


Nightmare in the Candy Kingdom before Christmas

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Genderbending, Multi, Orgy, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 56,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: (REALLY LATE HALLOWEEN to early Christmas fic so think of it like a holiday crossover.)What if Bubblegum tried to clone a body for Santa when Marceline explained things about the jolly gift giver and Bubblegum wanted to try and give Christmas to Ooo... however thanks to Ice thing ANOTHER zombie outbreak happens... and the cure is really going to be unexpected for this one... enjoy
Relationships: Finn the Human/Huntress Wizard, Fionna the Human/Flame Princess, Fionna the Human/Marceline, Huntress Wizard/Original Character(s), Marceline (Adventure Time)/Original Character(s), Princess Bubblegum/Fionna the Human, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Original Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**(All subjects in lemons are 18 and older, mostly non consensual so you have been warned.)**

**(Also some shout outs for Yugiohfan163, He23t, Atomsk the pirate king, Fiery Crusader, they have many stories to read and Yugioh163 is accepting commissions on his side, please PM him for details.)**

**The scene showed TME and Atomask while they were busy planning for christmas early though since they missed Halloween, TME had an interesting idea that would make Jack Skellington proud… make a Halloween doc for Christmas while mixing a Christmas theme with it.**

" **Boy… talk about embarrassing that we're doing a Halloween fic this late." Atomsk said as he chuckled.**

" **Maybe but if Jack Skellington can mix halloween and christmas why not we mix halloween or thanksgiving… or better yet halloween and christmas since this is also going to be posted sometime in december?" TME suggests while he grins evilly at Atomsk.**

**Atomsk blinked a bit before grinning back.**

" **Nice. Watch out Tim Burton." He said before laughing evilly.**

" **Yeah though just in case…" TME said while he looks at the readers.**

" **This is not in anyway shape or form influenced by Tim burton aside from mixing Halloween with thanksgiving or christmas depending on the month it was posted in, any relations to any holiday figures is purely coincidental and no holiday figures will be injured in this story… well… injured would be the farthest from what is intended but well… given the context of this story… well… lets just say PB and her zombie revival gets REALLY out of hand now and unlike the other situations… she won't be getting much help… well maybe with Marceline's aid since she would be dating Bubblegum at this time." TME said while he wondered when this will take place timeline wise… he saw the Distant lands specials recently so he had more ideas then before though he had an announcement.**

" **Oh and just to let those who don't have HBO MAX… well… found out recently thanks to Atomsk and what not but… our OCish version of Marceline's mom… well I heard her name recently was… what was it again Atomsk?... Elise?" TME asked when he looks confused since he only heard the name once.**

" **Yup. Said so in the wiki for the Obsidian episode. Man we're we off then again they chose to give the name out very late. So sad how she died." Atomsk said with his head down.**

" **Yeah… hmm… you know if this works we could do a christmas miracle and have Elise… or maybe Dawn for the names sake since we used the name in so many stories… would be a pain in the ass to fix in all of them… anyway maybe we could revive Dawn later if there was say… a blood sample gotten?... though with how Bubblegum will revive others might as well save that for revival… 4.0?... when she fine tunes thing… who knows, may call Dawn well… Dawn because most times she is either a reincarnation, new life sometimes and others and rarely in her human form in most so…" TME said while he shrugged his shoulders.**

" **Hmmm… works for me. Helps save time on naming Marceline's mom." Atomsk said.**

" **Yeah… anyway if we do a Dawn thing here it would be probably at the end of the chapter… anyway everyone enjoy the story and to any reviewers… might as well call us Psychopaths since I take that as a compliment hehehe." TME said with a**

**somewhat dark tone to his voice.**

" **Yeah so no matter what you call us, we ain't stopping true art… We will not be silenced!" Atomsk said.**

" **YEAH!... ONTO THE STORY!" TME said as the scene went to Ooo as it was snowing… the time frame… a year after Obsidian...**

* * *

**Ooo/ Bubblegum's lab/ Bubblegum, Marceline**

"You sure about this Bonnie?, I mean I told you about Christmas and all but that was just stuff my mom told me and we saw the guy in the crown… whats that got to do with looking at Ice King Gunter now?... or… Ice Thing as some would say?" Marceline said while she sounded confused on the Ice Thing bit.

Bubblegum in turn was busy examining one of Ice things Gems while Ice thing himself was humming a small tune while patting his knees while Turtle princess was here with her engagement ring with the left eyegem on a donut ring… Bubblegum had the forehead part of the gem.

"Well considering you explained to me how Santa used to travel around and give gifts every year, might as well try and do a good deed and make a body for the guy, for the most part it seems the personalities that were pulled into the crown like Simons were stored in the gems mainly… I'm hoping to replicate some kind of copy gem and put that Santa personality into a Candy body I made for Santa, I'm pretty excited about bringing Christmas to Ooo and what not." Bubblegum said with a smile on her face while she looked at her girlfriend with one eye covered with a high powered monocle which made her eye comically large in front of Marceline.

Marceline couldn't help but chuckled at the large eye.

"Even so Bonnie, you gotta be careful. Not all your experiments succeeded. Not trying to put you down or anything."

Bubblegum gave her girlfriend a half lidded look.

"Oh haha, very funny, I took extra precaution to not let anything bad happen, CB is in the fire kingdom and full baked, any experiments I do, I do in a specialized room and only I and some robots will be used to prevent issues… I have taken every precaution there is." Bubblegum said while behind her and Marceline, while Turtle princess went to a restroom to powder her nose… Ice Thing went to look around the room quietly and well… he found some kind of piece of candy in a weird looking box that was labeled… however since Ice Thing was missing one of his jewel pieces he couldn't read them right and all he could get was war… something… he shrugged though and thought Bubblegum needed it, got that piece of candy and closed the box and moved to place it in Bubblegum's machine that would make the Santa candy body while he went back to his seat as Turtle Princess returned while Bubblegum, after removing the monocle, and Marceline came back to Ice Thing while the three ladies were unaware of what Ice Thing just did.

"If that's the case, then do your science thing Bonnie." Marceline said.

"Right… anyway to make sure the body will be stable before we implant the mind, I'm making a test body for now and leaving it in a specialized room overnight for observation and what not in case of instability before I try and move the personality of Santa from one gem to the double gem that I can implant into this body… so at best we will see results in a few days, first day, we wait, second, we let the candy body loose on Christmas eve since you said that tomorrow is that day based on old school pre-mushroom war calanders, and finally we see the results of how well the Santa double is accepted, after that, boom, I put the Santa personality in the body." Bubblegum said as she worked on a keyboard near the cloning part of her lab while she was unaware of what Ice Thing did and the Santa body was being worked on slowly so it can be made right… there were no issues with the feet or legs though it did slow down to really go into detail with the cell structure as Bubblegum looks at the others with a smile as she passed Ice Thing his forehead gem.

"Here, hopefully I can see you and Turtle Princess tomorrow so we can go over details of how this will work, thank you for being so understanding." Bubblegum said as Ice Thing nods his head and kissed Turtle princess on the cheek in a caring way while he hugged her with one arm.

Turtle Princess blushes before she hugs her husband.

"No problem Princess. Happy to help." She said.

"Great, I'll send you a message later so you two won't have to worry about contacting me later, this is pretty important and who knows, if this works well I can help this Santa get started with giving gifts to others, Marceline seemed excited when she heard about that so this could be a christmas gift from me to her." Bubblegum said when she looks at her girlfriend with a smile and a blush on her face.

Marceline blushes a bit after hearing that as Turtle Princess giggles before she and Ice Thing said goodbye to Bubblegum and Marceline before they left.

Once that happened, Bubblegum looks at Marceline with a smile.

"Come on, the clone body won't be done for awhile so lets get to bed since its late, we can check up on the body in the morning." Bubblegum said when she gestured for Marceline to follow her out of the lab while her hips swayed in Marceline's view.

Marceline did smirk a bit.

' _Not sure about the sleeping part.'_ She thought before following her girlfriend.

Though as the time passed and the clone was more and more complete… thanks to how the clone was made, there were no deformities while it looked a lot like the Santa from The Ice King crown and as it got to the face… everything looked normal… however… after the camera slowly panned into the Santa face… its eyes snapped open to show a peaceful looking face before the bodies eyes snap open to show green glowing eyes and it gave a zombie like groan as the scene blinked to the next day to show a worried Bubblegum as she saw the cloning chamber glass busted wide open while she rubbed her head while Marceline looks at the damage.

"Whoa… what could've caused this?" Marceline said as she was thoughtful.

"You don't think the clone got out did it?" She said.

"Well if it had a personality maybe…. but I made this one to not have a mind so at best it should be a vegetable medically speaking, if it did move on its own somehow its probably the components that were added but I only added normal Candy peep material to the cloning machine here so it can't be that unless some kind of material was added that I don't know about." Bubblegum said while she looks at a nearby monitor to look at the list of ingredients added.

"Lets see… candy cane bone structure… gumball muscle density… a bit of human DNA from Finn that he offered since he was curious so the clone should have more human like traits and features like hair and stuff… corrupt candy zombie DNA… Neddy juice for blood… wait… oh… please tell me my eyes are messing with me and I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing." Bubblegum said when she scrolled the message log up to show the corrupt Zombie DNA in the list while she covered her eyes.

"What the? Why would the clone have Zombie DNA?... though something tells me you didn't put that there." Marceline said.

"Why would I?, I had to deal with Candy Zombie citizens twice, one I tried to revive the dead and that backfired horribly though Finn, Jake, and I, and my pet mouse science managed to return everyone, even the deceased back into living breathing candy people, I kept a bit of zombie DNA from that time to learn how to fix that so I wouldn't have to go through that kind of process again to revive candy peeps or clone new bodies… CB at the time happened and he was half baked so… yeah… but I don't get it, CB was not here!, the sample from last time was in a freaking box with one word that would pretty much force away who has simple reading skills and CB at the time knew how to read WARNING!" Bubblegum said when she points at the box nearby that had the word warning taped on with a yellow label.

Marceline was thoughtful.

"Well don't you have a surveillance camera installed here? I mean the only people here yesterday were you, me, Turtle Princess and Ice Thing… unless one of your guards somehow came in."

"Doubtful, I told my guards to stay out of the room since you know how clumsy my guards are… they mean well but when it comes to delicate equipment… yeah… my best guess if we look at the security camera thanks to you reminding me… Ice thing is the main reason since Turtle princess was in the restroom at the time by process of elimination, I took his gem from his forehead so unless that made his mind impared, it most likely blurred his vision and he just wanted to help… oh man I really got to either stop trying to revive the dead or put samples in a wall save with extra double super security so no one besides myself can get to the stuff." Bubblegum said before she looks at Marceline.

"If that is the case we better keep quiet… Marceline I'll get my guards in special suits to prevent bites… can you summon some skeletons to try and look for the zombified Candy Santa?, hopefully if we are fast enough we can prevent damages, one thing we have well is time, just in case I have the Candy Santa be nocturnal in nature so unless the zombie DNA overrode that kind of natural habit, he will be sleeping right now somewhere." Bubblegum said while she looks at her girlfriend with a begging look on her face to help her fix this mess.

"Alright Bonnie. I'll help out. Hopefully I'll get a good reward from you later." Marceline said with a smirk before she starts summoning some skeletons.

Bubblegum blushed from that.

"Well if you can help me fix this I'll do that one thing you wanted me to do that I wouldn't normally do even if you tried and beg me to do it so…" Bubblegum said while trailing off when she saw Marceline jolt when she heard that.

"Really now… oh I'm gonna hold you to that." Marceline said with an excited look.

Once the skeletons appeared Marceline gave her orders after telling them of a zombified Candy Santa.

The skeletons salute though one speaks to Marceline after it looks out at the city.

" **Milady, I'm sorry but I don't sense any undead like presence nearby aside from yourself, unless your presence is overpowering this lowly zombie's presence he may not be as zombie like as you describe."** The skeleton said while Bubblegum chips in.

"Well it may just be his brain maybe zombie like since the machine should have made him look like a healthy Candy person wearing clothing that was made over his body, just look for a candy person with hair and looks humanish at a distance, trust me you'll know him when you see him and if he is sleeping in the daylight." Bubblegum said which caused the skeletons to look at Marceline a moment later.

"Well… you heard her, get going, just find anyone sleeping during the day and bring them here, just make sure they are not Banana guards, normal looking candy people, and people who look like they are taking shifts, sometimes people do that for nightwatch and stuff." Marceline said as the skeletons saluted… right before they jumped out the window which shattered it while Bubblegum facepalms and Marceline chuckles a bit.

"H-Hehe… sorry, I'll have a skeleton fix that later." Marceline said when she should have told the skeletons to take the long way around.

"I'll worry about that later, right now we need to focus on finding that clone. Just pray to Glob that no one got bitten." Bubblegum said.

Meanwhile with the Candy Santa that snoozed peacefully in the shade of an alleyway…

Right now the santa zombie was sleeping pretty peacefully while many people walked by… however a few candy citizens wanted to take a shortcut through the alleyway and noticed the sleeping zombie santa… to them the santa looked like a normal Candy person that looked more human like and chalked it up to Bubblegum making a new type of candy person more in the shape of a human.

"Oh look. Seems the Princess made another Candy person." One of them said.

"Yeah… why is he sleeping during the day here though?" Another said while this one was a female Candy person similar to Cherry Cream Soda, short in stature but looked pretty well aged and her foam like hair was slicked back which trailed down her back while she had a shapely bod.

The other Candy Person, who happens to be male, was a donut like Starchy but he had what appears to be chocolate frosting and sprinkles.

"Well let's ask him." The other Candy person said before he starts nudging on the sleeping zombie clone.

"Hey mister, you okay?"

The Zombie Santa groans when he felt that and the Cream Soda woman had a concerned look on her face.

"Maybe he is just sleeping, saw a few guards take shifts so maybe he has a night job?, why not just leave him alone?" The woman said while the Candy person rolled his eyes.

"Oh relax, what's the worst that could happen with waking this guy?" The Candy person said when he accidentally kicked the Zombie Santa on the face and he sat up while rubbing his cheek and a moment later, he looked at the Candy people with narrowed eyes and growls when he jumped them as the group screamed.

The scene went a bit later deeper in the alleyway to show a shocking sight.

First off the Donut candy person had a big bite bitten out of him while the other Candy person had a chunk missing from his arm and both had glowing green eyes.

The difference between the earlier transformation was that only their eyes changed to a different color… no rot or any issues aside from the chunks missing from their bodies.

However that wasn't the shocker considering they went through a couple zombie attacks already… no this one was the shocker when they didn't bite the short Cream soda woman but were actually forcing themselves onto her… Zombie Santa clone was fucking the Cream soda woman's pussy, the Donut man was fucking her ass with glowing green eyes, and the candy person was face fucking her with all three zombie like men having massive hardons while the two smaller Candy people had larger cocks then their frames would suggest… either Bubblegum made them bigger than how they appeared or getting bitten augmented their cock sizes.

' _W-Why is this happening?!'_ The Cream soda girl thought as she was getting raped by the three zombies.

As this went on the Zombified beings fucked the Cream soda girl harder and faster as time went on with their stamina seemingly not giving them an end for a while.

The Cream soda girl had orgasmed a bunch of times as she couldn't believe the trio's stamina.

It took a bit but the Donut man climaxed hard inside of her with a growl while the same could be said for the Candy person in her mouth while the Zombie Santa thrusts his hips more and growled when he climaxed hard inside of the Cream Soda girls pussy with great force.

The Cream soda girl groans loudly as she climaxed again on the Zombie Santa and Donut man's cocks.

As she rode out her orgasm, she felt something wrong with her body while the three zombies fell back with hardons like no other while the Zombie Santa, the Donut man, and the Candy person sat up with groans and glowing eyes and the Cream soda girl sat up with a groan as her eyes opened to show green glowing eyes and when the group got up, they all fell back to sleep since the nocturnal command seemed to be transferred to them but one thing was clear… all three were infected and the skeleton who talked earlier came back to report to Marceline and Bubblegum quite a bit later.

" **Milady, we looked in all public places and in places nearby that had people passing by daily but we found nothing!, we are broadening our search but given the time frame and the day turning into night… expect the worst."** The Skeleton said as he jumped out of another window which broke it though Bubblegum was not concerned for that since the sun was setting… soon the zombie Santa would be active so who knows how this infection would spread….

Marceline snapped her fingers.

"Damn… where in the world could this guy be hiding?"

"I don't know… I just hope nothing bad happens, I tried to prepare for this situation just in case since it happened twice but…" Bubblegum said as the sun fully sets as the camera rapidly trailed away from Bubblegum as she speaks.

"... who knows what happens with his kind of DNA combination…" Bubblegum said as the scene shot down the alleyway where the four zombies rested and all their eyes snapped open with glowing eyes as they sat up with groans.

They then got up without adjusting their clothing and they walked from the alleyway with some stumbles, at this time of night many people were home but a small group of people were walking by as the zombies noticed them and start stumbling towards them while the group of Candy people noticed though thanks to the snow they had trouble making them out from a distance as the Zombies gathered speed when they start to rush them from being more active at night.

"Oh snap run!" One of them said before the group starts to run.

However it was too late since the Zombies males jumped all the men of the group while the women were surprised when the cream soda girl jumped one girl to bite one of the women once, this resulted in many woman and one guy looking to see more zombies getting up while the male zombies charged the females and the only guy was shocked to actually see the zombies force themselves on the remaining females when they ripped their clothing away and the lone candy male gulps when he stepped back a few steps and bumped into someone that made him freeze when he heard groaning behind him.

"Oh no." He said as he slowly turns around.

To his horror he saw the Soda girl from earlier who was groaning behind him and the guy screams when the Soda girl jumped him and this time she was the one to have her way with him when she forced him onto his back and a few other zombie candy females approach him while the Candy Soda girl went to suck his cock, it wasn't augmented but she didn't really care since she was pretty much mindless and doing what the virus commanded.

"N-No!... Stop!... Someone help me!" The candy person pleaded.

Though it was pointless as some female zombies approach him while a skeleton of Marceline's noticed the sight.

" **Uh oh… better let Milady know."** The skeleton said when he saw a few male zombies climax inside of the female candy people and the females turned, the male not bitten turned when he climaxed hard inside of the female Candy Soda girls pussy after she rode his cock and it grew inside of her though that wasn't the key factor, another female zombie candy woman pretty much rubbed her pussy on his face and he was forced to drink her juices which seemed to be the key thing when the zombie female climaxed on his face.

The skeleton got enough and ran to the castle as fast as his muscleless body could run while the infection slowly spreads.

After 10 minutes…

"YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT THE ZOMBIES ARE INFECTING PEOPLE WITH MORE THEN JUST BITES AND RAPING PEOPLE!?" Bubblegum's voice yelled at the top of her lungs which caused a frightened skeleton to hide behind Marceline and shook as he rose a bony finger.

" **Y-Yes?... I mean that's what I saw and saw that Candy Santa zombie pretty much giving it good to a candy woman and she turned shortly after he came inside of her."** The Skeleton said before hiding behind Marceline again to try and avoid her wrath.

Bubblegum pinched the bridge if her nose.

"This is worse than I thought."

Marceline pats the skeleton on the head to calm him while she looks at Bubblegum.

"Hey from what we know, doesn't seem as bad as it seems, I mean how did you return the zombies to normal last time?" Marceline said to try and give Bubblegum some ideas to use.

"Before getting turned, I told Finn and Jake that Science can help. Though I didn't tell them that Science was my hamster but Finn understood and Science had managed to make the cure. Only thing Finn did was get covered by it and let everyone bite him." Bubblegum said.

"Hmmm… well why not bring Science in… she could make something right?... I mean from what this skeledude tells us and what happened… maybe you could make some kind of serum that could return them to normal though if we don't find female zombies that could bite someone willing, we may have to just let ourselves be forced on to do that… I mean from what you said, seems we would have to throw someone to them to cause a chain reaction right?" Marceline said when she got that after Science… well… scienced something up, Finn let himself get bitten and that dominoed into everyone returning to normal.

Bubblegum was thoughtful after hearing that.

"That is true… and I wouldn't feel comfortable throwing someone to a horde of zombies."

"Well if worse comes to worse I don't mind throwing myselves to the wolves more or less if I have to cover myself in anti-zombie juice, could use a good time and unlike everyone else here, I got regeneration on my side, besides I'm undead already so doubt I could turn into a zombie so…" Marceline said with an amused look on her face.

Bubblegum, though surprised, was blushing after hearing that last part.

"Yes… but we don't know how strong the effect is. It's different than last time."

"Well why not take a bit of my blood and use it with some of the new zombie candy stuff here, pretty sure you got guys in plenty of suits that could get a piece of flesh from them right?... besides pretty sure aside from using your armored guys and my skeletons here to slow them down, I doubt you have many options to consider." Marceline said when she was already signalling her skeleton army to restrain as many candy zombies as they could while the skeleton with Marceline went to get some flesh for the experiment.

"Hmmm… well I guess it's better than nothing." Bubblegum said.

"Yeah… anyway send your armored units out so we can get started… who knows may cash in that favor you owe me so that you can join me in on the fun." Marceline teased when she floats out of the room to summon more skeletons to aid in the restraints.

Bubblegum blushes after hearing that before a moment later, she sent her armored units to assist Marceline's skeletons.

Thanks to the swift actions from the units and the skeletons that Marceline summoned, many candy zombified citizens were restrained and aside from a few banana guards getting turned from getting tricked into getting out of their suit from them being pretty dense, Bubblegum had a quarter of the City in lockdown thanks that quarter being sealed in a large building like an underground arena that Bubblegum made while she and Marceline were working on a cure thanks to the skeleton from earlier getting some zombified candy flesh.

Right now Bubblegum was examining the flesh when she put some of Marceline's blood on it and hums when she saw it react though it took part of it over though the regeneration from the blood forced it back after a moment.

"Interesting…" Bubblegum said when she wrote some notes, she didn't do anything yet but after having science work on an antidote based on the last formula and some changes based on the Zombie habits and stuff… well the flesh turned Candy like when it tried to take in the altered blood so it looked like the cure was found… however the blood stopped moving or slowed in its reaction… did Bubblegum make a cure for vampirism as well?... it would be hard to tell with just blood as the catalyst…

"What does this mean Bonnie? And correct me if I'm wrong but… did you somehow create a cure for vampirism?" Marceline said.

"I… don't know, its hard to tell with blood, I can look under a microscope but unless I can run a few tests I won't know for sure so…" Bubblegum said though before she could turn around she heard a snap of sorts that sounded pretty big and a finger was passed to her.

"Will this count?" Marceline said when she showed Bubblegum a missing finger from Marceline's hand which slowly grew back from a stump to a baby finger to a full grown finger in no time.

Bubblegum was surprised when she saw that.

"Uh… yeah though don't scare me like that." She said before taking the finger and examining it.

"Hehe, sorry." Marceline said while she moved away from Bubblegum to rub her hand since removing the finger hurt, though it was out of Bubblegum's sight.

As Bubblegum added some cure juice to the finger just in case… the skin turned a more ebony or tan skin color though it still had some reactions like the occasional twitch and Bubblegum extracted some blood from it and after examining it, she hums.

"Hmmm… interesting… it seems it didn't cure the vamperism but it did cause a surge of oxygen into the skin giving it this kind of hue, maybe it revived the ability for you to breath or something for your finger and the oxygen in the finger that laid dormant was just boosted… take a look… it could also have just boosted the human DNA in the finger so that it made it quarter Vampire, Quarter human, and quarter demon in a three way even split." Bubblegum said when she moved away to show the finger to Marceline who saw it with some surprise given the tone looked just like her mothers skin tone.

"No fucking way… the skin tone of my finger is like my mom's. Huh… If I wasn't a demon back then, guess I would look like my mom." Marceline said.

"Hmmm… want me to get some blood from you to make a Vamp juice just in case?... if I apply this you could look more like you mom if you want though I'm not sure how it will effect your immortality… you could be fine and just have a different skin tone then you usually do so the backup vamp juice could help just in case… still need to see how this reacts to candy flesh though…" Bubblegum said while she left Marceline to her thoughts as she saw Bubblegum place some corrupt candy DNA on the finger to see how it would react.

It attached to the finger and dug into the flesh bit once it did it convulsed and fell away before returning to full on pure candy flesh, no corruption whatsoever.

"Okay… is it good or bad?" Marceline said with a confused look.

"Hmmmm… lets see…" Bubblegum said as she examined the candy piece a bit and smiles.

"Good… the Candy is 100% not corrupt… not sure how this will work but if some Candy Zombie's get doused in this stuff they should return to normal, hey guards, bring a citizen here who is zombified and lets see how well it works." Bubblegum said when she looks at some armored Banana guards at the door who salute before they ran from the room while Bubblegum looks at Marceline.

"Lets see if a simple splash of the stuff can work before we do anything… drastic…" Bubblegum said before blushing when she remembered Marceline talking about getting gangbanged by zombie candy people to return them to normal.

Marceline may have blushed as well before smirking at Bubblegum.

"Hey, no sweat it Bonnie. I'll be A.O.K. before you know it."

"Right well I hope so…" Bubblegum said before the door opened and the Cream soda girl who was the first transformed female citizen was brought in though she struggles to grab the two guards and well… one guard had to walk in with the zombie latched onto him while the other shook as he held a spear while the zombie girl tried to pry the suit open to no success.

"Uh… Princess we brought one." The grabbed Guard said as the female zombie was so focused on the male guard that she ignored Bubblegum who saw this.

Bubblegum sweatdrops.

"Thank you. Now hold her still while I apply the serum."

The guard sweatdrops as the Zombie girl tried to keep on prying the suit open.

"I… don't think she will move from where she is Princess, I can't reach her with my arms and well…" The Guard said as the other guard tried to pull the zombie girl off though the Zombie's grip was pretty tight and Marceline had to put the zombie in a full nelson with arms wrapped around the Zombie's head and under the zombie's arms while the arms and legs of the zombie were held still when her hair wrapped around the zombie's arms.

Bubblegum sweatdrops again.

"Nevermind." She said before grabbing the serum and approaches Marceline and the pinned zombie girl.

The Zombie girl thrashed in Marceline's arms and it took Bubblegum a moment to get a shot in when she injects the serum and while not much was done at first… the zombie's actions slowed and she fell still right before she… well… aside from a possible wound healing it was hard to tell if she was back to normal or not… when she opened her eyes however her eyes were not glowing.

"H-Huh?... what happened?" The Cream soda girl said before her eyes widened as memories came rushing back.

"O-Oh my… I-I did all that to…" The Cream soda girl said when she had a bright blush on her face.

Bubblegum tries to calm the Cream soda girl down.

"It's alright. You weren't in control of things but you're better now."

"Y-Yeah b-but I r-remember e-everything…" Cream soda girl said while Marceline lets her go and the Banana guards blushed and turned away since the Cream soda girl was naked and well… zombie acting caused them to ignore her nude state.

"M-Maybe… but if I remember, won't everyone else remember as well?... I also remember what happened before… we ran into this weird Candy guy and while I tried to warn my friend not to wake him, he kind of kicked him awake and… well he bit my friends and they… they…" The Cream soda girl said while she blushed more from the memory.

Bubblegum blinked a few times when she heard that.

"This candy person, what did he look like?" She said as she wanted to be sure.

"Uh… pretty big, about the height of you and this lady here… maybe taller… had a large stomach… wore some weird clothing… black boots and oddly had hair... " The Cream soda girl said when she tried to remember but the details pointed to the Candy Santa Zombie being the source.

"I see… and where did you and your friend found him?" Bubblegum said.

"Well he seemed to have been sleeping against a wall of an alleyway, we were trying to… to… ugh!" The Cream soda girl said when she gripped her head for some reason while Marceline narrowed her eyes and got ready to pounce if this was what she thought it was….

Bubblegum was surprised when she noticed it.

"What's going on?"

A moment later, Cream soda girl looks up with green eyes and tried to grab Bubblegum but Marceline, anticipating this gripped her in the hold she had again and Marceline frowns.

"Must be a temp thing, look at that sample while I have this lady pinned!" Marceline said when she looked at Bubblegum.

When Bubblegum quickly did, she saw the piece of Candy was still candy.

"The candy is still normal, not zombified." Bubblegum said while Marceline grits her fangs and used a bit more strength in her body to keep the cream soda girl pinned.

"Inject me with that cure then!, if my DNA is needed or something like that then we don't have much of a choice, get some of my Vamped blood if needed but do it fast!" Marceline said when she had some trouble keeping a grip on the thrashing zombie woman.

Bubblegum jolted and went to get the cure and Marceline's blood after getting a second needle for a clean batch before going back to the duo.

After being careful, the Candy Monarch injected Marceline with the cure after she drew a bit of Vampire blood from Marceline.

Marceline grits her fangs when she felt that and while her strength didn't diminish, her skin tone starts to change so her skin was more ebony like and Marceline felt like breathing and when she did so she felt a bit more strength then normal however she still had the vamp traits of sharp fangs, red eyes, and other things and most importantly she felt the Vampire King and his courts power still in her and she looks at Bubblegum.

"You and your guards better not say anything bad of what I'm about to do next because I really hope I don't have to get bit to return this woman and other zombies to normal…. Good thing she doesn't look rotted… or expired since she is technically food..." Marceline said while she gave Bubblegum and the guards a look to not mess with her when she surprised the trio when she used a hair hand to rip her own pants and panties off and the zombie Cream soda girl stopped thrashing when a large ebony colored cock formed between her hips from Marceline's body and the Zombie girls gaze was locked onto the cock and was pretty calm now.

Bubblegum and her guards were surprised after seeing this as the zombie girl felt some excitement as she stares at Marceline's cock.

Marceline noticed that and after a moment of letting her go, she had the zombie girl on her knees since she knew the woman didn't deserve a rough fuck from the get go and had her cock at the soda woman's mouth to see if this zombie would get what was going to happen.

The zombie girl didn't register the message as she was already sucking off Marceline's cock like there was no tomorrow.

Marceline groans from the feeling while she looks at Bubblegum.

"F-Find out why that injection earlier didn't help… if I have to give blood for each and every zombie, might as well do this the fun way with giving my own injection or something… not sure about the guy zombies but can't complain right now." Marceline said when she shuddered when the Zombie Cream soda girl was really sucking her cock hard.

"R-Right." Bubblegum said as she went to go see what was wrong with the injection.

As that happened, Marceline had changed positions so that she was eating out the Cream Soda girls pussy on a nearby empty table while she fought to keep her orgasm back as long as possible.

The Zombie girl let out groan like sounds as she continues to suck off Marceline's cock.

As that went on, Bubblegum blushed while she was examining what went wrong… the only thing she could think of was that Marceline's DNA was a key factor… either that or blood in general so…

What she saw was that as the cure as applied directly to the Candy flesh that was corrupt… part of it was cured but it didn't cure it fully and the corrupted parts pretty much fought back and back to square one… however she used a drop of Marceline's blood after putting a drop of it and the cure in a seperate syringe, waits for the reaction, and used another needle to get the sample and injected that… it didn't show much but the corruption seemed to be overpowered over time… this caused Bubblegum to get some kind of epiphany… without Marceline's blood or the Moon part with regeneration, the cure itself was too weak to be used… it worked but not fully… the reason the Candy piece didn't turn back was because the DNA that Marceline had in her cured state… if she got another sample from Marceline that was mixed and what not, Bubblegum could make a cure but would she have the resources?... well if Marceline couldn't fuck the cure into the Candy zombie woman… it was like Marceline now had the reverse of a premushroom war STD or HIV now and had a healing skill for this kind of stuff now… she would have to worry about curing people the slow way if this didn't work.

' _Damn… if this doesn't work, don't know what will.'_ Bubblegum thought before looking at Marceline.

Thanks to how long she was examining things and what not… she pretty much saw Marceline fucking the Candy woman's folds hard while she had her hands on the zombie woman's hips and Marceline was panting when she could feel her orgasm approaching.

Bubblegum blushes brightly at the scene while the Banana Guards, who were quiet, had the same reaction before Bubblegum approaches Marceline.

Marceline noticed but thanks to how intense she was fucking the Zombiefied candy woman, she couldn't really talk with her though she winked and smacked the zombified woman on the ass a few times to tease Bubblegum from the sight alone… leave it to Marceline to find a way to tease Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes a bit before shaking her head.

"Sorry Marceline. Need a bit more of your blood." She said before she injects the needle and extracts the blood from Marceline's arm.

Marceline had to keep her arm steady for that and once Bubblegum got enough blood, she went back to fucking the zombie woman under her when she went to focus on her while her orgasm was getting close but the same could be said for the zombie woman under her when she felt the zombie woman's pussy twitching on her cock.

Marceline groans from that as she fucked the zombie girl's pussy harder as Bubblegum went to work on the cure again.

The Cream soda girl groans from the feeling before she climaxed hard on Marceline's cock when she pushed her ass towards Marceline's pelvis to get the cock as deep as it could get.

Marceline groans from that action but she made sure to hold her climax as she kept thrusting her hips.

This went on for a bit with the Zombie Candy soda girl climaxing harder and harder on Marceline's cock again and again until…

Marceline groans loudly as she pushes her cock deep and climaxes in the zombie girl's pussy.

The Zombie girl groans from the feeling while her womb bloats and Bubblegum returned with some report on the cure… though she was surprised at how virile Marceline was… she would need to make a birth control pill as well for every female in case Marceline had to have her way with all the zombie women to return them to normal...

' _Definitely need to make some pills for the females.'_ Bubblegum thought as Marceline rides out her orgasm before tapping off.

Once she did and pants for breath… the Zombie soda girl looks at her while she blinks a few times and her eyes returned to normal and she smiles at Marceline weakly.

"T-Thanks…." The Cream soda girl said before she passed out and slept with a peaceful look on her face.

Marceline, who was surprised, pants a few times before chuckling.

"G-Guess she's cured… H-Hopefully permanent."

"Y-Yeah… though just in case going to need to make a LOT of pills since well…" Bubblegum said while she gestured to the load leaking from the cured Candy Soda girls gaping abused pussy from how hard Marceline fucked her.

Marceline blinked when she saw her load leaking out.

"Oh yeah… definitely need to stockpile on that."

"Yeah… you seem more virile then usual… well since we know you can cure females… do we bring a male in and see what happens when you get… tiered by one?" Bubblegum said while she blushed big time.

Marceline blinked a bit before chuckling.

"Well since I did cure this cutie, might as well see if it works on zombie dudes."

"Y-Yeah… hey guards…" Bubblegum said while the guards gulp.

"O-On it your highness." The guards said while the guards left to get another Zombified Candy Citizen.

When the guards returned after Marceline placed the Cream Soda girl on a nearby bed Bubblegum sets up, the guards had one of the male citizens collared and was on some leashes… however funnily enough this one was trying to knaw on the Banana guard from earlier and the guard had a half lidded look on his face when he walked into the room, the Candy Citizen was a Gingerbread man so he was pretty tall though he had his candy teeth around the top of the Banana guards head.

"Your test subject your highnesses." The guard said as the Gingerbread man growled like a rabbid dog when he tried to chew through the armor and the other guard tried to pull the gingerbread man off but to no avail.

"Wow… it's like he's acting like a dog." Marceline said.

"Well considering he is not getting through… pretty sure he is just getting aggravated… though speaking of Dog…" Bubblegum said as Marceline rolled her eyes.

"Alright Mistress, your sexy Vampire will get in position then." Marceline teased when she whistles at the Gingerbread man and got on all fours and aimed her ass at the Gingerbread man, she got fully undressed so she wouldn't rip anymore of her clothing so she was fully naked.

The Gingerbread man looks at Marceline's ass before getting an excited look and instantly ran towards her after jumping off the Banana guard which caused him to make an Oomph when he was forced onto the ground and the other was dragged on the ground before he lets go of the leash.

Once that happened the Gingerbread man got behind Marceline and aimed his cock at her folds, he was pretty big around 11 inches long and jammed them all inside of Marceline's pussy and starts humping away in no time.

"Gah!" Marceline groans at the sudden penetration before groaning a few times as she feels the horny Gingerbread man's cock going in and out of her pussy.

The Gingerbread man growls when he fucked Marceline as hard as he could while Bubblegum could see all of this happen every now and then when she was working on birth control pills right now with Marceline's DNA as a main factor in them.

As that was happening, Marceline continues to groan a few more times before she moaning as her toes curled a few times on the floor.

It took longer than Bubblegum or Marceline would think for the Gingerbread man to climax but not before he made her climax once in the process… this continues when he fucked Marceline harder and faster until he roars when he came inside of her womb directly when his cock busts by her cervix.

"GAAH!" Marceline moans loudly as her pussy grips the Gingerbread man's cock and climaxed hard on it.

It took the Gingerbread man a bit to tap off while Marceline's womb bloats but when he did he blinks as his eyes return to normal but he fell back with a groan as his cock stands tall still to fire one more shot in the air which hit the floor nearby for a moment and it turned flaccid a moment later while Marceline's pussy leaked with sugary sperm.

Marceline pants a few times after tapping off while shuddering a bit.

"W-Wow… t-this one really cums a lot."

"Either that or all of them are that productive given their infectious nature, more sperm equals more of the virus that gets unloaded into their prey." Bubblegum said when she approached Marceline to help her to her floating state.

"You going to be OK?" Bubblegum asked with a concerned look on her face.

Marceline chuckled as she gave her girlfriend a reassuring look.

"Hey come on, this is me we're talking about."

"Hehe, I know, guess that means taking on about 199 males won't be much of an issue and 174 females then." Bubblegum said while she lets go of Marceline and went to work on more pills while Marceline blinks at the amount… oh boy… 283 Candy people?...

' _Son of a bitch… I'm gonna tear that fat zombie a new one if we ever find him.'_ Marceline thought.

Meanwhile…

The Santa Zombie in particular was busy pretty much having his way with a female Candy Person, a Gumdrop lady when he lifts and lowered her on his cock while he fucked her ass, didn't even shudder as Marceline was talking about him.

"P-Please… s-stop!" The Gumdrop woman pleaded.

Though the Zombie Santa didn't respond aside from fucking her harder and faster while he held back his orgasm.

It wasn't long before the Gumdrop girl climaxes on Zombie Santa's cock.

That caused the Zombie Santa to roar when he came hard inside the Gumdrop woman's ass with great force filling her with his corrupted load.

The Gumdrop woman moans loudly as her climax got stronger.

As that happened some Banana guards that were armored and they were with some of Marceline's skeletons.

" **We got some undead ones!"** one of the skeletons said before the group charged the Zombie Santa as he dropped the Gumdrop woman who's ass was gaping from the pounding it took… she turned into a zombie and was restrained by a skeleton while the Zombie Santa was dogpiled by the three others in the capture group though it was not easy.

" **Damn it! We need to restrain it fast!"** The other skeleton said.

" **I'll get help!, you three keep him busy!"** The first skeleton said as he ran off with the groaning Zombie Gumdrop woman and this left the three others in the capture group behind and the Zombie Santa roars as he tried to get free, even bashed against the walls which nearly shook the group off but thanks to some nearby groups being called, many guards and skeletons ran over and pretty much restrained the Zombie Santa while one skeleton placed a bandage on his aching cracked skull.

As he sat near another skeleton and Banana guard.

" **Ugh… good thing I got no brain otherwise I would have a headache… hehe, skull joke!"** The Skeleton said while the other shakes its undead head as the Zombie Santa was dragged away in restraints.

"Whew… glad we were able to stop it." The Banana guard said.

" **Yeah though try saying that when we have to quarantine more of the city… glad its not another quarter… would say about 50 people or so now."** The Skeleton said as many guards carried struggling zombified candy citizens away.

"Oh yeah… looks like the Princess is gonna be working overtime for this." The Banana Guard said.

"No kidding… wonder how she will cure all these people." The guard said while the scene went to a bit later to show Marceline in a large arena that had a large cage in the center with Marceline in it while Bubblegum was inside of it as well while she looks nervous.

"You sure about doing this Bonnie?, I can take these Zombies myself and if that pill doesn't work well…" Marceline said while she looks at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum was quiet for a bit.

"Believe me Marceline, I can't have you do everything. I'm technically responsible for letting this happen… again."

"Right… well if anything glad I got your help… so which gender first?, want to take the males or females?" Marceline said while she looks curious.

Bubblegum was thoughtful.

"Whichever works… maybe we can… mix things up?"

"Well not to knock that idea… bad idea… pretty sure they will attack the other same gender and since we know that… well… can't mix things up or who knows what will happen." Marceline said with an apologetic look while Bubblegum nods.

"Right…" Bubblegum said while she spoke into an earbud like bit in her right ear.

"Release 50 male zombified Citizens." Bubblegum ordered while on the other end was a group of skeletons and guards in armored suits just in case.

" **Roger, roger."** The skeleton said before the group opened the cage.

Once that was gone, Marceline and Bubblegum not in a cage anymore saw one large gate opened and 50 zombified candy citizens rushed towards them… good thing they didn't wear clothing in the cage.

Marceline had a determined look as Bubblegum lightly gulped as the duo were now surrounded.

A second later many zombified citizens rushed them and in no time, Bubblegum and Marceline were forced into various positions.

Bubblegum was on all fours while she was fucked up the ass and pussy by two large gingerbread man zombies while she was face fucked by a Candy Cane man and all three had rather large cocks.

Marceline was forced to deepthroat one cock from a Gumball person while she was lift and lowered onto the cocks of some pretty burly looking Cupcake people similar to Mr. Cupcake.

Bubblegum gags a bit at the Candy Cane man's cock as she was forced to suck on it while groaning a few times from having her ass and pussy fucked.

Marceline grunts and groans a few times as she gave the Gumball person's cock a serious deep throat.

More zombified males moved to grip various parts of their bodies like their breasts, asses, hips, legs… pretty much everything was gripped tightly by the zombified men while Bubblegum and Marceline were fucked harder and faster while face fucked harder as they were gangbanged without mercy.

Marceline and Bubblegum did everything to please the male zombies though it seems Bubblegum was getting a fucked up look on her face thanks to theses actions.

It also didn't help that the Zombified males had an abnormal amount of stamina and as the time went from minutes to 10's of minutes with the current lovers that Marceline and Bubblegum had… well the males fucking Marceline and Bubblegum's holes and mouths roar when they came hard inside of them with great force.

Marceline and Bubblegum groans loudly as they climaxed hard on their respective partners's cock as the two royals try to swallow the two male zombie's cum.

Thankfully for Bubblegum, the pill she took not only helped her resist the Zombiefied effects that the male Zombies would have give but they would prevent knock ups and since the medicine was coursing through her body, the males with her like with Marceline dropped to the ground as they returned to normal and up above, skeletons bungee jumped down to grab them and pulled them up which caused Bubblegum and Marceline to be on the ground while the next set of males approach.

"You're doing okay there Bonnie?" Marceline said.

"Y-Yeah… just needed a moment… looks like things are just starting though…" Bubblegum said as she was gripped by a few Zombie males and dragged from Marceline's side.

"Bonnie!" Marceline said as she wanted to help her girlfriend.

Though before she tried to do so, she was grabbed from behind with her head being gripped and she was forced to suck the cock of a Gingerbread man this time while two Gumdrop zombie men went to fuck her ass and pussy when she was forced on all fours while her ass faced them with one getting under her to fuck her.

' _Damn… looks like I'll have to get to Bonnie later. Hope she's okay.'_ Marceline thought as she went to suck off the Gingerbread man's cock.

As that went on, the scene turned to show Bonnie as she was forced on her back as one of the Candy people, another Cupcake man was fucking her breasts while a Gummy bear like Candy Citizen was fucking her pussy after spreading her legs, a Candy Cane man was under Bubblegum fucking her ass which left her mouth open.

"O-Oh… Oh fuck!" Bubbegum groans from having her ass, pussy and breasts fucked hard as she can feel each cock.

This went on for awhile with Bubblegum and Marceline curing each and every male that was in the arena and it took a number of hours to get all of the males cured, not just the 50 in the room, for every male that climaxed and was pulled out of the room by some skeletons, more was sent in and Bubblegum and Marceline were panting on the ground near one another while they were covered in fluids, thanks to them all the males were pretty much cured aside from one that was left… the Zombie Santa which was the last in the room that was brought in while the body was restrained in many metallic bindings since he was more mindless then the others thanks to him well… having no mind.

"Only one male to go." Marceline said as she looks at the Zombie Santa.

"Yeah… serious break after this before we work on the females?" Bubblegum said when she saw the hardon on the Candy Santa was seen… was pretty huge compared to some citizens.

Marceline lightly chuckles.

"More like a mega break considering we'll be dealing with a horse like cock."

"Right… hey those in the watching room, release the restraints, lets get this over with and do one of you have that small crown that I made earlier?" Bubblegum said in her earpiece when the camera went to the observation room to show some guards carrying a crown of sorts with a blue jewel on it.

One of the skeletons saw that and spoke into a microphone.

" **Yeah, the blue jeweled crown right?"** The Skeleton asked while Bubblegum nods her head.

"Indeed, once Marceline and I cure the Candy Santa, one of you bring the crown to us after, the body of the Santa zombie will be pretty much a vegetable after its cured so no need for a jump grab, do you copy?" Bubblegum said while she waits for a response.

"Roger that Princess." One banana guard said.

"Alright… release the Candy Santa Zombie." Bubblegum said and as Bubblegum and Marceline look over, they saw each restraint release one by one until the Santa Zombie was freed and it looked confused when the zombie looks down with a tilted head before it looks at the nude forms of Marceline and Bubblegum as its cock got iron hard in no time.

Marceline and Bubblegum were a bit surprised when they saw that.

"Wow… so do one of us goes to him?" Marceline said.

"Uh…" was all Bubblegum said when the Santa Zombie seemed to make the choice when it bum rushed the duo and pretty much forced Marceline's head near his cock and forced her to take it down her mouth and face fucked her in no time.

Marceline was surprised by that action as she gags and groans a few times.

Bubblegum frowns at Zombie Santa.

"Hey!"

The Zombie Santa didn't seem to react to that when he facefucked Marceline more, seems unless Bubblegum did something to force the zombie to notice her, seems it wouldn't have its gaze off Marceline for now.

All Bubblegum can do was watch as she sees Marceline still gagging though the Vampire Queen was able to use her tongue to lick the head of the Zombie Santa's cock.

The Zombie Santa growled more and more as he face fucked Marceline more as his cock starts to throb but thanks to the fact Marceline needed to breath now… she started to look a bit blue in the face since she was not used to actually holding her breath on command.

Bubblegum was able to see this and knew she had to act fast.

"H-Hey!... focus your attention on me." She said.

Though since the Zombie Santa at this time was mindless, Bubblegum pretty much shoulder tackled the Zombie Santa on the side and forced him out of Marceline's mouth which caused her to cough and gasp for breath and while Bubblegum wanted to go to her, she had to focus on the zombie Santa when he growls and starts to sit up, though Bubblegum moved to get over his cock and before he could register that, she dropped down and groans when she starts to ride the Zombie Santa's cock and hoped that would distract him.

Bubblegum grunts and groans as she did everything she can to ride the Zombie Santa's cock with gusto.

As that happened, the Zombie Santa gripped her hips and slammed her onto his cock while he thrusts his hips up while Marceline managed to recover enough and she caught her breath and looked over to see Zombie Candy Santa pretty much piston his hips and his cock rammed Bubblegum's pussy again and again without mercy.

Marceline was surprised at the sight as she can hear and see Bubblegum groaning as she grinds her teeth a bit.

This went on for a bit and since Marceline was not able to join in thanks to the Zombie Santa pretty much being busy with Bubblegum's pussy… well… Bubblegum did have an unguarded ass so…

Marceline did smirk before she summons her cock and quietly sneaks up behind Bubblegum.

Bubblegum and the Zombie Santa were too busy to notice even with Marceline getting so close and she could see how well Bubblegum was getting fucked by the Santa while she eyed Bubblegum's ass when it ripples with each thrust from the Zombie Santa's cock.

' _Hehe… hope you like this surprise Bonnie.'_ Marceline said before she grabs Bubblegum's hips.

Bubblegum jolts before turning her head and was surprised to see her girlfriend and before she can say anything, Marceline said this.

"Surprise." She said before jamming her cock in the Candy Monarch's ass.

Though instead of getting a pained expression or one of discomfort, thanks to her recent sexathon with many horny zombie men who went for her ass, she got a fucked up look on her face and groans when she felt Marceline's cock in her ass which went to join the thrusts of the Santa cock to destroy her holes.

Marceline was a bit surprised but chose to go with it as she fucks her girlfriend's ass harder.

' _T-This is… AMAZING!'_ Bubblegum thought as her face got more fucked up as her tongue was hanging out at the direction of the Zombie Santa.

The Zombie Santa was confused thanks to Marceline growing a cock and was confused if he should fuck her or bite her but right now with Bubblegum mainly being in his sights, he focused on her as he fucked her harder and faster.

Marceline also did that making Bubblegum moan and groan loudly as her toes curled a few times.

This went on for a bit with Marceline fucking Bubblegum's ass harder while she used her hand to smack Bubblegum on the ass to get her to move faster while she could feel her orgasm approaching

Bubblegum groans from that action which caused her to ride Zombie Santa's cock even harder.

The Santa Zombie growls as he fucked Bubblegum harder and faster until…

Bubblegum throws her head back and moans loudly as her pussy and ass tightens around the duo's cocks and climaxed hard on them.

This caused the Santa Zombie and Marceline to push their cocks as deep as they could get into Bubblegum's holes and they yell when they came hard inside of her with great force.

Bubblegum groans as her climaxed got stronger as her womb and stomach bloat… goog thing she's made of gum.

It took a bit for the two fucking her to ride out their orgasms before they tapped off and the Santa Zombie fell limp with a groan as Marceline pants deeply for breath when she had one hell of an orgasm while her cock was in Bubblegum's ass though she got Bubblegum off the Santa zombie's cock which was still iron hard for some reason while Bubblegum was set on her feet after Marceline pulled her cock from Bubblegum's ass which gapped a bit and sperm leaked from her ass and pussy.

"O-Oh fuck." Bubblegum lightly groans as she can feel the duo's loads leaking out.

Marceline chuckles a bit from that while she pats Bubblegum on the ass gently.

"Hehe, not bad Bonnie, took a real pounding there, how you feeling?" Marceline asked since she could remember how fucked up Bubblegum's face was during the act.

Bubblegum blushes brightly for a moment.

"H-Hard to say." She said while feeling a bit embarrassed.

Marceline looks amused as she had her cock vanish though some movement behind the duo got their attention when they saw the Santa Zombie actually getting up much to Marceline's shock.

"What the!?... thought this guy would be cured!" Marceline said while Bubblegum looks thought full while she saw the glow in the Santa Zombie's eyes not be as strong.

"Hmmm…. Maybe it's different for him, unlike my citizens who were technically injected with their infection via bites for males and sperm for females from this guy… this guy was made with the Zombified Candy flesh from head to toe by the clone machine so maybe it will take more then one shot from him to get him cured." Bubblegum theorized when she couldn't think of anything else to consider when she saw the Santa Zombie look at them with a hardon still.

Marceline facepalm after hearing that.

"Well shit… Looks like I'm in for a ride while you recover." She said before she approaches the Zombie Santa.

Though she was surprised when her wrists were gripped and she had them behind her back as Bubblegum looks amused.

"Maybe… or maybe I can return the favor for what you did while this guy has fun with the front entrance… he didn't seem hostile and more confused so…" Bubblegum said as something big was felt between Marceline's ass cheeks while the Santa Zombie approached the duo when his gaze was on her pussy.

Marceline was surprised by her girlfriend before actually smirking.

"Sneaky… seems I'm rubbing off on you alot."

"Well maybe not on you per say but…" Bubblegum said as the Santa Zombie gripped Marceline's legs and had her legs in the air while his cock was aimed at her folds while Bubblegum aimed her own cock at Marceline's ass.

"Maybe in my case, in you a lot!" Bubblegum said when she and the Santa Zombie thrust their cocks balls deep into Marceline's holes and fuck her hard and fast again and again while the Santa Zombie had a good grip on her ankles to keep her from moving much.

"Oh...FUCK!" Marceline groans from these actions before saying it over and over again.

Bubblegum was amused by that and lets go of Marceline's arms used her hands to grip Marceline's breasts from behind and she used the leverage to fuck Marceline's ass harder while she could feel how tight Marceline was getting as the Santa zombie fucked Marceline harder and faster as time goes on.

Marceline moans from having her breasts fondled which caused her pussy to tighten around Zombie Santa's cock a few times.

The Santa zombie groans from the feeling and fucked Marceline harder while its cock throbbed hard in her pussy and his cock rammed through her cervix a few times to barrage her womb.

Bubblegum made sure to fuck her girlfriend's ass faster and harder as she continues to fondle the Vampire Queen's breasts.

Marceline moans and groans a few times before she looks at the Zombie Santa.

"C-Come on… B-Big guy… G-Give me everything!" She groans.

The Zombie Santa didn't understand that but he fucked Marceline harder when he wanted to finish big time inside of Marceline and Bubblegum could feel her own orgasm getting close as well when she had a hard time keeping in control of herself.

Bubblegum made sure to hold back as she fucked Marceline's ass even harder as Marceline moans and groans loudly.

It took about 5 minutes of intense fucking but the Zombie Santa finally climaxed with a roar inside of Marceline's pussy while Bubblegum gave out a cry of pleasure when she came hard inside of Marceline's ass with great force, filling Marceline with her pink load.

Marceline moans very loudly as her toes curled greatly before climaxing very hard on the duo's cocks.

It took them 20 or so seconds to ride out their orgasms before the two tapped off with groans and the Zombie Santa fell back with another hardon again while Bubblegum shuddered and shakes from how intense her orgasm was while she enjoyed the afterglow more or less.

Marceline shudders again after tapping off while enjoying the after before noticing the Zombie Santa's cock.

"D-Damn… he's still hard."

"P-Probably has one more shot left with us if my theory is right…" Bubblegum said when she saw the Zombie Santa sit up with another groan and this time the glow in his eyes was barely noticeable and Bubblegum's cock vanished from Marceline's ass.

"Got enough in you for one more round?" Bubblegum asked since Marceline looked pretty tired right now thanks to her needing to breath now.

"I maybe breathing… but I'm not down yet." Marceline said with a smirk.

"Good… lets finish this guy off so we can get Santa to appear for real." Bubblegum said when she sets Marceline on her feet and Bubblegum approached the Santa Zombie while the Santa Zombie looked a bit sluggish from how weak his body felt.

Marceline took a bit to get her footing before she follows her girlfriend.

A moment later, the duo were now seen giving the Zombie Santa's cock a double lick.

The Santa Zombie groans from that while he looks down at the duo, Marceline got the right side while Bubblegum got the left and they were moving their heads in sync so that they were grinding their lips on the cock and had their tongues lick various parts so that the cock was lubed more and more as time went on.

Bubblegum and Marceline hums a few times as they continues their actions before they reached the head and used their tongues to lick the tip.

The Santa zombie groans more from the feeling while the two ladies stopped their actions and they moved to sandwich the cock between their pussies and they grind their bodies against the Zombie Santa's cock while they could feel him throbbing more and more as time goes on.

"T-There we go… J-Just a bit more." Bubblegum said as she and Marceline were following the rhythm.

The Santa Zombie's cock throbbed more and more at a harder and faster rate while Marceline pants a bit as she could feel an orgasm of her own approaching.

"F-Fuck… come on big guy… unload all you got this time!" Marceline said while she and Bubblegum moved faster and harder to grind their pussies against Zombie Santa's cock more and more until…

Zombie Santa let out a growl as his cock pulsed before it shot out his last load of cum which spray on Bubblegum and Marceline's bodies.

Marceline and Bubblegum groan loudly when they climaxed hard on Zombie Santa's cock and their juices coat the cock that unloads more while they groan from the feeling of the sperm hitting their bodies and faces, some of the sperm even lands in their mouths and thanks to how the Zombie Santa's body was made, the loads were surprisingly sweet.

It took a bit before the Zombie Santa finally taps off before Bubblegum and Marceline tapped off a few seconds after.

This caused the Zombie Santa to fall limp as his cock turned flaccid and his glowing eyes faded to a vacant look while the Candy Santa was unmoving while Marceline and Bubblegum pants as they fell on the ground near the former Zombie Santa while they recovered from what happened.

"I-I think… h-he's finally… b-back to… n-normal." Marceline said.

"C-Close enough… u-until we get that crown… though after we get Santa to normal in a body… we need to deal with the females of my kingdom later… ugh… I owe you big time Marceline but I'm having a hard time feeling my legs right now…" Bubblegum said when she felt pretty tired right now.

Marceline weakly chuckles.

"D-Don't worry. I feel the same thing. I'll cash in that favor when it's all over."

"Y-Yeah… might as well… be o-one of your christmas gifts then o-once we are over with this… for now… h-hey Skeletons or guards… bring the Crown over… if my theory is right and I copied things right… Santa's mind and memories should be imprinted in the crown's blue gem like structure." Bubblegum said while she placed a finger on her earpiece.

" **Copy that."** One skeleton said before he gets the crown and brings it to the unconscious Candy Santa.

Once the Crown was placed on Santa's head, his eyes snapped open with a bluish light filling his eyes and the crown flashed as an iconic laugh filled the air.

" **HOHOHO!"** The Santa body laughed when the mind of Santa Clause filled his being and in no time any corrupt DNA was purged from his body as long lost Christmas magic filled his being and the Candy Santa looks around with a confused look when he had no idea where he was though he didn't seem to panic much… however seeing Marceline and Bubblegum on the ground like that did cause him some worry.

"Oh my, are you two women alright?" Santa said which showed he had no idea what just went on, granted he was separated from the body so it made sense in the lack of knowledge if he was stuck in the Crown jewel the entire time.

Marceline weakly waved her hand.

"Oh we're just… peachy. Just need some rest is all."

"Y-Yeah… just need rest an-WHOA!" Bubblegum said before she and Marceline shout out that last word together when Santa zapped them with Candy cane and jingling magic while Santa smiles at them.

"Oh if that is all no worries, I know a trick to help with full recoveries." Santa said as Bubblegum and Marceline were cleaned and fully recovered while Santa smiles at the duo when they seemed like they got 8 to 10 hours of rest and full of food and red for Marceline's case.

"W-Wow… I feel so… refresh right now." Marceline said with a surprised look.

"Y-Yeah…" Bubblegum said.

Santa gave a jolly laugh though he did have a serious look when he saw his current state of dress and the two ladies.

"So… mind explaining why we were in this current state and why I'm not in the crown?, not like I'm complaining in not being in Ice Things gem but… well… not everyday one wakes up in front of two lovely ladies and not get the wrong idea, I maybe Santa but I'm still a man after all sights like this will get me worked up… though… for some reason I'm not like I just gave some christmas cheer to a few lovely ladies recently." Santa said while he gave a hearty laugh again though considering the armored guard and how… dreary things looked around plus all the fluids… well he had a serious look when he expected some answers.

"R-Right... well it started like this." Bubblegum said as she took the time to explain Santa what had happen.

Santa listened patiently while he watched Bubblegum explain things and when Bubblegum finished, Santa rubs his beard.

"I see… so in a Chestnut so to speak, you wanted to help this lovely Vampiress experience Christmas after researching things, tried to make a body for me so you could put my mind here in this new body, but thanks to Ice Thing's intentions though intentional, this body pretty much became a Zombie, went out and forced himself onto women and bit men to turn them and now you and Marceline here after working to cure the male population finished with my jolly self is that right?" Santa said while he had a thoughtful look on his face from all this when he took it surprisngly well.

"Well we still had to deal with the female population though surprised you're taking this well." Marceline said.

"Well new body or not I'm still an old being older than you two combined, with age comes wisdom and with wisdom comes control, right now I'm shocked but I'm thinking a mile a minute of how to fix this though given Madam Bubblegum's know how in making this new Jolly body, she could probably work out a way to get rid of the memories of the last few days so no one remembers this traumatic event, I would use my Christmas magic to do the deed but considering Christmas is a foriegn concept here my spells are a bit… lacking… so to speak, one of them being a simple mind reading spell and No Madam Bubblegum, I cannot tell you those kinds of secrets given your questionable morality on things… as good intentioned as they were you revived the dead three times and while two of them were out of your control, you did help cause havoc among your people, normally I give coal for acts like that so why don't we consider ourselves even for this year in that I don't give you any coal this year and you don't ask how my magic works, no matter how complex or unexplained magic is, there is always a reason for the magic, logic or no… I mean would I ask to peek at all your technological secrets and stuff in order to make things that can help me with making toys and stuff for all the people on this planet?... pretty sure you would hesitate at best given that you have your own trade secrets right?" Santa said while he gave Bubblegum an eyesmile of sorts.

Bubblegum did blush a bit after hearing that.

"Okay you have a point."

"Hohoho… might as well be a lesson then young lady, but for now seems you two have your work cut out to heal all the females still in trouble, good thing I used my magic to help you recover… anyway I'll be going to get cleaned up now and maybe help with repairs and what not before I leave so I can get ready to help everyone on Ooo have a real Christmas next year… though if you really want to try and bring someone back next time… bit of advice… don't leave your corrupted material out in the open… and here, Marceline may like this one if you can get human cloning right instead of Candy based cloning." Santa said while he summoned a corked vial of red that he passed to Bubblegum oddly enough and he starts walking away from the two ladies while he gave a small jolly laugh.

Marceline blinked a bit after hearing that before looking at Bubblegum.

"What did he mean like that?" She said.

Bubblegum was confused as well when she looked at the vial and her eyes widened when she saw a name printed on it.

"Whoa… says here that this is blood from your mother Marceline, Dawn Elise Abadeer… not sure how he got it and I'll need to run tests but… whoa." Bubblegum said when she looked surprised at the vial in her hands.

Marceline's eyes widened after hearing this.

"S-Seriously?!" She said before grabbing the bottle and looks at it.

The Vial had a label and everything, showing blood type, allergies, likes and dislikes, various other things in detail that ran along the label in abnormally tiny print… all in all… this looked legit.

"My Glob… it's all there." Marceline said before her eyes start to get watery.

Bubblegum smiles lightly and she pats Marceline on the shoulder while she took the vial carefully from Marceline.

"Yeah… hopefully if I perfect things and make a clone body, we can ask Death if your mothers soul reincarnated or not, can make it simple to get her in that new body if that is the case, for now might as well put this away since we have things to do for now." Bubblegum said when she reminded Marceline they have a job to do with healing the females before they do anything else.

Marceline sniffles a bit.

"Right… need to help save the rest of your peeps now."

"Yeah… for now though, want to take a break since physically, we are fine… mentally… not the same." Bubblegum said when she worried for Marceline's mental fatigue.

Marceline blinked a bit as she looks at her girlfriend.

"Well… right now, even though I feel refreshed, it's better if we take a break for a moment."

"Yeah… come on, let's get going and rest up, maybe get a meal or something first… no more protein shakes for us hehe… seems we will be giving plenty so better get some skeletons to pass us drinks and red things when we deal with the females later." Bubblegum said as she led Marceline out of the room while the scene fades to black.

* * *

**(End of One-shot or possible two shot if we decide to make a second chapter, for now end of Nightmare in the Candy Kingdom before Christmas.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Most lemons in chapter are non consensual but not to the level of last time, please enjoy the chapter)**

**(And in case you missed the advertisements for last time, shout out for Yugiohfan163, He23t, Atomsk the Pirate King who helped me work on this so please look on his side of things on FFN and AO3 for more details.)**

**(Also we are backing up our accounts to so please take a look if you are curious, my username there, AKA, me TME, is emerald, and Atomsk's there on is atomsk, nothing else for he and I, and no caps as well… anyway onto the Intro of the possibly final Chapter of Nightmare in the Candy Kingdom before Christmas.)**

**The scene opens up to show on the 30th of december when this chapter was being written was some jingling bells and from a nearby chimney came out two people.**

**TME and Atomsk the Pirate King seemed to be doing a Christmas thing by coming down the chimney though seems TME was stuck on the way down upside down and TME struggles to get through the chimney end with no avail.**

" **F-Freaking A!... how Santa does this for each and every home I have no idea…" TME said while he stopped struggling to look at his friend upside down.**

" **Hehe… Unless he got a special ring that gives him speed like that Sonic Christmas special." Atomsk said.**

" **Never read that or seen it if its a comic or movie, need a check it later, I'll try and look it up on that site I got that let me watch the Adventure time distant lands special… mind taking care of the readers while I work my way out of this chimney?" TME asked as he tried to wiggle free more.**

" **Right…" Atomsk said before looking at the readers.**

" **Hey everyone, hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, sorry for this late update but hey, even us authors have to be with families. Anyway, so a recap for last chapter, years after the Gum War, Bubblegum was seen trying to create a candy version of Santa Clause. Sadly though, thanks to Ice King/Gunther, Zombie Santa had been made. Worst part… he's raping and infect some of the candy people. Wow 3 times in a row for zombie attacks. Surprise TME and I haven't done a AT and Resident Evil crossover. Anywho, Marceline and Bubblegum were able to subdue Santa and was back to change him and the male population back after many hours of tier 15. Now they need to fix the female population. But on the plus side, Marceline got a vial of her mother's blood. Talk about a good miracle."**

" **Y-Yeah… who knows… maybe could make a halloween story later in 2021 near halloween with an actual crossover and this time could have a worldwide epidemic of Zombies… could mix in the rape happy ones and stuff… anyway for this chapter… expect a lot of Futa on female here more than male on female… anyway unless Atomsk wants to add any last minute stuff, we should get in the story so I can get myself free." TME said as he worked to try and get free more.**

" **Nah I'm good. Let's make some magic." Atomsk said.**

" **Right… anyway let's set things a few hours after Marceline and Bubblegum get a good night's rest and what not… Christmas day for them…" TME said as the scene went to the Candy Kingdom Castle as the night turns to day as Bubblegum and Marceline wake after their hours long fuckathon with the males.**

* * *

**Ooo/Candy Kingdom Castle/ Bubblegum's throne room/ Marceline, Bubblegum**

The scene showed Bubblegum and Marceline while Bubblegum has a good night's rest… mainly for the fact she was waking after getting fucked by so many zombified males and what not… pretty sure it would tire many out.

Right now she was cuddling up to Marceline though the clock to the bedroom rang and the spring clock kitty flew from the clock and pawed lightly at their faces while mewing at them a bit.

The duo groan from that before Bubblegum was the first to wake up.

"Okay okay. I'm up." She said to the cat.

She pets the cat which caused it to purr and it then starts to paw gently at Marceline's head which caused her to pet the cat on the head as a tired Marceline to sit up and rubbed her head.

"I'm up, I'm up… man you really got to change the alarm on this cutie so it wakes us at a better time than the crack of dawn… I don't even work with sunlight." Marceline said when she rubbed her tired eyes a bit.

Marceline was still affected by the serum that gave her an Anti-Zombie curing effect and still had ebony like skin tone and she yawns when she felt like she needed the added air which did perk her up a bit.

Bubblegum couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry Marceline. Force of habit. Besides, we have plenty of work to do since we now have to cure the female side."

Marceline blinks when she remembered that and smirks at Bubblegum.

"Hehe, more like have guilt free fun times with plenty of ladies to get my rocks off, speaking of which you are still affected by that serum you made so we can do this later or do you need another injection?... just asking and do I need one?" Marceline said while she wondered if it was a temp thing and the skin thing was the only for good thing on Marceline's end.

Bubblegum was thoughtful for a bit.

"Not sure… we should go to my lab and check to see if the serum is still in effect."

"Like a blood test way or you having fun with an infected female kind of way?" Marceline asked while hoping it was the latter.

Bubblegum rolls her eyes.

"Blood test way." She said.

"Ah poo, was hoping to see a zombified you pretty much getting dicked by me after I got an injection so I could cure you." Marceline teased as she got up from the bed and stretched which showed her naked form.

Bubblegum lightly blushes as she looks at her girlfriend's bod.

"Well… I'm sure something like that can happen… unless if you want to... pretend." She said.

"Hehe, maybe but lets get that blood test out of the way so we can see if were still carrying the cure or not." Marceline said as she floats to Bubblegum's closet to get dressed when on one side was a couple of her outfits for if she stayed the night… was happening more and more lately.

Bubblegum though went to the bathroom so she can do her business before hopping into the shower for a quick cleanup.

After the duo was ready for the day, the scene went to Bubblegum's lab as she was examining both Bubblegum and Marceline had their blood tested, this showed that the cure was still in them but greatly diluted, seems it did fade over time but not all at once.

"Hmmm… seems we still have a bit of the cure left in our systems… Looks like we're gonna need more." Bubblegum said.

"You sure thats safe?, isn't there that… over… over… ugh been awhile so Its been awhile since I had to remember that word… its something where you take too much medicine and something bad happens… I mean not sure if that would effect us but won't we need to wait fully or test things out fully to see if we can even help people as is?" Marceline said when she worried more for Bubblegum then herself, Marceline had a passive regen, Bubblegum didn't.

Bubblegum gave her a reassuring look.

"Don't worry. The next batch of the cure will be on standby when we actually need it."

"I see… so what now?, we get started and see how things go?" Marceline said since the duo just woke and aside from a small breakfast earlier that was brought to the lab, they didn't do much else yet.

"Hmmm… well there's that." Bubblegum said before blinking when she remembered something else.

"There's still that vial of your mom's blood. Maybe we can try and… bring her back."

Marceline looked shocked by that and as she looks thoughtful… she surprisingly shakes her head no.

"Not right now Bonnie… were still dealing with these zombies right now, and I don't think you ever cloned a human before so you may want to fine tune that kind of thing before trying it… besides not sure if Mom's soul is in Death's domain or in a new body, nearly 1000 years or so, for all we know she could be reincarnated and stuff, heard you got that pendent thingy from Finn and you said he mentioned Shoko and stuff right?" Marceline said when she brought up that conversation, seems Bubblegum mentioned it in the past after that event happened.

Bonnie was thoughtful for a moment.

"Yes. That is correct." She said.

"Yeah well if Finn is technically Shoko reincarnated and what not, pretty sure my mom who died long before Shoko would have reincarnated LONG ago, I won't stop you if you want to try and surprise me later… just… make sure that mom's soul is even available before you do…" Marceline said when she looks a bit worried on how things would go.

Bubblegum was thoughtful.

"Maybe later… right now we should focus on curing the females first."

"Maybe, though just in case we should bring an infected lady here and see if we can even cure her properly… won't lie, going to have fun, but with a reduced effect, that cure may not last long and better safe than sorry and if worse comes to worse you could inject me and I'll handle things, can't be harmed for long so pretty sure that cure won't do much to me." Marceline said when she brought up that the last time she had fun with a female, the cure before it was properly synthasized could only give a temp cure, so Marceline was just pointing out if they went for a full on gangbang, they may not walk out if they couldn't even cure one female fully thanks to the diluted cure in their systems and made a rather lustful infinite loop of temp cures and getting infected again fully.

Bubblegum blinked a bit after hearing that before being thoughtful.

"Hmmm… actually we should definitely try that before doing anything else."

"Great, I'll let you pick out the lucky lady hehe, who knows, depending on who we pick, we could ask for some help after they are cured, less work on our hands so to speak right?" Marceline said when she suggests getting a bit of help as well.

Bubblegum blinked a bit after hearing that.

"Well… okay but who would we ask for help?"

"Well I did say that you could pick out a few infected ladies who could help us with curing others after you and I cure some here in your lab… you OK Bonnie?" Marceline asked when she wondered if Bubblegum was having hearing issues.

Bubblegum was a bit surprise after hearing that.

"Y-Yeah… Thought you meant outside help."

"Well we could bring outside help but I doubt many could, not sure how that cure would work on those not from the Candy Kingdom or myself, I mean we could call a few people but pretty sure that would take time, so figured we go for the quicker and possibly easier route." Marceline said while Bubblegum looked shocked when… Marceline of all people had a good idea and logical as well!?

"Wow Marceline… guess I must be rubbing off of you if you made a logical idea." Bubblegum said before chuckling.

Marceline gave Bubblegum a half lidded look.

"Oh just have some guards bring a chick here and we can see if I can cure them or not… _try and give a good idea and it's a shocker._ " Marceline said while she moved to sit nearby while muttering that last bit.

Bubblegum thought she took it too far before going towards the Vampire Queen.

"Hey, I'm sorry Marceline. I was just teasing."

Marceline grumbles a bit while she looks at Bubblegum.

"Yeah well lets just get to the fun stuff and I maybe in a better mood, I maybe a party type of Vampire Queen but I do have some serious ideas sometimes." Marceline said as she looks at Bubblegum with crossed arms.

Bubblegum sweatdrops.

"Well I know how to make it better." She said before kissing Marceline's lips after cupping them.

Marceline blushed from that as she felt that and a moment later, she gripped Bubblegum's ass through her dress and had her sit on Marceline's lap as she kept the kiss up for a moment as the duo float in the air.

Bubblegum moans as she hugs her girlfriend before she slides her pink tongue in Marceline's mouth.

Marceline's tongue fought with Bubblegum's for a moment before she and Bubblegum broke the kiss so they could breath with blushes on their faces.

"OK… now I feel better." Marceline said with a grin on her face as she moved to set Bubblegum on her feet on the floor carefully.

Bubblegum blushes a bit while smiling.

"Good. I'll go see which one will be our lucky candidate." Bubblegum said before she had her guards bring in a few infected candy women.

The guards salute and a bit later they brought in three different candy women.

One of them was one of those Candy corn like candy people with the multi stacked heads… oddly enough even though the bodies were connected only the mid section seemed infected… guess the virus had enough power to take over the bit part of the body… either that or the trio were just stuck together and the yellow part and white part of the Candy corn female looked worried at the orange part that gave many groans, growls and what not, thankfully the arms on the mid part were handcuffed and the yellow part of the Candy corn person controlled the legs so she wasn't going anywhere.

The next candy woman was a strawberry filled donut girl as her arms were cuffed behind her back while she was leashed by a few guards.

The final one was a ice cream like woman, she was made to be oddly shapely, either that or she moded her body on a warm day, either way she had her hands cuffed and like the Strawberry filled donut girl, she was leashed as well to keep her from running off.

"Hmmm… Interesting… So Bonnie, which do you pick?" Marceline said.

"Well was going to actually use all three, first was your choice more or less and if this diluted cure is not enough, I would inject you with a little to see how much is safe to use and after that you could try and cure the female again." Bubblegum said when she left the first pick more or less to Marceline it seems.

Marceline hums a bit as she looks at the zombie trio for a moment.

"Hmmm… let's go with… the Candy Corn one."

"Alright, you can step forward Julia, I remember you from a party a week ago… sorry for the trouble and well… hopefully Marceline can cure your middle section… though it would require a bit more tier 15 more or less so hope you don't mind." Bubblegum said when she spoke calmly to the top and bottom halves of the now identified Julia, guess they shared the same name with the sharing one body thing.

"I really hope so princess." The top part of Julia said as she… or they?... stepped forward.

After that happened, Marceline had the guards uncuff the middle sections hands and after they stepped back, Marceline smirks when she got undressed and stood in front of Julia in the nude and a moment later summoned her cock in front of the tri-beings gazes which showed how intense this would be.

The top and bottom of Julia blushes brightly when they saw Marceline's cock while the middle part had an excited look on her zombie face.

Marceline smirks at that and gave this order.

"Get on your back, might as well enjoy this and see how a Candy corn woman can please me." Marceline teased as she approached the tri-being though stayed out of reach of the middle section.

The top and bottom parts blushes brightly before a moment later, Julia was now seen laying on her back.

Marceline grins as she got over the tri-colored candy woman and moved to pretty much sit her pussy on the lowest ones face, her cock was pretty much laying on the Zombiefied parts face and the top part saw the dick head near her face and mouth.

Top part blushes brightly when she saw Marceline's dick head as the middle part somehow licked the base while the bottom muffles on Marceline's pussy.

Marceline shuddered from the feeling and moved to give the lower part a bit of space though she grins at the lowest part.

"Hehe, sorry but the sooner you and your upper part join in, the fast I can help your middle part here so get to licking, stroking, or sucking you two." Marceline said as the middle part of Julia used her hands to stroke Marceline's cock vigorously which made Marceline shudder a bit.

The top and bottom blushes more after hearing that but knew they need the middle to be normal again before a moment later, the bottom starts licking Marceline's pussying while the top was stroking off Maceline's cock.

Marceline groans from that while at the side, the two other zombified women were being held back by the guards as Bubblegum watched what was going on.

Bubblegum blushes at the sight as the top and bottom of Julia did whatever they can to please Marceline as the middle had it's tongue lick the base of Marceline's cock.

Marceline shuddered from this and she wondered how this would work exactly with her fun.

"So… quick question and the top part with the free mouth can answer… if I fuck one part of you, do all three of you feel thing?" Marceline asked with a teasing grin on her face.

The top part blushes brightly at the question.

"Y-Yes… we do."

Marceline grins as she moved to get off the single trio.

"Good… then I won't feel bad when I fuck the lowest part of you." Marceline teased as she moved to get between the Candy Corn woman's legs and smirks when she saw a tight looking pussy on the yellow part of the triple stacked woman.

The top and bottom of Julia felt nervous while the middle part had an excited look.

Though to two of the three's surprise, Marceline used a tongue to lick at the Candy Corn woman's pussy to give her a moment to relax and stuff.

The tri stacked woman let out a slight groan as they felt that though the top and bottom shudders the most.

Marceline then slipped her tongue into the sweet tasting pussy and in no time her tongue was running wild inside of the Candy corn woman's pussy to find weak points.

The top and bottom let out a couple more groans as they felt the Vampire Queen's tongue in their pussy as they blush.

Marceline smirks and used a thumb to rub her bud to help her feel better while she waits for the Candy Corn woman to feel better and better until…

The tri stack woman groans a bit loud before she climaxed on top of Marceline's tongue.

Marceline keeps wiggling her tongue in the woman's pussy and waits for her to ride out her orgasm.

It only took about 15 seconds before the tri stacked woman taps off as the top and bottom parts pants for breath.

Marceline removed her tongue from the Candy Corn woman's pussy and chuckles when she looks at the panting woman.

"Hehe… now that you are properly lubed… why don't we get to the real fun?" Marceline teased as she stroked her cock a few times in the tri-stacked woman's view.

The middle part had an excited look as the top and bottom blushes a bit brightly.

'O-Okay." The top and bottom said in unison.

A moment later, Marceline aimed her cock at Julia's pussy and a moment later she slowly pushed her cock inside, forcing her dick deep into the Candy woman's pussy, seems the trio were connected but not in a real infected way it seems somehow, Marceline would need to ask about that later since Marceline sent much deeper then she thought and knew for a fact she went through the yellow part of Julia just now.

The yellow part groans a bit loud as she felt while the top part whimpers a bit.

Marceline took it slow when she saw this and gave the duo time to adjust while making sure to not get grabbed by the zombified part.

The top and bottom part of Julia took a bit to adjust before letting Marceline know to continue.

Marceline nods and starts to thrust her hips which caused her cock to bash into the Candy Corn woman's womb again and again as time went on.

The tri-stacked woman groans a few times as they felt Marceline's cock going in and out of their pussy.

Marceline then thrusts her hips harder while Bubblegum in the meantime while there were two eager zombified females…

Bubblegum blushes brightly for a moment before noticing the other two zombie women looking excited as they watch Marceline.

Bubblegum then looks at the syringes nearby and well… she was curious on what would happen and after she wrote a note that would explain to Marceline in case things went bad and Bubblegum clears her throat to get the zombie women's attention.

When they looked over, Bubblegum made her choice when she look at the guards holding the ice cream woman.

"Guards, once I undress, release the Ice cream woman." Bubblegum said while she really hoped that her body would still be alright… but she had to find out if a diluted cure was just as effective as a full dose and she starts to get undressed…. Besides Marceline having fun right now was really getting her hot and bothered right now.

The guards blinked a few times at the order but knew not to disobey.

"Uh sure princess." One of them said.

Once Bubblegum was fully undressed, she looks at the guards holding the Ice cream lady in place and after forming a cock, she gave the order to let her go.

The guards gulped before they released the ice cream lady from her shackles.

The ice cream lady grunts a bit before she noticed Bubblegum and her cock before she approaches the candy monarch.

Bubblegum calmly waits for her to get close and waits to see how she would react as Bubblegum made sure to not do anything to aggravate her.

The ice cream woman stops I front of Bubblegum before she starts sniff around her for a moment before she starts to sniff Bubblegum's cock after getting down.

Bubblegum continues to wait as the scent of Bubblegum's cock went into the ice cream woman's nostrils.

That's when the ice cream woman opens her mouth and starts gobble up the candy monarch's cock before she starts sucking on it.

Bubblegum groans from that and she moved to grip the Ice cream woman's head.

"C-Cold." Bubblegum muttered when she could feel her cock freezing up a bit but she ignored the chill as she starts to facefuck the Zombie woman's mouth and throat.

The ice cream woman lightly gags as she sucks Bubblegum's cock as much as she wanted.

Bubblegum groans more and this got Marceline's attention as she continues to fuck the Candy woman under her.

Marceline blinks in surprise when she noticed before smirking.

"Wow Bonnie. Didn't realize you wanted to join in."

"O-Oh s-shut it M-Marcy… seeing you do this g-got me worked up… needed t-to test something and just in case… syringes are nearby…" Bubblegum said when she gestured her head to the two syringes on the nearby lab table.

Marceline blinked when she noticed and wondered what her girlfriend was planning but she would ask her later since she was busy with the candy corn woman.

This pretty much results in Marceline fucking the Candy Corn woman more and more as her orgasm gets closer and closer but before she blew her load, she quickly pulled free and moved to get ther cock in front of the zombified part of Julia and forced her cock deep in the middle parts mouth and facefucked the middle part as her precum dripped onto the middle parts tongue until…

Marceline lightly toss her head back as she groans loudly before firing her load in the middle part's mouth.

Julia's upper and lower half pant for breath while they had blushes as they watched the middle part drink the load greedily with blushes on their faces.

Bubblegum grits her teeth and groans when she came hard inside of the Ice cream woman's mouth with a rather hearty load.

The ice cream woman hums as she eagerly drinks down Bubblegum's cum.

Once the group tapped off, Marceline and Bubblegum removed their cocks from the duos mouths and pant for breath to recover while the zombified Ice cream woman and the middle part of Julia didn't seem effected by the load for a moment but a moment later, they seemingly returned to normal much to Julia's upper and lower parts relief.

"Phew. Looks like its working." Marceline said before looking at Bubblegum.

"Hopefully… remember last time with that Cream soda girl?" Bubblegum said to remind Marceline of what happened last time, she returned to normal but went back to a zombie state before Marceline got the full cure in her system.

Marceline sweatdrops.

"Yeah… don't want that happening again."

"Yeah… anyway I also wanted to see what would happen if a person with a diluted cure had… fun… with a zombified candy person… would I still get infected?, I have two medical syringes filled with the cure so if anything bad does happen to me, Marceline you should be fine given how your natural resistance to the virus and the cure in your system give a natural defense to the virus…. Not only that being undead probably makes the virus think you are already one of them so it probably doesn't alter much if not at all… anyway in case our diluted cured states don't work for long, just use one… I repeat… one needle to inject yourself with the cure and you can pretty much restore us all just in case… will probably be a bit before anything happens so we might as well take a moment to rest up." Bubblegum said when she points to the two syringes before Bubblegum sat on a chair.

"Good to know." Marceline said before she sat by Bubblegum to take a break.

Though the upper and lower part of Julia both looked confused by things as their middle part was still trying to recover.

"U-Um… what do you mean temporary?" Julia asked as Bubblegum gave a calm look.

"Well… the cure can fade a bit over time so were just making sure that anything we do now is temporary or for good… don't worry just in case we have two good doses of the full cure here but just in case, were testing out a diluted state of sorts since we don't want to overdose and stuff…. And well if worse comes to worse Marceline can cure us after she injects herself with the cure." Bubblegum explains.

Julia and the Ice Cream woman blinks in surprise after hearing that.

"So there's a 50-50 chance that we may stay cured or change back and that you may also get infected?" The Ice Cream girl said.

"Well… yeah but don't worry, even if we do get infected, pretty sure Marceline will have a lot of fun curing us for real, right now we're just checking to see if we can cure anyone as is, better safe than sorry right?" Bubblegum said while trying to help calm the ice cream woman a bit.

"R-Right… better safe than sorry." The ice cream woman said while she and Julia really hoped to stay cured.

Bubblegum hoped so as well though it seemed fate had other plans when Julia's mid section groans and Bubblegum sighs when she could see what was happening as Ice cream girl had a similar reaction while Bubblegum herself felt fine at first but could feel something off as the guards got ready to jump two of the three while Marceline looked fine.

"Oh freaking A… Marceline looks like we need you to take the full dose now, seems a diluted dosage over time won't cut it… sorry if it gives you issues later." Bubblegum said as she rubbed one side of her head from an oncoming headache that gave her a similar reaction to the other two which showed that while slowed from the diluted cure, Bubblegum was infected now.

Marceline was worried for her girlfriend before she grabs the cure and injected herself.

After Marceline did that and removed the needle, Julia, the Ice cream woman, and Bubblegum all groan more as they grit their teeth and shut their eyes and a moment later… their eyes opened to show green glowing eyes and while Julia and the Ice cream woman seemed sane for acting at least like normal Candy Zombies, Bubblegum seemed off since her gender was technically two at the moment since she had a cock on her body still and looked confused when she looked at the guards and Marceline when she seemed confused on what to do on biting or having her way with them.

Marceline sees this before getting Bubblegum's attention before she had her cock disappear.

"Hey Bonnie, look over here."

Bubblegum blinks before she looks at Marceline to see what the noise was about and her eyes blink when she saw Marceline smirking as she was sitting on the table after making sure the second syringe was safely moved away.

Marceline had spread legs, her folds were seen and she grins at Bubblegum.

"Hey Bonnie… looky looky… your favorite pussy." Marceline teased even if it wouldn't give a blush kind of reaction.

Once Bubblegum sees this, she immediately went over to the Vampire Queen.

Marceline smirks when she saw how hungry Bubblegum looked and relaxed as she waits for Bubblegum to get close.

After getting closer, Bubblegum grabs Marceline's hips before she slides her cock inside Marceline's pussy.

Marceline groans from that and as this went on with Marceline's pussy gripping Bubblegum's cock, the guards leashed the Ice cream woman and handcuffed the middle part of Julia and after that went on, they all look to see how the duo was doing as Bubblegum starts to thrust her hips hard while she went really rough with fucking Marceline's pussy.

The guards did blush at the sight as Marceline was groaning a few times while letting her infected girlfriend have her way with her.

And have her way with Marceline she did, though seems seeing Marceline's bouncing breasts caused Bubblegum to latch a mouth on Marceline's right nipple and sucked on it hard while she fucked Marceline even harder and a bulge formed in Marceline's womb as a result from the constant barrages.

Marceline groans a bit more before she starts moaning as she was enjoying this before wrapping her legs around zombie Bubblegum's waist.

This caused Zombie Bubblegum to thrust her hips harder while she moved her hands to Marceline's ass cheeks and gripped them tightly as she fucked Marceline for a surprisingly long time, guess the first orgasm helped with that, Marceline was even forced to lay on the table while Bubblegum moved down to pretty much fuck her hard while her cock worked to reshape Marceline's pussy again.

"C-Come on Bonnie. Give me everything you got!" Marceline groans even though she was enjoying the pleasure.

Bubblegum in her current state couldn't understand Marceline but she did hear how eager she was and fucked Marceline harder then ever, even surprised Marceline when she moved to smash her lips on Marceline's while her thrusting got erratic which showed she was finally getting close.

The guards were surprised by this as Marceline had the same reaction but let it go since infected or not, Bubblegum was still her girlfriend before Marceline kissed her back.

A minute later, Bubblegum groans loudly into the kiss and pushed her cock balls deep and groans when she came hard inside of Marceline's womb with great force, filling her womb with sperm.

Marceline hugged Bubblegum as she kissed her more before climaxing a bit hard on Bubblegum's cock.

As Bubblegum rides out her orgasm, she slowly starts to return to normal and noticed mid orgasm she was making out and having sex with Marceline right now.

Marceline noticed before she smirks at her while hugging Bubblegum more.

Bubblegum blushed but instead of ruining the moment, she kept quiet as she keeps on hugging Marceline as she rides out her orgasm and waits for Marceline to ride out her own.

It took some time before Marceline taps off before she starts rubbing Bubblegum's back in a soothing way.

Bubblegum rides her own orgasm out and when she tapped off with a groan, she pants for breath as she chuckles a bit when she stands fully as her cock stayed in Marceline.

"H-Hehe… seems like me getting zombified is a recurring thing… you OK Marcy?... didn't harm you?" Bubblegum said when she looks at a panting Marceline.

Marceline lightly chuckles.

"N-Nah… you were rough… which I like."

Bubblegum blushed though as Bubblegum pulled her cock from her girlfriends pussy and a large load leaked from her, the two other zombified women and the middle part of Julia were acting up from seeing this and Marceline noticed while passing Bubblegum the other syringe.

"Look alive Bonnie. They're back." Marceline said.

Bubblegum nods before she injects herself with the cure and while it did make her a bit light headed for a second, she didn't feel anything bad once she returned to normal and she looks at her guards.

"Alright… guards release all three and leave the room and guard this place, there shouldn't be any other issues to worry about now." Bubblegum said as Marceline summoned her cock in front of the Zombified Candy females views while Bubblegum's own cock was seen as well.

The guards looked at one another in concern but knew to follow orders before they uncuffed the zombie trio and left the room.

Once that was done, Marceline smirks at the zombified women as she moved to have Bubblegum sit on a nearby chair.

"Oh ladies." Marceline said to get the trio's attention.

When the trio… or 5 looked over counting Julia's upper and lower halves… they saw Marceine stroking her cock on the table as she sat on it again while Bubblegum blushed a bit as she did the same thing to get the zombified women's sights on her cock as well.

The zombie trio had excited looks before they each went to the two royals.

However, since there was only Bubblegum and Marceline one of the zombies had to go where the other zombie picks.

This results in Marceline getting with the Donut woman and the Ice cream woman as they both fought to suck Marceline's cock while Bubblegum was getting her cock vigorously sucked by the middle part of Julia.

Bubblegum groans from having her cock sucked as Marceline felt amused at seeing both zombies fighting for her cock.

This caused Marceline to smirk when she surprised all besides the distracted Julia when Marceline formed a second cock over her first cock so the two Zombie candy females wouldn't fight for one cock.

"Hehe, come and get it. Enough for you both." Marceline said.

The two zombies didn't register that but seeing both cocks was enough for the duo to start sucking The Vampire Queen's cocks with the donut girl on the bottom and the Ice Cream girl on top.

Marceline groans from that and let the duo work their magic while Bubblegym looks at the upper part of Julia and pets her on the head to show that everything will be alright even with her cock getting sucked vigorously by the middle part of Julia.

"Don't worry Julia. You're in safe hands." Bubblegum said with a reassuring smile.

The top part of Julia blushed at that though the middle part stroked off Bubblegum vigorously to try and get her to blow faster.

Bubblegum groans from that as the two zombie women kept sucking off Marceline's cocks.

A minute later, Marceline used her hair to move the duo onto the ground and with the Donut girl and the ice cream woman on top of her with their asses pointing Marceline's way, she grins at the sight while Bubblegum wanted to end things with a bang and asked if Julia could get on all fours or something.

Julia blinks a bit after hearing that before she got on the floor while wondering what the Princess will do.

Bubblegum in turn surprised the 2/3rd bits of Julia when she starts to eat Julia out while Marceline did the same with the two zombie women in case they needed the foreplay while she held the Ice cream woman's ass.

Julia groans as she feels the Princess eat her out as the two zombie ladies let out grunt and groan noises.

This went on for a bit as the two Royal's ate out the three ladies pussies more and more until...

The zombie trio let out grunt noise as they climaxed from their pussies.

Bubblegum and Marceline worked to please the pussies more and waits for them to ride out their orgasms.

About 15 seconds or more passes before the trio taps off.

Once that happened, Marceline and Bubblegum removed their tongues from the trios pussies and a moment later, aimed their cocks at the trios folds.

The zombie trio were able to look up before seeing Marceline shoving her two cocks in the donut and ice cream woman as Bubblegum slides her cock in the tri stacked woman's pussy.

The three Zombified women groan as Bubblegum and Marceline fucked them hard from the get go while their cocks barraged their wombs again and again as time goes on.

The zombie kept making groaning noises while the two parts of Julia had moan since they were feeling Bubblegum's cock.

The two royals keep their actions up with fucking the duo and Bubblegum surprisingly spanks Julia on the ass a few times.

"Ow!" The two parts of Julia groan while having a surprised look.

Bubblegum in turn keeps this up for a bit to see how Julia would act as Bubblegum got rougher with her thrusts.

That caused Julia to groan a few more times before the tri stacked woman starts moaning before feeling her pussy tight around Bubblegum's cock.

Bubblegum groans from this and keeps her actions up while Marceline fucked the Zombie femaled before her harder and Bubblegum and Marceline keep their actions up until…

The zombie trio groans at the same time before get climaxed a bit hard on Marceline and Bubblegum's cocks.

A moment later, Marceline pushed her cocks balls deep into the two women's pussies and groans when she gave the Donut woman and the Ice cream woman a serious filling as Bubblegum quickly pulled her cock free of Julia's pussy, turned her over while fighting from cumming and moved to put her cock in Julia's middle mouth and groans when she came hard inside of her mouth.

The middle part greedily drank in Bubblegum's cum as the two candy zombies's climax got stronger.

When Bubblegum and Marceline tapped off, Marceline pulled her cocks from the Donut woman's pussy and the Ice cream woman's pussy and Bubblegum removed her cock from the middle part of Julia's body and pants for breath and like last time, the trio start to have some kind of reaction as they returned to normal and this time for good while the Ice Cream woman and the Donut woman blushed at the position they were in and could feel a huge load in their wombs.

Marceline noticed the looks before chucking.

"Welcome back." She said with a smirk.

The duo blushed while Bubblegum shakes her head.

"Marceline, quit teasing them, pretty sure they would rather do things by choice, not like this… anyway you three… or two since no one came in Julia's womb… here are some birth control made by me." Bubblegum said when she hands the Ice cream woman and donut woman a pill each and some water.

Said duo thanked the princess before taking the pill while being glad to not be zombies no more.

And this time the trio, plus Bubblegum didn't change at all though the group was surprised when they heard a voice from the window.

"Interesting, so this is what I find after hearing about Zombies." A female voice said which caused everyone to blink and they looked over to see Huntress surprisingly sitting on the window frame and smirks with crossed arms.

"Huntress Wizard? What are you doing here?" Bubblegum said with a surprised look.

"Well… actually came with Finn since he and I heard something about Zombies from some males in the kingdom while some females looked worried…. We heard everything and saw everything just now… isn't that right Mr. trying to hide still with a sword in the wall as a handle." Huntress said while she looked down the window and she saw a blushing Finn as he was hanging from his current sword right now with one hand while Huntress had a long vine nearby that reach up here so the duo could climb up the vine which would explain why they could get up here and stuff.

Finn blushes in embarrassment before he climbs up the window.

"Hehe… hey PB, Marcy."

"Wow, Finn good entrance." Marceline said with a smirk.

"Well it was either this or knock out Banana guards, and we took the path of least resistance… anyway we came to offer our help if you can make more of those cures." Huntress said as she hopped into the room.

Bubblegum was surprised to hear that.

"R-Really?" She said.

"Come on PB, you really think I'm gonna let another zombie break out happen again if we don't do something? Even though… this is like the third time this happen." Finn said as he rubbed the back of his head.

As Bubblegum chuckles nervously, Huntress looks amused.

"Well instead of making an accidental undead zombie horde, why doesn't she just make a few undead candy/Vampire kids with Marceline?, pretty sure they could be at least terrors that can be reasoned with and no zombie outbreak would happen hehe." Huntress said with an amused tone to Marceline and Bubblegum.

Marceline and Bubblegum blushes brightly at the mention of kids before Marceline rolled her eyes.

"Oh haha." She said though Finn blinked when he saw Marceline's skin.

"Wow Marcy, did you get a tan or something?"

Marceline blinks at the sudden question and Bubblegum speaks before Marceline try and mess with Finn or Huntress.

"Actually, not sure if you heard about this in town but thanks to this cure, it partly gave Marceline some of her old human features, like the need to breath and her current skin tone as you can see, she is still a Vampire, just looking less so." Bubblegum said while she hoped that answered some things.

Finn blinks a bit after that.

"Really?... Wow Marcy. You actually look great." He said making Marceline blush before getting mischievous.

"Thanks Finn, though I'm already taken. Plus don't want to make your girlfriend jealous."

Finn blushed at that while Huntress rolled her eyes.

"Were not dating, were just sex friends more or less nowadays… and given we are probably more reserved then you two… pretty sure I can make a number of good teases if you want to get into a tease battle Mrs. Orgy Queen." Huntress said when she heard about what happened with many males from the mass gangbang and stuff.

Marceline smirked at the challenge making Bubblegum sweatdrop.

"Okay, let's not lose track, people. Finn, Huntress, if you want to help then Marceline and I would appreciate the assist. Just need to make more of the cure."

"Great… you also may want to make more just in case, not for other people joining but just in case stuff in case another outbreak happens… given your track record, no offense when I suggest that…" Huntress said when she gave Bubblegum a half lidded look on her masked face.

Bubblegum sweatdrops.

"Right… gonna need to make a lot more."

"Yeah… enough for possible outbreak number 37 hehe." Huntress said with a slight joking tone as Finn facepalms and Huntress rolled her eyes.

"Oh give me a break on the facepalms Finn… I'm trying to be… whats the word… more humor inclined since many see me as a emotionless woman… trying to prove otherwise." Huntress said with a raised eyebrow.

Finn rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Huntress. But you're never emotionless to me." He said with a kind smile.

Marceline smirks before she whispers this to Bubblegum.

" _Cue the wedding bells."_

Bubblegum giggles at that while she got to her feet.

"Well jokes aside we should get started so let me make two vials and we can get started for real… hope you are well trained by Huntress Finn… we got about a ton of Candy women to restore back to normal so you may fire blanks long before we're done." Bubblegum said not to tease Finn but to warn him he may have trouble if he was new to the tier 15 route.

Finn had a determined look.

"I'm prepared for anything PB and I have Huntress to thank since she showed me a lot of things." He said even though he blushed it while speaking highly of the wood nymph.

"Well thanks to Marceline here with us taking three down… we have about… 171 females to cure now… wait, correction, 170 since I forgot to count the Cream soda girl from yesterday so all four of us will have to take pretty much 170 lust crazed female zombie candy females to cure them so if you are that sure Finn, might as well give you say an extra 40 or so after we take on 25 females each, after that we can take on the remaining 30 together." Bubblegum said as she worked on the medicine while her back was turned from Finn.

Finn's eyes widened at the number making Marceline laugh.

"Hahaha… shouldn't put your money where your mouth is weenie."

"Yeah Finn… might as well ask to get a smaller number, either that or you take on 40 at first and Marceline, Bubblegum, and I take the 100, and you come back after some rest for the remaining 30 and stuff… either way a lot of sex about to happen so clear your schedule or if you want, bring some male friends and others, might as well get more help so we don't scar Finn from tiers… that would mean more of a cure made so how much can you make Bubblegum?" Huntress asked while Bubblegum hums.

"Well… plus the two for you and Finn, for the materials I have at the moment I can make about… 6 more full doses right now, I can make much more later but for the materials I have on hand in this lab right now I can take a couple hours or so to make 8 doses total so if you have people in mind who can help, might as well bring them in with calls or something." Bubblegum said as Huntress hums and looks at Finn.

"You call three people while I call Three of my own?" Huntress said though she blinks when she saw Finn already calling someone which caused Huntress to chuckle.

"Hehe, guess we spooked Finn quite a bit… anyway give me a moment to make some calls, pretty sure two people owe me one and the other is an old friend of mine, doubt many can top a succubus in sex so might as well summon an old demonic contact I know." Huntress said while she pulled her own phone.

Marceline blinked a few times in surprise.

"Wait what?! You're friends with a succubus?!"

"Well… yeah, bit of a long story but I made a contract with one once and instead of taking my soul, she just wanted a way to stay in the mortal plane of reality… so in a nutshell I'm like a get into Ooo free card for her, as long as she teaches me spells or has fun with me, she doesn't cause trouble, besides she is a good lay… pretty sure she could outfuck us all and stuff, her name is Lillum, you may have heard of her Marceline, she is a Succubus Queen and is a normal client of your dads when he needs some relief, not sure if he mentioned her though." Huntress said when she scrolled to a number with Lillum's name on it and gave it a quick text for Lillum to come to Huntress ASAP, partial emergency but no real rush since she wouldn't be needed until 2 hours pass.

Marceline blinked at the name before her eyes widened.

"Wait so you met Lilly?"

"Huh… didn't expect you to know that nickname, just to check, we talking about a Succubus named Lillum, magic inclined, likes to flirt and get fucked by pretty much anything with a pulse, and sometimes likes to tease people with an over the top figure that no mortal can naturally match unless they use magic or have super strength to support the frame?" Huntress asked while she looks at the Vampire Queen.

Marceline chuckles.

"Oh yeah that's her. Though she wasn't a Queen when I met her. Last time I saw her was… oh back in my Vampire Hunting days." She said making Bubblegum blinked a bit.

"Really? How come you never mentioned her?"

"Bonnie it was like… almost a thousand years ago. Plus it was way before you and I met." Marceline said.

"Really?, how did you two meet?" Huntress asked since this was way before her own contract and Marceline rubs her chin.

"Well…. She actually saved me from a horde of Vampires by distracting them in her… own way… I ran to recover and when I healed up, went back to check up on her and well… she pretty much outfucked them all when she offered to give them a good time and stuff… again can go into detail more but she took on 15 or so Vampires of male and female Gender… we hung out after a couple times, and since I was half human at the time I was able to give her plenty of energy by having a fling or two before she had to go back to the Nightosphere since her contract was over at the time… didn't expect to hear about her until now so this is going to be an interesting reunion." Marceline said while she had a fanged grin on her face.

Huntress blink at the story.

"Huh, interesting. Guess she'll be happy to see you." She said.

"Yeah, wonder if she will be sticking around here… maybe make Bonnie jealous hehe…" Marceline said while Huntress chuckles.

"Sorry but she is actually seeing someone, a human by the name of Emerald, she thinks he maybe contract material to turn him into an Incubus which is saying a lot since it takes ALOT to impress Lillum, knowing her she would bring him along." Huntress said when she grins at Marceline a bit.

Marceline blinks a few times in surprise.

"Wow… he must be a stamina freak if he's able to impress Lilly."

"Actually… A Glob must have been looking out for him since he is a stamina monster… outlasted Lillum for a bit and that was BEFORE she used her sperm draining powers after some lessons… either that or maybe a reincarnated demonic being given how adaptive he was to Lillum's skills and spells… point is don't be surprised if he flirts with you and Bubblegum since Lillum kinda make him into a bit of a flirt… even flirted with me while I was hanging around Finn and that got him to be jealous." Huntress said as Finn puffed out his cheeks when that was mentioned.

That made Marceline snickered as Finn grumbles.

"I'll show him." He mumbles.

Huntress chuckles and she looks at Bubblegum.

"So Bubblegum, what do you think?, think you can use one of those vials for Emerald or maybe squeeze a bit more into an extra syringe if I gather ingredients to help make a 9th vial?" Huntress asked since Finn was finished calling his three allies but Huntress had yet to call her two allies yet so why not have Emerald as one of the two?

Bubblegum was thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmmm… I don't see why not. Just need to make sure I have enough."

"Alright, anyway… I'll be calling the Queen of Flames and a friend of mine, a Water Nymph princess called Hydrian… she and Phoebe could get along well if they meet so might as well play matchmaker." Huntress said with a smirk on her face.

Bubblegum blinked in surprise.

"I-I see… Wasn't aware that you and Phoebe knew each other and that you're also friends with Water… or Hadrian."

"Eh you would be surprised, Phoebe is more or less Finn's friend and I was introduced and Phoebe and Hydrian are pretty much friends though I'm hoping to change that soon… anyway I get some ingredients from Hydrian's kingdom and she and I pal around sometimes when Finn is not around since he is more or less doing heroics nice times out of 10… anyway Finn, who are your three people for backup?" Huntress said when she wondered who Finn called since Jake may not join in for obvious reasons.

"Well I can't call Jake since… we'll Lady will throw a fit. So I call this one guy I met on my adventures. His name is Cedric and he's a wolf humanoid. Cool dude. Plays guitar, uses a sword and has electric powers. Then there's this hedgehog humanoid, Rachel. She's really tough especially on the quills. Finally I messaged Elena to join us." Finn said.

"Elena?, Jungle princess?, not that I'm complaining since she is tough by why her?" Bubblegum asked while Marceline smirks.

"Have a thing for forest and jungle based women Finn?" Marceline teased while she enjoyed that one.

Finn blushes brightly.

"Well… Huntress sometimes invites her and whenever Huntress is busy doing… either wizard stuff or doing something with nature, Elena would either either visit or calls for an adventure… or well you know." He said while blushing.

Marceline chuckles while Huntress smirks.

"Well considering Marceline is pretty much dating Bubblegum, I doubt she could complain if I do anything with Elena in front of her and get Finn in that… who knows… may try and have her watch as she and I please Finn later if we stick around for an after saving party with an after hours type thing… not the first time after all since I do get free passage for ingredients in the jungle kingdom and a good lay from Elena." Huntress teased while she crossed her arms as Bubblegum listened in as she continues her mixtures.

That made Bubblegum lightly jolt when she heard that as Marceline lightly blushes from the tease before chuckles.

"I can see why the hero sticks with you. Surprise you two aren't dating since I heard that wood nymphs chose who's mate material."

"Eh, maybe with Finn but he still has a lot to learn so I'm hoping this event helps level him up a lot so to speak, taking a mate is a serious matter and unless a certain complex and long to prepare spell is used to help reverse things if not done properly, I could be stuck with a kind hearted guy who may not satisfy me… nice in the long run for companionship but not good for child bearing since I would want a few kids in the future, but not now before you get any funny remarks." Huntress said when she could hear a tease coming a mile away from Marceline.

Marceline smirks.

"Oh don't worry. I'll save my best tease for last." She said before having a thoughtful look.

"Hang on… don't wood nymphs lay eggs?" She said making Finn and Bubblegum blink in surprise.

"Hmmm… well that is a bit of a misconception, it depends on who we bond with, if I bonded with an egg laying type of animal, my body would lay eggs, but since I'm technically with Finn, if something does happen, I would have a kid after 9 or so months, the bonding process handles the rest by adapting our body to our mates preference and stuff so we can have a 100% chance at giving birth to their child, we don't half ass that kind of spell, outside of that, chances of getting knocked up by anyone would be around… 3% or so… for egg and non egg layers… think of it as a more long term way to try and have a child naturally though my chances of having a kid are lower than yours so I don't use birth control unless the situation requires it." Huntress said when she crossed her arms.

"Hmmm… good to know." Marceline said.

"What?, you want to try and have a kid with a Wood Nymph or something?, well I don't mind trying since you are a powerful being but I'm testing Finn to see if he is mate material first… I mean why do you think I wanted to win that Wizard competition back then with Bubblegum as the prize?, it wasn't just to get a kiss from her that was for sure… wanted to test her as well since Finn was not of age at the time." Huntress said while she didn't look ashamed at all to say that.

Bubblegum was surprised when she heard that.

"W-Wait… seriously?" She said.

"Whoa whoa… Wizard Competition? And getting a kiss from Bonnie was a prize?" Marceline said as she hadn't heard this before.

"Yeah, was years ago, the prize was a kiss from Bubblegum, didn't she tell you?" Huntress asked when she raised an eyebrow at Bubblegum a moment later.

Marceline glances at Bubblegum making said Candy Monarch chuckled nervously.

Huntress chuckles before she looks at Marceline.

"Well you have no worries now, you have Bubblegum as a mate and a lifelong one as well given how you two won't age and stuff, so try and not throw that relationship away…. Besides I don't mind giving you and Bubblegum a fun time later to make a thing like this a thing of the past." Huntress said when she grins at Marceline.

Marceline and Bubblegum blinked a bit after hearing that before Marceline smirked.

"Hehe, well if you don't mind, then this will be an interesting threesome… besides curing the zombie chicks."

"Maybe… for now Finn and I should get ready to greet the allies so we will see you two in a few hours, better get those syringes ready Bubblegum… we're about to cure a lot of females." Huntress said as she left the room via flipping out the window as Finn chuckles a bit as he followed Huntress… though carefully as he climbed out the window and down the root.

Marceline chuckles before looking at her girlfriend.

"So… if anyone won that wizard competition, they would get a kiss from you?" She said.

As Bubblegum blushed more from that, the time went to a couple hours later with Huntress and Finn back with the friends and allies they made minus two people.

Finn had Elena nearby, Cedric and Rachel were talking and he was a blue furred wolfman and Rachel was a cute looking pink Hedgehog humanoid with blue highlights.

Huntress had Phoebe and Hydrian near her while she explained some things and as Bubblegum, dressed, and Marceline, dressed, entered the room with the syringes.

"Hey guys we're here with the syringes… how is everyone doing?" Bubblegum said while Marceline noticed Lillum and Emerald not here yet.

"Looks like almost everyone is here. Where are Lillum and this Emerald dude?" Marceline said.

A moment later, a large portal opened near Huntress with a smirk.

"You rang Mar Mar?" A female voice said as a very well endowed and shapely women exits the portal, she had large demonic wings, a shapely figure with F to G cup breasts, wide hips, and she wore a bondage suit like outfit while it covered all of her body but made her look very provocative.

Behind her was a human man with long brown hair, green eyes, but didn't look too impressive at a glance from the outfit he wore which was a simple green shirt, black cargo pants, and black boots.

The demoness smirks at Marceline when she saw her.

"Hehe, looking good Mar Mar, hope you are doing well these days… gotta say love the new look you have." The demoness said when she oddly used the nickname Ash used to use for some reason.

Marceline blinked a bit before chuckling as she goes to the demoness.

"Hey Lilly. Long time no see."

"Indeed, you with the Princess or Queen of Sweets it seems, going up in the world since I heard you have no subjects after being the sole Vampire as far as I know, how are you doing?, I've been doing well over the years and took over the Sex demon realm from my mother… bit of a thing before anyone asks…" Lillum said when she hugged Marceline for a moment when she was happy to see her.

Marceline returns the hug.

"So I heard. Congrats on that." She said before looking at the human that came with Lillum.

"So is this guy with you Emerald or does he have a hot twin?" Marceline said with a smirk.

The man now known as Emerald blushed while Lillum giggles.

"Hehe, well he does actually though… his personality could use work… guys nice in his own way but is like a more stoic Huntress if you can believe that, guys nice with kids and stuff so I know he has a heart… anyway Emerald, say hello, this is Marceline I mentioned." Lillum said as Emerald approached the duo and bowed deeply to Marceline.

"It is an honor to meet the illustrious Vampire Queen in person, honestly words don't do justice for the beauty I see before me and if I can be frank I'm surprised you and Lillum didn't get together in the past given what I heard about the encounters you had." Emerald said when he tried to be as mannerful as possible and Lillum had to hold back a giggle when she whispered in Marceline's ear.

" _I told him you were a powerful ice Queen to strangers so he is trying to be as well mannered as he can, he is a lot more friendly but he is a bit scared you may knock him through a wall if he says the wrong things… either play along or end it if you want."_ Lillum whispered as she lets Marceline go as Emerald bowed even deeper to Marceline and nearly fell over as a result… honestly that was a perfect 90 degree angle like bow of sorts so that was impressive he didn't fall earlier.

Marceline couldn't help but giggle before she decides to play along.

"Well good to meet you Emerald. Play your cards right and you may have me as an ally. Only a handful of people have that honor." She said.

"Is this before or after people find out that you are punking them like you are now and it gives them a second opinion of you and not in a good way?" Bubblegum said when she gave Marceline a half lidded look as Emerald blinks, looks up and tilts his head when he said one word.

"Huh?" Emerald said as Lillum busts out laughing at how confused Emerald was right now.

Marceline snapped her fingers.

"Damn Bonnie… you didn't have to ruin it."

"And we don't have time for pranks right now, you can do them later once we are not dealing with zombified Candy people." Bubblegum said when she looks at Marceline with a look to clear things up with Emerald otherwise no fun times with her for a few days after this incident is over with.

Marceline pouts a bit.

"Fine. Emerald, I'm not an Ice Queen. It was a joke but I'm still a Queen."

"Oh… do I still be well mannered?" Emerald asked as Bubblegum points a thumb at Marceline while she looks at Emerald.

"Oh just be yourself Emerald, Marceline is a Rocker girl who likes to party more or less, so being mannered around her annoys her except for situations like this… amusing but we have a serious matter to deal with." Bubblegum said as Emerald blinks at that.

"I… see… I'm still getting used to the Royal stuff from meeting some of Lillum's friends and they are pretty relaxed but many princesses of Ooo are normally all so… Ridged… if I can be blunt… all rules and no fun… granted some rules are nice… prevents raw chaos but sometimes they can be a bit much... Anyway its nice to meet you your highness Bubblegum, I heard about you and while friendly, being mannered is a good thing from some of your Banana guards…. Though given how some walked into walls and stuff when we appeared I would either chalk it up to Lillum distracting them or they don't have much in brains… though I think its the first since Lillum is a beauty among beauties." Emerald said with a smile a moment later as Lillum blushed from the compliment.

Bubblegum blinks a bit before sweatdrops at the mention of her guards.

"Right… so Finn, I see that you and Huntress brought your other allies which by the way, hello Phoebe."

"Hey." Phoebe said before Finn spoke.

"Yup, you already know Elena." She said as Elena waved before Cedric spoke.

"Hello, name's Cedric."

"And I'm Rachel." Rachel said with a smile.

A moment later, a blue water woman in a puffy watery dress speaks up.

"And in case no one knows me, I'm Hydrian the Water Princess… it is an honor to meet you and your significant other Bubblegum, we rarely talk so I believe this is the longest we ever talked aside from meetings." Hydrian said when she bowed slightly to Bubblegum and Marceline and stood to look at the duo with a cute smile on her face.

Bubblegum also bowed.

"Likewise Hydrian. Wish it was on different circumstances."

"Indeed… I heard rumors about zombies popping up here… a third time… truth be told many princesses are worried you may cause a world wide epidemic so the next meeting between Royals will most likely be talking on how to deal with you with any reviving research… not saying we're trying to order you around and stuff… its just…" Hydrian said as Elena rolled her eyes.

"We don't want another apocalypse that can doom the world like the pre-mushroom war did, some people are calling you the female Lich now for raising the dead… again…" Elena said while she raised an eyebrow at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum felt insulted for that.

"Okay… I don't blame you all for that type of thought but don't compare me to that evil thing. Second… I didn't technically cause this since someone accidentally messed with my experiment. Plus Marceline and I were able to contain the pandemic."

"Maybe but let me tell you two things." Elena said when she walked up to Bubblegum with crossed arms.

"As Royal to Royal, I'm not threatening War or anything like that, but given things, accidental or not… your… Accidents are getting more widespread so any revival projects you do get supervised by people who know what they are doing and yes I'm talking about people like myself… its a long story and Huntress and Finn know this but thanks to a Deal with Death and Life, once a generation, the current Jungle Kingdom Queen gives herself to Death and births a child for him for my kingdom's Death Clan… I can explain more later and we get some perks like summoning ghosts of the dearly departed but my kingdom, being not only good with shamanistic magic, but in all things nature, are allied with Life and Death and can act as their arms and legs in the mortal world… long story short I heard that Death is not amused and if he heard about a 4th revival attempt that went awry… he would come in person to teach you a lesson that you won't forget… heard a few threats are like destroying your kingdom while leaving your citizens alive so you would have to rebuild your kingdom from scratch or just reap you and keep your soul bound in one of the Dead worlds and Marceline would have to come for Conjugal visits until you work off your sins as Death calls it… point is… my Death clan will be keeping an eye on you to make sure ANY revival projects don't cause Death to come in person and pretty much show you why not to piss off the Glob of Death." Elena said while she gave Bubblegum a serious look since to her, Bubblegum was pretty much spitting on the natural order and Elena would have none of that.

Bubblegum facepalm as Marceline shook her head.

"You really shouldn't have kept any evidence of zombie guts Bonnie."

"Sadly… you're right Marceline. If I knew how bad it was gonna be, I would've made a time machine and go back in time to stop the outbreak."

"Which on-!" Finn said but was interrupted by the candy monarch.

"The First one Finn!"

"Pretty sure the Glob of Time Chronos or his successor in training would try and stop that one though." Elena said as Bubblegum facepalms.

"Of course there would be Globs of time…" Bubblegum muttered while Elena shrugged.

"Well as long as you don't do anything that can piss off the beings who made this world's natural order, pretty sure you are good now, you got this stuff contained and have a cure ready so not like you are not prepared now." Elena said as she walked away for a moment.

Bubblegum muttered something incoherently for a moment.

"Let's go in and help cure the female citizens." She said.

"Hehe, yeah, pass us those needles and lets get going though considering things… is it safe to use for those not human or Candy based?, Emerald and Finn maybe fine but will the rest of us be fine?" Lillum said though she worried for everyone's health.

"Hmmm… Well I not only designed each syringe to be able to be used on multiple people, no matter species since its fireproof, rustproof, and what not… as for the medicine, it shouldn't since I used some ingredients that wouldn't cause much of a reaction… best I can say is that you may have a stronger sex drive though… had to use some things to help with being able to deal with an army of females so you may experience issues if you stay hard for longer then an hour since all of us need to use penises… as for beings like Phoebe and Hydrian… well Hydrian would just have the solution work its way through her body so its mixed with her, as for Phoebe… well I made a special one where the mixture uses some Flame Kingdom based medical applications and a Banana guard in fireproof armor is coming in and carrying that one since I had to figure out a way to make the medicine not burn her from the inside out since she is made of fire and the liquid is normally water." Bubblegum said when an armored Banana guard entered the room with a hot glowing Syringe and passed it to Phoebe while being extra careful with it.

Phoebe blinks a bit before grabbing the syringe.

"Wow… good thinking." She said.

"Yeah, anyway there are three side effects, one is obviously once you take it, you'll be hard for quite awhile, hopefully it will wear off since I had to make this one to act like a heavy duty viagra and it may last for a bit so we may have to walk around naked and stuff afterwords in the Castle, thankfully I can have this place emptied of others so we won't have public issues, second you'll be a lot more productive so for guys like Emerald, Finn, and Cedric who have testicles, you'll want to get with ladies daily even outside of this to help calm down… finally once the injections are injected, you'll be in a bit of a lust induced haze so we will use your injections once we get to the area where the female zombies are held, we will take turns with a group of female zombified ladies being let in after you take an injection, it will help with pacing and it will let others like Phoebe get ready for her turn by using a flame shield or something if she knows one, same on the zombified females since we don't want them burned from the inside out from her fiery sperm." Bubblegum said without a hint of a blush to show she was in lecture mode right now as she explains the syringes that everyone had and to not use them until they get to the area where the female zombies are.

Finn, Huntress and their allies blinked when they heard the side effects which caused Cedric to whistle.

"Talk about informative, though I'm sure we won't have a problem with the second condition, hey fellas?" He said with a smirk towards Finn and Emerald.

"Well not sure about you but Finn has Huntress and I got Lillum so…" Emerald said when he wondered who Cedric would get with and Cedric smirks when he had a hand on Rachel's shoulder to show who he was with.

"Right… though given the situation… think we could have fun with some of you ladies?... not like I'm saying anything bad but given Lillum and our significant others may be busy, we may not have much choice but ask all of you for help in some cases." Emerald asked while he looks at the ladies with a smile.

Marceline smirks.

"Well if Lillum doesn't mind, maybe me and Bonnie could try him out." She said making Bubblegum blink in surprise.

"Well I don't mind but sure we need to take turns?... pretty sure I could take all of these people and save the trouble and pretty sure Emerald could help all of these poor ladies himself… then again I don't want there to be issues so lets get going… after that we can talk on who gets turns with Emerald here hehe… though I may give that sexy ass of yours a good time since its been awhile Mar Mar." Lillum said when she floats by Marceline and slapped her on the ass in a teasing way.

Marceline jolted a bit before grinning.

"Right back at yeah." She said before giving Lillum's ass a good slap.

Lillum jolts and grins as she floats by more and Bubblegum gestured for everyone to follow her.

"Alright, as long as everyone is fine with this, please follow me, I won't lie things will be intense, Finn can tell you how aggressive the older outbreaks were, and this one is more so so unless you have serious strength, better get ready to be dominated by female zombified candy woman." Bubblegum said while she walks down the hall.

Finn rubbed the back of his head.

"She's not wrong about that. The last two were crazy. Well the second time was more crazy." He said before shuddering when he remembers all the biting.

"Yeah… anyway we will have 10 or so zombies each so… who is going first?, the zombified women won't be going anywhere so we got time to decide." Bubblegum asked when she looks at the group that followed her.

Huntress shrugs.

"I don't mind going first."

"Alright, I also made special birth control pills so any female you get with won't get knocked up, we don't know if this virus also affects their chances of getting pregnant so they will get this after so better safe then sorry." Bubblegum said as she led the group to an underground area so no one would have issues with privacy as the group went down an elevator into a high class VIP box that had many bars to protect everyone.

"Welcome to an old training facility that I had, its being used to hold the zombified women, as you can see this old arena has been cleaned and stuff and there are various things in the arena so you won't get bored." Bubblegum said as she points to the arena where many chairs, desks, and other items were so the fun with the zombie females wouldn't be an issue in repeat actions.

"Wow." Rachel said as she looks around as the others do.

"Thanks, worked on it for a while, figured this place could be useful in the future but given the situation… not quite how I intended to use this place." Bubblegum said when she didn't expect to put on a sex show here.

Cedric chuckled.

"Well better than nothing. Can always fix it again later."

"Yeah… anyway Huntress, inject the syringe into your arm after forming a cock, you'll need to undress first and maybe use something to secure your mask, the zombiefied people won't have any control of their actions so they may grab your face and your face would be seen in full, I heard its a pretty sensitive subject so better safe then sorry." Bubblegum said as Huntress hums.

"Good to know, though I do have some precautions… after all under this mask…" Huntress said before she had Finn Emerald oddly remove her mask… to show another different colored mask.

"Is another mask, unless I dispel an enchantment on the masks, a new one will be equipped if the older one is removed by force, granted this is not forced persay since I'm actively using the spell to equip masks but shows I am prepared, and worse case scenario I can just use a curse to keep my mask on and then dispel it later." Huntress said while Emerald funnily enough put on Huntress's old mask and Lillum pulled it off which gave him a green mask and then a red, blue, black, white, ETC.

Lillum stopped at the green mask again and looks at her student.

"Hehe, considering that I happen to see your face once by accident, surprised you Wood Nymph's don't just get rid of those things, pretty sure you could have anyone here with your full beauty on display." Lillum said while Emerald enjoyed the mask he wore while other picked up other masks and wondered if it was fun to wear them.

Finn put on a white mask as Cedric got a blue one while Rachel got a red one.

"Wow, it almost makes me look like a wood nymph or something." Finn said.

"Well I don't know about that. Feel like a burglar. Or better yet, a ninja if I fix the mask." Cedric said.

"Or a kinky sex mask if you want to get dirty about it… either way better not remove them until Huntress gets done, doubt she has many masks in stock for that forced removal enchantment." Lillum said as Huntress shrugged.

"Well current mask won't be removed and…" Huntress said before she snapped her fingers and all but her current mask was disenchanted.

"There, consider the masks gifts or something and they don't have that summoning enchantment, I added a repair and cleaning enchantment so they won't get messed up later unless completely destroyed… good luck with altering the mask later Cedric… going to be hard to do unless you talk with me about redesigns first… anyway I also made another enchantment that I switched them to and its a curse like effect though you can remove it at will… still a bit… finicky which is why I don't use it on my own mask… no real issues, its just that sometimes the masks will stick on and are hard to pull off." Huntress said as everyone removed their masks… besides Emerald who couldn't pull his mask off while Lillum chuckles.

"H-Hehe… seems Emerald hit the jackpot it seems… not sure if its a good thing here though." Lillum said as everyone put their masks back on and Finn tried to remove Cedric's and didn't come off and when Cedric went to remove it, it came off, seems Huntress's enchantment worked so others couldn't force its removal.

"Huh, neat." Cedric said making Rachel giggle.

"Well I like my mask. Think I look cute in this Cedric?" She said.

Cedric smirks as he grins at Rachel.

"Drop dead sexy if I can be honest." Cedric said when he could picture Rachel in the nude with the mask and it made her a bit kinky of sorts to him.

Hearing that made Rachel blush from that compliment making Marceline smirk.

"Talk about smooth. Heard you like to play a guitar. Can't wait to see what skill you have."

"Hehe, you'd be surprised at what I can use my skills for… not just for guitar playing if you get the idea." Cedric said as his tongue sparks when he talked and his fingers spark as well while he wiggles an eyebrow at Marceline.

"Oh I definitely like you." Marceline said making Bubblegum sweatdrop at the flirting.

"Ok Ok… we can flirt and what not later… for now there are some things you all will need to do… first off each zombie woman gets ONE orgasm each from you all… the cure works vaginal, anal, or orally, once that happens, some Banana guards will bungee jump down into the area where the woman is at once she is cured and get her out of there before she can be bit or something, they will take care of her later so no worries on birth control and what not, second, unless you are like Lillum and can pretty much have fun constantly, AKA, not fire blanks, I would suggest only taking one round… if you want more fun, wait a few rounds first to recover, food and drinks will be brought in soon to help with the recovery process, finally NO… and I repeat, no fun in the viewing box unless many people have already went first… I can hear this question a mile away from Marceline, Lillum, and a few others and telling you all now that while I can't fault you all for wanting fun, we are here to help heal citizens first and foremost so while I can let you have fun AFTER you help with a round, any multi round takers need to recover after their rounds so NO fun for the round taker for two rounds to give them ample time to recover, eat and what not…" Bubblegum said when she gave the more pervy people of the group a look to not argue with her on that.

"Aww man." Marceline said before snapping her fingers since Bubblegum was a step ahead of the question.

"I know you too well now Marcy, anyway won't stop you from having fun but at least let people like Huntress cure one batch of people before you try and have fun with them, anyway Huntress, since you know the rules, please enter the arena, after that you can pick the type of Candy female you want, got them sorted a bit so we won't have any issues like with Marcy and I when we cured many males… no much fun so to speak when we had to take on nearly 200 men by ourselves." Bubblegum said with a blush as Lillum chuckles.

"Hehe… too many?, I consider that an all you can eat buffet." Lillum teased as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

Marceline chuckled.

"Who else but Lillum." She said jokingly.

Huntress nods her head a Bubblegum before she starts heading to the arena.

Finn still had a concerned look.

"Good luck Huntress. And be careful."

Huntress looks at Finn with a small smile and nods before she went to the center of the arena and a Banana guard on a bungie cord dropped down and passed Huntress a Tablet.

"Here you go, pick the 10 ladies that interest you and I'll come back for this tablet and we can get the Females of your choice." The Banana guard said as he pulled a few times on his bungie cord and went back to the ceiling area to wait for Huntress to call for him since it would be a bit if Huntress had to look at each and every female there… 170 was a lot and Huntress could pick 10 for now.

Huntress blinked at the numbers before she started to thoroughly look through the tablet.

It took her 10 minutes to look through the list while picking the occasional woman, and when she was done, she gestured for the Banana guard to come down and after he took the tablet, he looks at Huntress.

"You use the syringe?, princess says I need to see you use the syringe if you havent yet, and you need to get naked after that and everything else she said." the guard said when he looks at Huntress with a curious look.

"Don't worry. I have it with me." Huntress said before she pulls out the syringe and injects herself with the cure.

Once that happened, she felt something off with her and she pretty much ripped off her clothing and everyone saw that Huntress had C to D cup breasts, wide sensual hips, a well toned body from her training with a 6 pack to boot… all in all she looked sexy as hell and thanks to her nature as a Wood Nymph, she wormed a cock on her body from her bud and it was 10 to 11 inches long and 3 in width with it looking more like a vine then a actual human penis in shape.

The Banana guard nods his head before he vanished into the rafters and as the guards went to do their part, Lillum licks her lips when she saw Huntress.

"My my, Huntress really improved body wise, should have fun with her more often." Lillum said when she likes how her student turned out as a woman.

Marceline chuckled.

"Can see what you mean Lilly. Say how did you get the job as Queen and how is your mom?"

"Oh, I challenged my mom to a sex contest and dominated her fully after a struggle, no real combat in the sex demon world since sex is the main way we do things, pretty much made my mom my bitch… she was pretty proud of that hehe." Lillum said when she smirks at Marceline.

Marceline and the rest blinked in surprise at the story.

"Wow. Wish I was there to see it." Marceline said.

"Hehe, eh I can just use a spell to show that memory later in a projection like thing so you can see it, tastefully edited so its not from my POV only unless you want that kind of kink for that movie." Lillum said when she teased Marceline a bit.

Marceline blushes a bit before chuckling.

"Why not have all to see? I'll make sure to get the popcorn."

"Great, I'll get the memory ready in a few days and bring it to you later in a spell orb that will make a projection that anyone can see, for now though we should focus on Huntress for now, seems the guards got her order ready." Lillum said when a nearby gate opens and 10 zombified candy females rush out of the gate and towards Huntress who stands there with a smirk when she saw that the people she picked were there.

The first candy zombie was a candy cane woman and it seems the top part of her head had a bite mark or sorts.

Second candy zombie was a rootbeer float waitress.

Third was a gingerbread woman and she was lightly foaming on the mouth.

Fourth candy zombie was a chocolate bar though judging from the color tone, it was dark chocolate.

Fifth candy zombie was an oatmeal cookie.

Sixth was an Ice cream woman similar to the one from Bubblegum's lab while another was brought in and looks like a twin, either this was a sister or all Ice Cream woman were made similar and it was only by using heat and molding their bodies did they look different.

8th if the two Ice cream women were counted as two different choices was a Gumball shaped female while she wore a small skirt, she had a small bite taken from the side of her body.

9th was a Cupcake woman though she was thinner then the male cupcakes of the Candy Kingdom and weaker looking as well, then again compared to Mr. Cupcake who trained, many cupcake people were soft in comparison.

10th and finally there was a odd looking candy person who seemed to be a hybrid child or made to be a hybrid between an Ice cream woman and some chocolate and a corner of her body had a decent chuck taken from her.

Huntress smirks as she looks at the infected candy women.

"Well what are you waiting for?... Come and get it."

This caused all of the zombified people to rush Huntress and in no time she was forced to lay on her back when one zombified female pushed Huntress onto her back while the 10 zombie females fought to lick at Huntress's cock and other parts of her body.

Surprisingly some even worked to suck at Huntress's nipples… guess the zombie females were getting a bit desperate if they didn't bite her breasts.

As Huntress groans everyone watched with surprised looks.

"Wow… she's got a pair." Marceline said before smirking at Finn.

"Better make sure you don't lose her Finn." She said in a teasing way.

Finn blushed at that while Lillum smirks at Marceline.

"What?, you hoping to get Finn for yourself if he loses Huntress?" Lillum teased as one Zombified woman went to suck Huntress's cock hard and even deepthroats it.

Marceline chuckles.

"Hey I don't mind giving the hero a good time. Maybe Bonnie would like to join in on this too. Besides, I'm sure Elena would help give the hero some company since Finn talks about her."

"Interesting given how I heard you and Bubblegum like to mess with Finn in his younger years, why the change in giving Finn a good time besides him being over 18 now?, I read many peoples minds already but I left that part of your mind with that answer alone so I am a bit curious." Lillum said when she relaxed in her chair while she watched Huntress facefuck the female candy zombie when she gripped the zombie on the head.

Marceline shrugs.

"Things change. I may tease the weenie but hardly mess with him."

"Really?, what about that bard thing and those wolves?" Lillum asked while Bubblegum blinks and gave Marceline a half lidded look.

"I may have some explaining to do on my side about Finn but I would LOVE to hear about that one since I was attacked by wolves." Bubblegum said since she wasn't happy about that day when Finn did A LOT and even had wolves attack her and Finn rubbed the back of his head when he felt ashamed about that day.

Marceline chuckles nervously.

"Okay… I can take some credit on the wolf attack, but the bard thing was Jake's idea since he made Finn wear the suit."

"Hmmm… maybe but what about the other stuff?, wasn't most things your advice?" Lillum said when she read Marceline's mind more.

Marceline had a half lidded look.

"Hey Lilly, stop reading my mind or tell Emerald some embarrassing stuff about you."

"Hmmm… alright, after we first met after I helped you, you had your way with me while you went into heat, drained me of my powers and nearly knocked me up, if I didn't back home to recover and have a succubus cast a birth control spell, I would be carrying your kids long ago, hows that for embarrassing… me getting overpowered and drained as well, thats normally my thing." Lillum said while Emerald blushed at the image that formed in his head.

Marceline blushes in embarrassment before narrowing her eyes.

"You win this round." She said before turning away with her arms crossed.

Lillum giggles before she leaned back to Bubblegum and whispered in her ear.

" _Actually I'm lying a tad bit, most of that was true but I was lying about the kid part, planning on saving that one for next year's Christmas gift to Marceline after we get things calmed down… too stressful and stuff."_ Lillum whispered so low that not even Marceline could overhear that.

Bubblegum blinks in surprise after hearing this but did nod her head at the succubus Queen since curing her people is important.

Lillum nods and smirks at Bubblegum.

" _Given the twins' ages, being over hundreds of years old they are not kids, I'll introduce you to them later next year as well, twin daughters Frost and Rose, try to keep it a secret and I'll give you a good reward later."_ Lillum said when she went back to look at the arena to show that Huntress climaxed 4 times already and 6 zombie females were left.

Bubblegum's eyes widened after hearing that.

' _T-Twins?!'_ She thought as the rest of the group looks at Huntress.

Right now she was pretty much fucking the hybrid candy female up the ass while she had a good grip on her cold hips and made sure to really power through her thrusts, all in all seems Huntress was enjoying herself as she smacked the female zombie hybrid on the ass again and again as she fucked the sweet cold ass.

The zombie hybrid let out groan like noises making Huntress smirk as she kept doing that.

"That's right. Groan for me."

A minute later, the Zombie candy hybrid groans when she came on Huntress's cock with great force.

Huntress groans before she climaxed hard inside the zombie hybrid's ass.

When that happened, Huntress's load filled the Zombie hybrids ass and a minute later, she returned to normal and fell to the ground and like last time, the Banana guards dropped down and picked her up and jumped back to the rafters which left Huntress with 5 eager looking Zombie females who slowly approach her.

Huntress chuckled.

"Hardly breaking a sweat." She said as she crack her knuckles.

Time went to a bit later to show Huntress approaching the others while not getting rid of her cock and not putting clothing on as she walked from the last cured Candy female and she entered the room with the others.

"Hehe, not bad Huntress, guess you took your time since your pleasure was more important here." Lillum said since those Zombies barely came at all.

"Hehe, pretty much." Huntress said with a smirk.

"Well I gotta say, not bad. You sure gave us a good show." Cedric said with a smirk.

"Well I'm glad nothing bad happen to you Huntress." Finn said with a small smile.

"Thanks Finn… though who is next now?" Huntress said as Lillum raised a hand.

"Mind if I go next?" Lillum asked when she looks at Bubblegum.

"Hmmm… we'll we're not going in any order so go ahead Lillum." Bubblegum said.

"Hehe, great but first… hey Hun… mind if I clean that cock of yours?, doubt you can really say that you can get a proper cleaning from zombie women." Lillum said with a grin when she saw how messy Huntress's cock looks.

Huntress smirks at Lillum.

"Go for it Lillum."

A moment later, many saw Lillum kneeling in front of Huntress while she opened her mouth wide and deepthroated Huntress's cock without issue and bobs her head when she worked her tongue all over Huntress's cock in no time.

Huntress groans from that as Rachel, Bubblegum, Phoebe, Hydrian and Finn blushes at the sight.

Cedric smirks as he was liking what he was seeing as Elena licks her lips.

Marceline snuck a few glances since she was still upset with Lillum.

Though seems Lillum noticed and when a mischievous idea in mind, she had her clothing vanish and she transformed into a Bubblegum lookalike that was deepthroating Huntress's cock more to mess with Marceline on that Wizard battle thing she read about in many people's minds.

Most of the group were surprised by that as Marceline had the same reaction.

Bubblegum didn't know why Lillum did that as Huntress was confused but figure that her friend had a plan so she shrugs it off while enjoying more of having her cock sucked.

Lillum or *Bubblegum* for now had a mischievous look in her eyes when she used her hands to poke and prod Huntress's pussy and ass before she starts to finger them while she sucked the cock harder and could tell Huntress was about to have a rather big orgasm now.

Huntress groans from that action before she grab hold of *Bubblegum's* head before the wood nymph starts facefucking her.

*Bubblegum* gagged a bit from that but lets Huntress facefuck her while she made sure to please Huntress's holes more and *Bubblegum* glanced at Marceline and read her mind with some magic to see what she was thinking from seeing this.

' _What the fuck?... why would Lilly turn into Bonnie?... Although, if this was for real then… talk about hot.'_ Marceline thought.

*Bubblegum* mentally chuckles and she focused on Huntress when she pleased her more and more while she sucked Huntress off and fingers her holes more and more until…

Huntress groans a bit loud as she toss her head back before climaxing inside *Bubblegum's* mouth.

*Bubblegum* in turn worked to drink the load down and not a single drop was spilled as Huntress groans more when she came hard from her pussy and ass and *Bubblegum* keeps pleasing her three body parts and waits for Huntress to finish cumming.

It took a moment or two before said wood nymph grunted before she finally stopped climaxing.

*Bubblegum* licked Huntress's cock clean and after pulling her head from Huntress, she smirks at her.

"Hehe, glad you talked me into doing more then just giving a kiss." *Bubblegum* teased Huntress in Bubblegum's voice while she looks at Huntress's now clean cock.

Bubblegum blushes brightly after hearing that as Huntress may have a slight blush before chuckling.

"Yeah good thing." She said.

*Bubblegum* then stood and gave Huntress a kiss on the lips while everyone saw this happen.

Most of the group blushes when they saw that as Huntress smirked before she kissed *Bubblegum* back.

She took a few minutes to make out with Huntress and pulled away as she returned to her Lillum form.

"Hehe, hopefully that makes up for the lack of a kiss from the sweet princess over there." Lillum teased while she starts to float into the arena.

"Rest well Huntress and eat and drink a lot, we're going to continue our fun since a blowjob and 10 zombie females won't be enough of a snack for me." Lillum said when she looks away from everyone.

"Hehe, well I tell you one thing, all that fucking really gave me an appetite." Huntress said before she headed to the buffet table while still nude.

As that went on and Lillum starts to pick her 10 zombie candy females, the group all look at Bubblegum and Marceline when this seemed more blush inducing for Bubblegum though some noticed Marceline though not steamed now, was not as happy and Emerald noticed.

"Something wrong Marceline?" Emerald asked while he worried a bit for Marceline.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Marceline said.

"Well after Lillum teased you, you look a bit… grouchy…. You know Lillum doesn't mean any harm right?" Emerald said while he moved to sit next to Marceline.

"Yeah well… she didn't have to read my mind." Marceline said which made her sour.

"Yeah well… Lillum does that a lot by habit and you gotta admit it was interesting hearing how aggressive you can be… hopefully I can see how aggressive you are later if it will help cheer you up Milady… a friend and possibly more of Lillum's is a friend and possibly more to me so if you need a humble servant willing to follow your every command normal or sensual… well you have my permission to do so with my lowly self." Emerald said as he got up and comically bowed to Marceline as he got on one knee.

Marceline blinks when she saw what Emerald did which made her let out a chuckle.

"Well I do need some cheering up."

"Good, so what is your first order my Queen." Emerald dramatically said when he looks at Marceline with a grin on his face.

"Hmmm… let's see…" Marceline said as she was thinking of an order.

Finn looked over and saw that Phoebe was next to him along with Hydrian.

"So Phoebe, how goes everything?"

"Hmmm?... well pretty good Finn, though some advisors are pressuring me to try and find a person to marry yet no one has fit that kind of bill to me, I mean I don't want to be forced into marriage yet but those guys are pretty adamant in doing this." Phoebe said while she shakes her head while Emerald ran by and went to get plenty of red things for Marceline to eat and brought them back to her while he comically got in a kneeling position near her when he slid into it and didn't spill anything at all.

"Dang that stinks. Well hopefully whoever you meet won't be a jerk. But just in case, say the word and I'll kick whoever's buns that pissed you off." Finn said.

"Hehe, thanks, though thankfully the Advisors don't mind if I find someone and it doesn't have to be a Flame person, so I at least got options." Phoebe said while Huntress looks amused.

"Hoo… so anyone can throw their hat in the ring?, maybe I could try doing that or maybe Hydrian here since she seems like a fun person to hang with… maybe I could help with making a pseudo bond so you could get with anyone you want and not burn them or get harmed." Huntress said when she moved to sit next to Phoebe while she was still naked and had her cock equipped as she had a plate of food and plenty of water to rehydrate.

Finn blinks in surprise when he heard that as Hydrian chuckled.

"Well I don't mind. Phoebe and I do get along. Don't mind going on some dates with her."

Huntress chuckles and she looks at Phoebe.

"Hear that, it seems you are a popular Royal if the Princess of Water is interested in hanging out with you, maybe a Steam Kingdom will appear in the future." Huntress teased as she ate some meat that she had on a bone.

Phoebe blushes a bit as Elena found this amusing.

Finn was a bit quiet and didn't know if this subject was personal before he decided to go over and talk to Cedric and Rachel.

As that happened, Lillum picked her 10 Candy people and just picked one of every type like Huntress did though instead of a twin of the Ice cream woman, seems one of them had a chocolate flavor and the 10th one was another Gumball woman.

Lillum smirks when she saw them rushing her, thankfully she used the syringe and got naked when told to do so but she used a snap of her fingers and the Zombie's oddly stopped in their tracks which got everyone's attention.

"Now now… no need to rush… I'm not going anywhere… why don't you all come here one at a time and we enjoy ourselves?" Lillum said when she gestured for one female Zombie to approach which surprisingly had a blush on her face while Emerald chuckles when a female Zombie actually listened to the command.

"Hehe, doesn't matter what they are… seems anything from normal people to virus infected people can be charmed by Lillum's magic and follow her commands." Emerald said when he saw Lillum make out with the female as the female got close while the other zombie candy females blush more as they watched Lillum treat the zombie like a lover instead of a fucktoy… seems their more female sides were still there and this was affecting them big time.

The zombie female with Lillum blushes as she kisses the succubus Queen back making the other zombie females blush more.

A moment later, Lillum used one of the tables and placed the Zombie female on her back.

"Now then… why don't you spread those sexy legs for me and we get started?" Lillum said as she stroked her cock in front of the female zombies view.

The zombie female blushes before she follows that command and spreads her legs for Lillum to see.

Lillum licks her lips and aimed her cock at the Candy females folds, her cock was made to be a foot long and 3 inches in width, she slowly forced it into the Candy woman's pussy, this woman was a Cupcake woman as well so she had room to spare for Lillum's cock.

The zombie cupcake woman groans as she can feel Lillum's cock going a bit deeper inside her pussy.

Once Lillum got deep enough she slowly thrusts her hips and her cock barraged the Cupcake woman's pussy again and again as time went on and Lillum started out gentle but worked to get rough to help the cupcake woman feel better if her pussy gripping her cock was any indication.

The cupcake woman kept letting out groan like noises before she starts to feel good as the other zombies watched while blushing more.

As Lillum fucked the Zombie woman, she speaks like the Zombie could understand her.

"That's right… no need to force yourself… enjoy this… about to cum in a moment so enjoy this load!" Lillum said before she groans the last word lightly when she came hard inside of the Cupcake woman's womb.

The cupcake woman groans loudly before she climaxes on top of Lillum's cock.

Lillum rides out her orgasm and when she tapped off, she saw the Cupcake woman returning to normal and smirks when she saw the panting cupcake woman on the table as her cock was buried deep in her pussy.

"Welcome back to the normal world… some Banana guards will take you to get some proper help but you are cured now." Lillum said with a smile on her face.

The cupcake woman blushes brightly as she looks at Lillum.

"O-Okay." She said.

A moment later, Lillum saw a couple Banana guards lowered to her level and after gripping the Cupcake woman under her arms they lift her up and off Lillum's cock and Lillum smirks when she heard the Cupcake women groan and Lillum looks at the zombie females.

"Now then… who's next?" Lillum asked as she sat on the table sensually and gestured for another Zombie to approach.

The zombie ladies had excited looks before one decided to step forward and march her way towards Lillum.

Lillum smirks when the zombie approached and in no time Lillum was groaning when she was getting her cock sucked by a cute female Zombie Candy cane woman.

The candy cane woman hums as she sucked Lillum's cock vigorously like a delicious treat.

It took a bit but Lillum groans when she came hard inside of the Candy cane woman's mouth, she didn't last long by choice thanks to her not holding back.

The candy cane woman hums as she enjoys the taste of Lillum's cum.

Though a minute later, she blinks when she noticed she was now sucking a rather large cock and Lillum smirks teasingly when she looks at the now healed Candy female… who had a growing blush on her face when she realized what she was doing.

The candy cane woman quickly takes her mouth off before blushing brightly in embarrassment.

Lillum chuckles and grins at her.

"Oh don't worry, I enjoyed your work, maybe I could have more fun later with you no longer a zombie now." Lillum said when her cock was iron hard in front of the candy cane woman's view.

The candy cane woman blush more when she saw Lillum's cock before a couple of banana guards bungeed down and picked her up.

Lillum waved bye bye to the Candy Cane woman as she looks at the other zombies a moment later.

"Now then… who is next?" Lillum said while she licks her lips and the scene went to a bit later to show Lillum floating from the arena with a smile as she left a twitching Candy woman behind while she was picked up by some Banana guards.

When she got into the VIP room, she saw many looking at her and she smirks at the group.

"Hehe, so, what do you think of my moves?" Lillum asked with a grin as she crossed her arms under her unclothed breasts while she kept her cock so she could have more fun if needed.

"Hehe, well I will say this, bravo." Cedric said as he clapped his hands while some of the group had blushes on their faces.

"Thank you, anyway who is next?, might as well see who is going next so I can try and help spice things up with a spell or two." Lillum said when she offered to help the next person in line so to speak.

Phoebe was quiet before she raised her hand.

"I'll go."

"Oh nice… and I got just the gift… here.." Lillum said when she passed Phoebe an oddly large ring… not a bracelet and not for a finger… and knowing Lillum… something for sex no doubt.

Phoebe was confused.

"What is it?"

"Enchanted cockring, made to lower your cocks temprature so you don't burn some poor innocent candy person from the inside out, especially if you pick some sweet ice cream ladies to have fun with." Lillum teased when she grins at Phoebe.

Phoebe blushes a bit after hearing that before taking the ring.

"T-Thanks." She said before she starts heading out.

"Good luck Phoebe." Finn said.

"Yeah, show them what you're made of." Hydrian said with a smirk.

Phoebe blushed from that more while she walked into the ring, and as that happened, Lillum looks at Huntress.

"So Huntress… mind giving me a good time so I can have a real meal?" Lillum asked with a grin on her face when she slowly floats towards Huntress.

"Hehe… don't mind if I do." Huntress said as she grins back.

A moment later, way in the booth saw Lillum riding Huntress's cock while Huntress stroked Lillum's cock hard and this made Lillum moan while her breasts bounced hard when she went hard with her riding actions.

Huntress groans a few times as she strokes Lillum's cock a bit hard with one hand before grabbing the Lillum's left breast with the other.

Lillum really groans from that while in the ring Phoebe had made her choice and the guards were getting ready to bring them in after Phoebe injects herself with the specially made medicine.

She then willed her clothing away which showed B to C cup breasts that were perky, wide hips, and a somewhat toned body, Phoebe even formed a cock from her body that was 10 inches long, 2 and a half in width, and to Marceline's eyes, looked red beyond belief compared to the rest of her body… pretty hot cock if it gave off that kind of glow while Phoebe blushed as she equipped the cockring and the bright light dimmed to show that the dick was red still but at a gentler glow.

"Wow… don't mind sucking a cock that big and red." Marceline said as she licks her lips.

"Hehe, I'm with you there." Hydrian said.

"Count me in." Elena said with a smirk.

Some people sweatdrop at that like Bubblegum and Finn from how they eyed Phoebe and the zombies for Phoebe came in, surprisingly three were ice cream women, 3 were Gumball women, 3 were lollipop ladies, and 1 was another hybrid with this one seeming to be a hot fudge sundae woman with some cupcake like outfit on her body instead of a scoop.

Phoebe slightly felt nervous before having a determined look.

"Alright… let's do this!" She said.

A moment later, just to be safe, Phoebe quickly casts a flame shield spell on herself which gave her a blue tint… though oddly enough the cockring glows and it prevented the spell from getting to her cock for some reason.

"H-Huh?" Phoebe said when she looked down though before she could fully get whats going on, she was groaning when she was caught off guard when a Ice Cream woman moved to pretty much give her a blowjob from the get go and her cold mouth took Phoebe's fully unguarded cock again and again.

"G-Gah!" Phoebe groans at the cold feeling.

"What the? Why didn't the flame shield covered Phoebe's… thing?" Finn said.

Lillum stopped her bouncing and smirked at Finn.

"Hehe, easy Finn… I don't do protection unless its birth control pills, that cockring pretty much keeps any protection spells off a cock so Phoebe is pretty much shielded for the rest of her body besides that tasty cock of hers, I mean if you know what a condom is, you'll know that unless made right, they won't do much in terms of letting you feel good… besides… Phoebe seems to be enjoying herself right now even if she is being held down by the Ice cream ladies." Lillum said which made everyone look over to see Phoebe on her back while she was gripped on her arms while the two other ice cream women were rubbing their folds on Phoebe's arms with groans and what not and she was forced to watch and feel the Ice cream woman move to get in position over her and boy if Phoebe thought she was cold before, she was completely stunned when the insides of the Ice cream woman's pussy felt like she just stuck her cock in freezing water just now.

"Gah!" Phoebe groans as she can feel the inside of the ice cream woman's pussy wrapping around her cock.

The Ice cream woman groans before she rides Phoebe's cock hard while her body was able to keep together despite the heat from Phoebe's cock and Hydrian smirks when she watched Phoebe get dominated by technically frozen water based beings.

"Hehe… talk about hot." Hydrian said as she was turned on by that.

Elena licked her lips as she felt the same thing which made Finn notice for a bit.

"Hey uh… Elena… just a bit curious but how come you are looking at Phoebe like that?, granted I get that this… may be interesting but don't you have that thing with Death approaching and stuff?" Finn asked while Elena looks amused.

"Oh I do, but Death doesn't care if I have others, once I birth a child for him, the child is raised well by the Death Clan, unfortunately they can't take the throne but are treated like royalty as they are trained into fine warriors so they are not neglected, anyway main reason why I'm looking at Phoebe like that is pretty simple… she is prime mate material and a powerful one at that, not many can match the Flame Kingdom in might besides the Water Kingdom and in terms of Combat, Phoebe may have the edge on Hydrian here… but thats because Hydrian is more of a lover then a fighter and stuff… point is if Phoebe came around my neck of the woods, I would be trying to seduce her myself since I would be a fool to not try and court her at least." Elena explained while she grins at Finn.

Finn blinks in surprise after hearing that.

"O-Oh… I see." He said.

Now Finn never objects on same sex relationships but… doesn't stop him from feeling… a bit jealous.

' _What am I… ice king's fanfiction?'_ He thought while making sure no one noticed.

Though seems Elena did when she saw Finn glance at Phoebe a few times and her which made her smirk.

"You know, just because I may try and wow the Queen of flames doesn't mean I don't mind if she takes her own lovers you know, and considering you are prime mate material yourself… I may get a bit greedy and try and get you from Huntress if she doesn't want to share hehe." Elena said while she crossed her arms as she relaxed in her seat.

Finn blinks a bit after hearing that.

"R-Really?" He said while feeling some hope for that even though he and Huntress are only sexfriends… for now.

Elena smirks and uses a hand to touch Finn on the chin and had her look at her smirking face.

"Indeed… you are a powerful warrior Finn so I would be a fool if I didn't accept any advances from you… however one thing we Jungle warriors have in common with Wood Nymphs… we like dominating people so instead of looking sheepish, try and act more… aggressive… dominant… do that and I may give you a shot after we cure everyone here… think of it as a way to better yourself mentally… physically I doubt many can match you in the Jungle kingdom… mentally… well you seem to have some issues… work those out and we can see what the future has in store… otherwise I may just go for other men like that Cedric guy or Emerald since they seem well trained in their own rights… just saying if you don't act soon you may miss out on a lot of things that could have been… remember that… from here on it's your choice… not Bubblegum or Marceline's… heard they like to use mind games but I'm straight up honest in wanting you as my manly Jungle King… however you need the mental fortitude to take that step…. And don't worry… if you want other women I don't mind… the more you have fun the longer you will last if you and I ever try and get serious…. Past kings in the Jungle Kingdom had concubines so it's not morally wrong where I am from." Elena said before she got up from her seat and went to get a bite to eat and left Finn alone.

Finn blinks a bit as he lets what Elena said sink though he frowns at the idea of Cedric or Emerald getting the upper hand before getting a determined look.

' _I'll show them. I'll be the ultimate mate material. This is my shot!'_

Though this would mean he would have to be his own man and Finn worried on how that would work out… he may need some advice… not from Jake though… or Bubblegum and Marceline since while nice… Bubblegum may try and make things complex and Finn was a bit hesitant to speak with Marceline… but this would be a story for later, right now he watched Phoebe as she thrusts her hips up into the Zombified ice cream woman's pussy and fucked her more and more until…

Phoebe moans as she grinds her teeth before climaxing inside the ice cream woman's pussy.

The Zombified female really groans when she could feel Phoebe's incredibly hot load fill her womb and as it starts to cool down, her body returned to normal and she saw she was riding Phoebe while she could feel the raw heat in her body.

"O-Oh my." The ice cream woman said as she was blushing brightly.

Phoebe pants a bit as she chuckles somewhat.

"H-Hehe… yeah… you'll get filled in later on what happened… just rest up… I got more of your friends to cure." Phoebe said while she hoped that calmed the Ice cream woman.

The ice cream woman still blushes before getting off Phoebe right before the banana guards bungeed down and picked her up.

A moment later Phoebe was jumped by the hybrid and was getting her cock ridden again and as a result her cock was milked by many Candy people again and again as they quickly got to her cock as the cured females were taken again and again.

Phoebe groans and moans a few times as Cedric whistled at the scene.

"Wow… they sure do love jumping her."

"Yeah, pretty submissive from the look of things." Emerald mentioned though Hydrian chuckles a couple times.

"Well to give Phoebe credit, she was caught off guard and stuff but since this is the last person… pretty sure she will turn the tables." Hydrian said as Phoebe proved her point when she gripped the Zombie female on the ass and had a ticked off look on her face.

"No more Mrs. Nice Queen." Phoebe said before she flipped the zombie female over making Phoebe on top before she started to dominate the zombie female.

The Zombie female groans and moans loudly as her pussy was fucked hard and fast by Phoebe while many could see her using a lot of effort to plow the Zombie female's pussy and could hear the thrusts from where they are which showed how intense Phoebe was.

"Haha! Now that's what I'm talking about." Hydrian said as Marceline, Elena and Cedric liked what they saw while the rest blushes.

Phoebe then pushed her cock balls deep in the Zombie woman's pussy and groans when she came hard inside of her womb and her fiery load filled that womb rather well which made it bloat a bit as a result.

The candy woman groans loudly before she climaxed hard on top of Phoebe's cock.

A moment later, Phoebe tapped off and pulled her cock free from the candy woman's folds as she returned to normal and as Phoebe got up, Banana guards came down to the ground while Phoebe smiles at the now cured candy person.

"Don't worry, these kind gentlemen will take good care of you, so just relax and stuff." Phoebe said while she hoped that helped her final former zombie partner calm down a bit.

"O-Okay." The cured woman said as she blushes before the two Banana guards help carry her away.

After that happened, Phoebe, with a small blushed, walked out of the arena and into the VIP room while she stayed nude and stuff to go with the flow for now… no use hiding her body for now and that medicine in her did get her worked up and stuff.

"Hehe, nice job Phoebe." Hydrian said.

"Yeah you really gave us a good show." Marceline said with a smirk.

"Indeed you did." Elena said as she eyes Phoebe's bod.

Phoebe blushed from that while Emerald looks at Phoebe.

"Just to let you know, there is a lot of coal on one side of the buffet table and Lillum is fine if you want to join in with having more fun with her, doubt she or Huntress would complain if you join in." Emerald said as he looks at Bubblegum as Phoebe blushed more and walked to get something to eat as the scene fades to black.

* * *

**(Had to split chapter in two so the third chapter is a literal follow up, no real build up.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Continuing from last time)**

The scene now showed Emerald while he raised his hand to get Bubblegum's attention.

"Mind if I go next?" Emerald asked while he had a grin on his face.

"Alright then." Bubblegum said.

"Nice, been hoping to get some fun in soon." Emerald said as he made sure he had his syringe with him as he entered the arena and the Banana guard starts to explain things to him which gave the others a moment to talk to one another again.

"Hehe, glad you invited me and Rachel over for this Finn." Cedric said.

"No problem, no offense when I say this but I would have invited my brother first but he is married and stuff, hope I didn't give you two issues." Finn said since Cedric and Rachel could have been busy.

"Nah, she and I weren't doing much so…" Cedric which made Bubblegum blinked.

"Forgive me for asking this but… are you and Rachel and item?"

"Hmmm… hard to say… more or less sex friends right now, apparently Rachel is already with this Cat woman named Azure and she is considering bringing me in as a boyfriend for she and Azure to share hehe... and a possible surrogate for a kid that they can raise since its pretty tough for them to use a spell to try and impregnate one another… doesn't mean its not fun to hear about though." Cedric said with a teasing grin on his face as he looks at a masked Rachel who put her mask on to try and hide her blushing face… though it was obvious…

Bubblegum blushes after hearing that.

"I see… well… I hope for the best. Although how did you and Finn know each other?"

"Oh funny story, you see not sure if you know Finn's lightning sword, but apparently he wanted to try and practice using it but ironically enough I was nearby, when he tried to use his sword I got zapped on the ass and that caused a small fight, we shot one another with lightning though for some reason lightning had no effect on him… which I found out was because of some kind of magic water that Huntress used so I call foul play there… anyway we tried to hit one another again and I accidentally turbo charged his sword which caused it to pretty much short out so it wouldn't work anymore… Finn was bummed about that for a bit after we got to being friendly and to make up for that and to forget that event ever happened, I let Finn have a backstage pass to my concerts when he wants to come by, hehe, sometimes the females of the bands that I work with like to flirt with him… guy makes red lights look tame in comparison." Cedric said before chuckling a bit at the memories.

Finn blushes brightly after hearing that though the concert part has gotten Marceline's interest.

"Really? You're part of a band? What's it called? Or are you solo?"

"Eh, I'm technically solo, work as a guitarist for higher for various bands, some even long dead like that Kiss band since they don't seem to know the word reincarnation and know my way around a good note, could show you later after we're done here." Cedric said while he gave Marceline a fanged grin.

Marceline as surprised at this info.

"Wait… you seriously band with Kiss? They're like legends."

"Like Legends?... please they are still rocking and stuff, you should come by one of their concerts to hear them rock like Globs and you may want to agree, apparently one of the bandmates is wanting to try the whole reincarnation thing out soon if those rumors I heard are right… I'll put in a good word, who knows they may ask me to get in touch with you to see if you can play a few songs with them since they heard about your songs as well, some are even fans." Cedric said while he had a hand on his hip and chuckles at the look on Marceline's face on Kiss liking her songs.

Marceline's eyes actually sparkle at the opportunity.

"Oh its a deal."

"Hehe, great… though if you want a 100% guarantee I'll mention you… may want to make it worth my while since I'll be here for a day or so while this medicine runs its course." Cedric teased when he looked Marceline up and down a few times.

Marceline smirks.

"Well if it's alright with your girlfriend… or the future Misses, I don't mind rocking your world."

Cedric chuckles and points a thumb at Rachel.

"Well I'm sure she won't mind but I would be surprised if she said anything bad… Rachel is probably your number 1 fan minus Bubblegum here being higher and your actual girlfriend… honestly I'm shocked at the song collection Rachel has and plenty of merchandise to boot, even has a replica of your demonic looking axe Guitar hanging over her headboard… pretty sure she would try and jump you later if she had the chance." Cedric said with an amused tone to his voice.

Marceline blinked a bit before grinning at Rachel.

"Oh really?" She said making Rachel blush.

"Really… in fact not sure if you did this to earn some easy coin…. but Rachel has this dildo modeled after one of those cocks you have, probably some kind of mold made or something that you probably did or maybe some fan spied on you or something… point is Rachel paid top coin for that and boy it has a lot of uses." Cedric said with a really amused look on his face.

"C-Cedy!" Rachel said making Marceline laugh.

"Wow… you really are a fan. Tell you what pinky, maybe later I'll give you a taste of the real thing." She said.

"Hehe, try and hold back if you really are serious, don't want you stealing my lady from me, she may do that from how big a fan of you she is though I highly doubt that." Cedric said before he laughed a bit at the situation.

"Hehe… careful how you say it but don't worry. Won't steal anyone's girl since I have Bonnie. But don't mind if she wants to bring someone new to the bedroom." Marceline said as she smirks at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushed while Cedric looks at Marceline.

"Speaking of that… I'm curious… have a thing for pink themed women since it seems you have a lot of pink themed fans and what not." Cedric teased when he teased Bubblegum and Rachel a bit.

Said duo blushed making Marceline chuckles.

"Guess I do but… Bonnie would be my number one."

"Hehe, yeah, though hard to tell who is my favorite lady between Azure and Rach here, I love both equally and wouldn't change a thing about them." Cedric said with a serious look on his face instead of a joking like look.

Rachel blushes more when she heard that.

"Hey no one's asking you to change anything. If you love them both then great. Shows how much a man you are." Marceline said which made Finn think on that for a moment.

While that happened, Cedric looks at Bubblegum.

"Hey your highness, think Rachel and I can enter together?, should save time right?" Cedric asked since this was taking awhile to go through.

Bubblegum was thoughtful for a bit.

"Well.. I didn't say you can't so… alright."

"Great, good thing Rach knows a cock growth spell like Azure does, otherwise this would be a bit odd." Cedric said as he and the others look back to see Emerald already working on some females while he was fully nude, and while he wasn't impressive looking with not much of a strong body, granted rumors about Lillum planning to make a contract with Emerald would make a really trained body pointless, though one thing was noticeable… the full 12 inch cock on his body that was wide as hell at 4 inches… seems Lillum had fun messing with that part of Emerald without holding back at all.

He had three Zombie females, a Ice cream woman, a Gumball woman, and a Candy Cane woman lay on their backs somehow and he was eating out the ice cream woman while he fingered the others pussies.

"Wow… where did Lillum meet a guy like that?" Marceline said with a surprised look as Elena and Hydrian lick their lips at Emerald's cock.

Finn noticed that and when he felt bothered somewhat, he pushed that feeling down when Lillum speaks when she moved to sit near the group so Huntress could eat another meal and stuff.

"Oh that is simple, after I heard humans were coming back to Ooo I went to sample the goods so to speak, Emerald's cock size was around 6 to 7 inches before I altered it, he surprisingly took well to the spell I cast, most human males get about a 2 to 3 inch boost for a permanent boost to their cock, but Emerald pretty much got double the size, honestly I would be an idiot if I didn't try and make this guy my king once I turn him into an Incubus." Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Everyone else blink in surprise after hearing that.

Elena though chuckled.

"Well he is a fine specimen. Wonder if I can try to steal him." She said teasingly.

"Hehe, good luck with that, not to insult anyone but I doubt many can match me in sex and Emerald was able to overpower me without my drain ability… turned the tide with it so unless you have the stamina of a Glob… better get ready to be Emerald's bitch Elena if you want to try and get it good from him…. You Jungle warriors may be good in fights but I would be a pathetic excuse of a Succubus period if I couldn't train that greatsword of Emerald's to Slay the wills of strong willed women hehe." Lillum teased when she grins at Elena.

Elena grins back as everyone else sweatdrops though Finn lightly puff out his cheeks as he focus on the arena.

' _No way. Will prove to Elena… and Huntress that I'm better.'_ He thought.

Finn though watched as Emerald was now fucking one woman deeply while making sure not to get too rough with his partner and he was still fingering two others pussies… he was even using a telekenetic spell that he was taught to have a zombie woman float in front of his face and he ate her out… all in all seems Emerald had full control as he lets a 5th zombie woman suck his cock.

Everyone else noticed and were either surprised or impressed.

"Wow… now that's multitasking. Didn't know humans have telekinetic powers… Do they Finn?" Cedric said with a curious look.

Finn shrugged.

"No idea. I mean I think I had some of that after losing my arm… courtesy of my dad." He said though looks like that was still a sore subject.

Lillum came to his aid when Finn looked off.

"Actually Cedric I can explain… apparently they do but that is extremely rare AND you need a certain catalyst to use it right, I used some magic to pull out the telekinetic power from a few people and now they can do things with their mind now without much effort, normally it takes extreme mental issues like trauma to cause something to appear but now no need for that, the trama thing is like a rope that can pull it out… what I did was just pretty much bring it to the surface… now Emerald can do things like what he is doing and more like he is now." Lillum said when everyone looks to see Emerald using some dildos that were on a few tables to pretty much fuck the 10 Candy zombie women while he sucked on the floating ones bud as she was worked good by the dildo in her pussy.

All the candy zombies groan minus the one that was sucking him off as the rest of the group had surprised looks when they saw it.

A minute later, Emerald groans as he came hard in the Candy zombie female's mouth with great force.

As the candy zombie drinks up Emerald's load, the other 9 groans before climaxing hard from their pussies.

Once Emerald rides out his orgasm and taps off, he looks down at the Candy woman who has returned to normal and smiles at her when she looks confused at Emerald's cock in her mouth.

"Hehe, long story short, managed to cure you… surprise aside… not sure if this is OK but… think you can clean my cock before the guards take you?" Emerald asked since his cock was still in the Candy woman's mouth.

The Candy woman blushes but… she did use her mouth to clean Emerald's cock. Guess it was her way to thank him.

"O-Oh yeah… thanks… man your mouth feels good." Emerald muttered while his cock got hard in the Candy woman's mouth in no time.

The candy woman blushes after hearing that and makes sure to clean Emerald's cock more before the candy woman stops and takes her mouth off.

No sooner than later, a couple of Banana Guards bungeed down and picked her up.

A moment later, Emerald had one of the Candy female zombies come to him after he removed the dildo from her pussy and he moved her so his cock was aimed at her folds and in no time he lowered the woman down onto his cock and her pussy greedily took it while his cock stretched her folds wide, she was a Donut woman so she had plenty of room for Emerald's cock when she was almost as tall as Emerald was.

The Donut woman was groaning as she can feel Emerald's cock going in and out of her pussy.

Emerald made sure not to get too rough with his actions as he keeps fucking the Donut woman more and more while he pleased the Candy Zombie females more until….

The Donut woman groans as she climaxed on Emerald's cock while the other 8 zombie females climaxed again on the dildos.

Emerald grits his teeth and snarls when he came hard inside of the Donut woman's womb and her womb bloats from how much Emerald unloaded inside of her.

It wasn't long before the zombie women taps off before the Donut woman taps off.

A moment later she returned to normal and like many before her noticed her predicament while she was pretty much speared by Emerald's cock as it twitched inside of her.

"I-Is this a dream?" The Donut woman said as she blushes brightly.

"Hmmm… I don't know, I could lie and say this is a kinky wet dream but nah… all real and this is just a byproduct of me curing your zombie status… how you feeling now?" Emerald asked while his cock twitched more in the Donut woman's pussy.

The Donut woman lightly groans from that.

"I-I feel fine now."

"Good… you are about to be pulled up by some Banana guards, don't worry, birth control and all that." Emerald said when he smiles at the Donut lady in a calm way.

The Donut woman blushes again.

"O-Okay."

A moment later, a couple Banana guards dropped down and came to pick up the donut woman and Emerald smirks as he worked to get the other female Zombies back to normal and when he was finished, he walked back to the VIP box as the last female was pulled up to the rafters.

"Hehe, man that was fun… so what did you all think?" Emerald asked when he grins at the ladies in the room.

Marceline chuckled.

"I will say this, you got some nice moves." She said as Bubblegum and Rachel blushes.

"I agree." Elena said as she eyed Emerald's bod with a lust filled look.

Emerald chuckles as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks… maybe you ladies and I can have more fun later once your turns are up… for now I have a buffet calling my name and may have fun with Lillum, Huntress, and possibly Phoebe if she is interested." Emerald said when he walked by the ladies while he didn't mind seen being naked from behind.

Marceline, Hydrian and Elena all had smirks as they look while Cedric chuckles.

"Guess it's our turn. Ready Rach?"

Rachel blushed while she looks at Cedric.

"Y-Yeah… lets get to curing some poor Candy females." Rachel said when she entered the arena before Cedric.

Cedric smirked before he followed after Rachel.

Once the duo enter the arena, Emerald came back with a drumstick in his right hand and a diet soda in his left hand when he stands near Phoebe.

"Hehe, nice to see you your highness, how you doing?, would have talked with Lillum and Huntress but Huntress is busy napping at the moment and Lillum is talking with Marceline… once I finish eating, want to have some fun?" Emerald asked when he smiles at Phoebe.

Phoebe blushes a bit.

"Well… most of us are nude and considering what we're doing… might as well."

"Great… just to let you know I don't take a dick up the ass unless Lillum wants to use a genderbend spell so you'll need to ask her about that, so hopefully you like getting it good for your pussy or ass." Emerald said while he teasingly smacked Phoebe on the ass.

Phoebe lightly jolts from that action before blushing brightly.

"I-I'll be sure to ask her that later."

"Hehe, good… just to let you know Lillum has genderbent me a few times so ask her details on how good I can be as Esmeralda, name for my female form and stuff… wonder if she can do the same with Finn if you want to have fun with him but want to be on the offensive hehe." Emerald said as he walked away from Phoebe.

Phoebe's eyes widened after hearing that.

' _M-Me and Finn?!'_ She thought though it seems Emerald didn't know that she and Finn dated before breaking years ago and now they're just friends. Any idea of getting back together was never discussed until otherwise.

Though Emerald was not a mind reader and he didn't know what he just did as Phoebe's thoughts got more and more cock erecting when she glanced at Finn a few times while his back was to her and she could picture Finn as Fionna… easy to do with pics from Ice king's old fanfiction and stuff.

' _Oh Glob… I'm already picturing Finn as a girl. Though it should be wrong. Even if Finn has matured, he's my friend.'_ Phoebe thought again.

Though one thing Phoebe could blame right now was the medicine in her system… made her more easily turned on then usual… yeah that's it, her thoughts were messed with and stuff and hearing moaning and groaning from the arena didn't help matters when Cedric was plowing a Candy woman zombie's ass while Rachel lifts and lowers a Gumdrop woman onto her cock again and again.

' _Glob damnit.'_ Was all Phoebe could think as she kept hearing the noises.

"Haha! Take that!" Cedric said with an excited look as he keeps fucking the candy ladies ass.

The Candy zombie groans as she felt her ass getting fucked hard and her asshole worked to grip Cedric's cock hard while she could feel him getting close thanks to how long he was fucking her and thanks to how intense Cedric was, his cock was sparking her ass from the inside out.

As Cedric kept fucking the Candy zombie woman, Rachel grunts and groans as she kept lifting and lowering the Gumdrop girl.

This pretty much caused the Gumdrop girl to groan as she felt Rachel's cock barrage her hole while the Cedric and Rachel got closer and closer until…

Cedric grinds his teeth as he groans loudly before climaxing inside the candy woman's ass.

Rachel groans after slamming the Gumdrop girl down before climaxing inside her pussy.

This caused the two Zombie women to groan loudly as they came hard on the duo's cocks and after they all ride out their orgasms they tapped off and like last time, the two Zombiefied women returned to normal, had blush inducing looks and like last time were pulled from Cedric and Rachel… or would have for Cedric… in his eagerness he pretty much knotted the Candy woman's ass by accident which prevented her from getting pulled from Cedric's cock.

Cedric chuckled nervously.

"Hehe… oops. Looks like I went too rough on you."

The Candy woman blushed as some Zombies start to approach though Cedric looks at Lillum.

"Hey Lillum, can you zap a cock on this woman while I turn her over, can't do much but might as well let her have some fun and I can return her to normal if the cure isn't a for good thing." Cedric suggests to keep the Candy woman from getting bit again when some Zombie's looked a bit hostile at the no cock using candy female who looked nervous when Cedric turned her onto her back.

"Coming right up." Lillum said before she used the spell on the candy woman after Cedirc turned her around.

She groans when she felt her body being altered and while not too big of a cock since she was a cupcake woman, she had an 8 incher on her body and the zombie women looked curious instead of hostile at the cupcake woman while Cedric chuckles a bit.

"Sorry for that, at least you won't get bit but get ready since this will be intense if this is your first time using a cock." Cedric said as one zombie woman came over and went to suck the female Candy woman's cock and deepthroats it since she was a gingerbread woman and was bigger frame wise then the Cupcake woman.

The cupcake woman couldn't answer as she was groaning from having her cock sucked as Cedric held her ass.

Cedric then lightly thrusts his hips and his cock wiggles in the Candy woman's ass, he hoped his sensitive cock would fire a few more loads and help his knot deflate some more while Rachel was getting her cock sucked hard by two Candy zombie females who were trying to fight for Rachel's cock.

Rachel was groaning from the treat as the rest of the group that didn't get a turn watched.

"Wow… talking about an interesting show. Though Cedric should've been more careful when he knotted the poor cupcake lady." Hydrian said.

"No kidding, though I don't think she's complaining since she's getting pleased on both sides." Marceline said.

"More like three sides." Lillum said when Cedric used a couple fingers to finger the cupcake woman's pussy roughly to help her feel better.

The cupcake lady groans from that action as Marceline chuckled.

"Hehe, touché." She said.

"Yeah… anyway thanks to some of us already done with turns looks like Phoebe, Huntress, and Emerald are having fun now that they don't need to do much for now." Lillum said when she looked back and saw Emerald getting his cock ridden by Phoebe's pussy while Huntress really groans as she rides Phoebe's cock with her own pussy as she faces Phoebe and had her hands on Phoebe's breasts.

Phoebe groans and moans as she rode Emerald's cock before she grabs Huntress's breasts and squeeze them.

Marceline, Lillum, Hydrian and Elena liked what they're seeing as Finn and Bubblegum blushes at sight and even though Bubblegum may felt a bit warm, surprisingly, Finn was actually feeling turned on at the sight of is two friends going at it despite Emerald being there as well.

Emerald had his hands on Phoebe's ass as he helped her ride his cock harder while Phoebe used one hand to grip and stroke Huntress's cock vigorously so the Wood Nymph would feel more, aside from her cock Phoebe was using the flame shield so no one really got burned and thanks to Lillum's cockring, though hot, Phoebe's cock didn't scorch Huntress from the inside out.

Huntress was groaning for a moment before she cupped Phoebe's face and smash her lips on hers.

Phoebe was surprised but she returned the kiss as he lets Emerald and Huntress have their way with her while Hydrian grins at Elena.

"Want to tag team next round?, doubt I can wait much more to have fun." Hydrian said when she could barely stand the wait much more.

Elena was feeling the same thing as she grins back.

"Sure thing. Always did want to try a water elemental." She said.

"Great, however we need to focus on the zombie females first, know a spell that can grow a cock?, in this day and age I would be surprised if you don't." Hydrian said which… did make a point… magic… shapeshifting… honestly females had a lot of advantages males didn't in Ooo if one thinks about it.

Elena chuckled.

"Hehe, oh don't worry. Some of my people and I know the spell perfectly."

"Good… now lets watch the fun in the arena." Hydrian said when many looked back to see Cedric pleasing the Candy woman's pussy and ass as the gingerbread woman sucked her off more and more until…

Cedric groans as he fires another shot in the cupcake woman's ass while she moans before climaxing inside the gingerbread woman's mouth.

It took a bit but when the group tapped off… to some surprise the Cupcake woman didn't get infected again and to the shock of many, the Gingerbread woman blinks and her eyes returned to normal while she looks at the cock in her mouth with confusion.

The gingerbread woman take her mouth off of the cupcake woman's cock.

"W-What's going on?" She said.

"Well… honestly your guess is as good as mine now, long story short you were cured of that zombie infection you had and looks like anyone we have our way with now have that cure in their systems for a bit… good thing since I'm still stuck in this woman's tight ass… don't worry some Banana guards will explain more and help you out." Cedric said as four Banana guards came and lifted the Gingerbread woman out of the arena while many in the VIP area were surprised when they saw what just happened.

"Huh… that's very interesting." Bubblegum said as she was surprised that the cupcake woman hasn't changed yet.

"Guess a fresh dose of healing sperm makes them healers to boot… handy when we get to the last 70 people to help cure and stuff." Lillum said since the group were doing 10 per round and there would be 70 after.

"Oh I don't know, Finn seemed pretty interested in helping people so why not let him go against 40 or so ladies hehe." Marceline teased.

Finn blinks at the tease but didn't want to look like a coward.

"Maybe I should." He said which made the others blink.

"Finn, don't listen to Marceline. You don't have to prove anything." Bubblegum said when she thought the teasing was giving Finn the wrong impression.

"Yeah Finn, as much of a lust filled woman as I am, even I take things slowly… 10 is an impressive number but even I know to pace myself sometimes between meals." Lillum said since Finn didn't seem like the hardcore type of guy to go on an orgy like that.

"Yeah Finn, I was just teasing you so sorry." Marceline said when she didn't expect to be serious.

"Just want to help." Finn said when he thought he can try to do more.

"Eh just pace yourself dude, how about a compromise, you take the next round and if you feel like you can do more without a break we can send in a few more one at a time… that OK Bubblegum?" Emerald suggests since he, Phoebe, and Huntress were taking a small break from their fun to refuel.

Bubblegum was cautious for a moment.

"Hmmm… If Finn can handle it then… I supposed I can allow it."

"Great, anyway looks like Cedric and Rachel are finishing up now though seems Rachel had to pick up the slack since Cedric was out for now… thankfully that Candy woman is helping out a bit." Emerald said when everyone looks back to show that Cedric was plowing a different Candy woman, Rachel was face fucking another, while the Candy woman with the cock was getting her cock ridden by a different zombie citizen, seems she wasn't turning after a number of rounds so seems it wasn't a one shot for one shot type of cure.

"Whoa… talk about some special cum." Marceline said.

"Yeah, definitly going to log this away." Bubblegum said when she would have to change some things for later rounds now that they could gather aid.

After a few moments, Cedric groans as he climaxed inside one candy zombie as the cupcake woman climaxed inside the another one's pussy while Rachel did the same in the third zombie's mouth.

After the trio ride out their orgasms and the final three women were cured, the three recently cured women were taken while the cupcake woman pants on the ground while her cock flopped onto her body while it was flaccid, seems she couldn't fire more if she wanted.

Cedric chuckled before looking at the woman.

"You okay?"

"M-Maybe?... not a z-zombie s-so… I guess?... is this c-cock permanent?" The Candy woman asked.

"Nah!, its a temp one, it will fade after 48 hours or so unless I dispel it, I'll talk with you later on getting rid of it early or not." Lillum called to help calm the candy woman down a bit before she was taken from the arena by some Banana guards.

Cedric saw this before looking at Rachel.

"You alright Rachel?"

Rachel was on her back panting and all she did was raise a hand and gave Cedric a thumbs up to show while winded, she was still good somewhat.

"Cool, think I have enough strength to carry you back to the VIP so we can eat.. Just make sure to lose the cock." Cedric said.

All Rachel did was give a thumbs up again as she had her cock vanish, seemed like a bad idea on her end since she would have to let the medicine out of her system later but she can reform a cock again later.

Cedric groans before he gets up and walk towards Rachel before picking her up bridal style and starts to heading to the VIP though he smirk at the pink hedgehog.

"Might as well consider this as practice when we go on our honeymoon." He said.

Rachel blushed when she heard that and as she hugged Cedric, she snuggled her head to his chest while she kept quiet for now.

Cedric blushes from that while smiling as he kept carrying Rachel before reaching the VIP room.

Once the duo made it back to the others, Marceline pats Cedric on the back with a smirk on her face.

"Nice show you two, hopefully we can have some personal fun later, Finn has the next round so..." Marceline said while she grins at the duo though Hydrian and Elena cleared their throats.

"Actually Marceline, Elena and I would like to join Finn not only to speed things up but to make sure he doesn't get too carried away… right Elena?" Hydrian said while she glanced at Elena and winked at her while Marceline couldn't see the wink thanks to Elena looking from Marceline.

Elena did see it.

"Right. Don't want Finn to over do it." She said making Finn blink.

"Well if that's what you two want then okay but be careful." Bubblegum said.

"Oh don't worry, we will be careful, we will also make sure Finn doesn't throw out his back and who knows… Elena and I could have fun with Finn after we are done… after that should be you or Marceline get the final 10 for an even 100 or so if we kept track, either that or both of you tag team the last 10 and boom… done for now, could have your cured citizens get the last 70 infected people wth Lillum joining in with her magic." Hydrian said when she reminded many that there was going to be 70 infected people leftover after the group was finished with the 10 per round thing.

Bubblegum was thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmmm, good point. If Lillum is alright with that, we'll go with that plan."

"Nice, might as well plan a mass orgy then with some cute candy ladies later, might as well celebrate early as Finn, Hydrian, and Elena tag team 30 Candy ladies… still quick question, are you and Marceline tag teaming the last group or just one of you going in last?, or one of you joining that orgy?" Lillum said when she was already planning a lot of things in her head.

Bubblegum blushes a bit.

"Well… if Marceline wants to we can either tag team or… help you out."

"Hehe, I'm down either way with that, might as well see how Lilly deals with ordering an army of shy candy females around and I may join in after for 5 extra ladies since either way, five if I tag team with Bonnie, Five later…. So count me in on both…. Hehe situation aside this is a pretty good christmas." Marceline said with a grin though many minus Bubblegum and Lillum to some extent thanks to her travels… well they all said this.

"Christmas?" many said with confusion on their faces… guess they never heard that even as a rumor in the Candy Kingdom or heard about the Candy Santa.

"Oh right… well it goes like this." Bubblegum said as she explained to the group how she made a Candy Clone of Saint Nick to help bring back an old premushroom war holiday and how Gunther messed it up… by accident before going to the end.

"And that's the real reason why the zombie attack happened. Marceline and I were able to cure all the males before doing our best to cure Santa Claus."

Many who heard this blinks a few times and Emerald broke the silence.

"Wow… so you tried to make a old Pre-muchroom war holiday come back and it's only thanks to this Gunter guy that this zombie issue happened but now that Zombie Santa is cured, you pretty much got the goal now you're just cleaning up the mess that is happening now is that right?" Emerald said when he looks at Bubblegum.

"Pretty much. Right now we almost got all the females cured. Plus after curing Santa, he somehow managed to get a vial of blood belonging to Marceline's mom so I'm hoping after that I could get started on bringing her back." Bubblegum said.

"I see… well good to know, got something to plan for next year then." Emerald said when he oddly didn't question the whole zombie starting thing.

Finn blinks in surprise.

"Really… you're not questioning on the whole zombie thing?"

"Eh I heard about it twice over and they were cured in no time, third time now… its gotten to be like one of those reruns so not as exciting or threatening as the first time you know?" Emerald said with a shrug of his arms.

Marceline chuckles.

"Well if it was a movie, bet we can make some big bucks on that."

"Maybe for the first and second movie, the third not so much since not many know about Christmas… could be a good thing to bring back in other ways and help spread the word." Emerald said when he grins at Marceline a bit.

Marceline chuckled as Bubblegum sweatdropped before looking at Finn.

"By the way Finn, are you an expert in ghost? Need to make sure if Marceline's mother wasn't reincarnated just in case."

Finn blinked in confusion.

"Yeah… sorry PB but I may know how to help spirits find peace but reincarnation… only being you can talk to is Death. I know a way to see him but… not sure if you want to go there."

"Why go to Death when I can summon spirits or Death himself to speak with him?, just need a reflective surface for that last one." Elena said which reminds everyone that Elena was the Deathly expert being a shaman Queen more or less.

"Oh right… almost forgot." Finn said though Marceline raised an eyebrow.

"Hang on, how do you know the way to Death Finn?"

Finn gulped a bit.

"It's a secret."

"Oh really?, even before me with me not liking lies?" Phoebe said when she gave Finn a half lidded look.

Finn was sweating bullets.

"Hey Lilly. Mind reading Finn's mind and see what he's hiding?" Marceline said which caused Finn to jolt.

"Oh look at the time, gotta save some ladies so bye!" He said before running.

Lillum snapped her fingers and a moment later, smoke poofed around Finn before he could bolt and when it fades… many had wide eyes as Lillum smirks.

"Hehe, you can run but that curse won't go away anytime soon if so." Lillum said which confused Finn and when he looks down… his eyes widened when he saw that he had a female body and Finn was now Fionna… and naked to boot.

"AAAHHH! What did you do?!" Fionna said with wide eyes before trying to cover herself.

Lillum rolled her eyes at the genderbent human.

"Oh relax, just gave you a special curse that would change you into a female, and took your clothing since you would remove it soon anyway... if you talk about how you know the way to Death I'll remove it… maybe after you have some fun in that form to see what it's like to be a lady… besides its not the worst thing to happen, you can do more as a sexy girl and I'm sure many are not complaining right everyone?" Lillum said while she and many had erect cocks when they look at Fionna's nude body.

Fionna blushes brightly before glaring at Lillum.

"Are you fucking stupid?! I don't want to be a woman! Now change me back now!" She said in a demanding voice… big mistake.

Lillum had a cold look in her eye while Emerald clears his throat.

"Fionna… Finn… buddy… you do realize trying to order Lillum like that is just asking for a curse that sticks aside from a curse that is temporary… may want to rephrase that… N-O-W… before Fionna is the new hero of Ooo and Finn goes bye bye for a long time." Emerald said since he knew Lillum was not pleased.

Fionna pales when she realized her mistake.

"Okay okay. I take back what I said. Sorry. I'll talk."

"Good… but since you got uppity with me like that and called me fucking stupid… that curse won't be removed until we leave the castle entirely… think of it as a warning not to order me like that… I'll give a cock so you can fuck some candy people and cure them but snap at me like that again and I'll do worse then make you a female for good… **am I clear?"** Lillum said with a slight edge to her voice as her eyes glow with demonic power for a moment.

"Y-Yes…" Fionna said before frowning at the rest.

"I fucking hate you guys for this."

Lillum raised an eyebrow and glares at Finn.

"Watch it anger prone… pretty sure anyone would be curious on how you know how to get to Death and they just gave slight teases and stuff compared to what I can do if you don't try and calm down… I'm not one to piss off and I'm being generous by not making you my bitch… and I could still do that if you don't take 5 and calm down." Lillum said when she snapped her fingers and Fionna got a full foot long cock equipped to her so that Fionna would be ready for the situation to be.

Though Fionna look calm she gave the group, minus Lillum, one more glare before she goes to the arena without a word.

Lillum sighs as she looks at the others.

"Maybe I should leave for now, probably overkill turning Finn into Fionna but I don't like getting insulted like that." Lillum said when she looked a bit depressed right now.

"No way Lilly. You're staying. Finn deserves it for what just happened." Marceline said with crossed arms.

"Maybe but what If the reason is good enough to keep quiet like that? Maybe it was a life or death matter that if Finn didn't do something it would scar him for life or something." Lillum said while Fionna could hear it all and how depressed Lillum sounded right now with what she did.

' _Aw man… now I gotta go fix it.'_ Fionna thought before she begrudgingly came back to the room.

Before anyone could say anything, Fionna raised her hand to quiet them.

"Not one word… Reason I went to see Death was because a while back, PB asked me and Jake to watch her plant. We let it die so Peppermint Butler showed us how to meet him. We almost died if I didn't mention Pepbut's name to Death before getting the plant's soul back."

Everyone blinks at that while Marceline gave Bubblegum a half lidded look.

"Seriously?, that was the issues, isn't that something you owe Finn or Fionna right now big time since you eat the flower from that plant as a hair care thing?" Marceline said since she knew about the princess plant but not that part.

Bubblegum didn't know how to react to this. She should be mad but Finn and Jake went through the trouble to get it's soul back.

"Finn… Fionna I'm very sorry."

"Forget it. I'm over that." Fionna said before going back down.

Lillum saw that before she called to the human.

"Hey Fi, want to return you back to being a guy?, I won't lie, you look cute and stuff and you should give the form a shot before turning back but it's your call on if you want that to happen or not for now." Lillum said when she offered to return Finn to normal.

Fionna stopped for a moment after hearing that and though she blushed, she didn't look back.

"No… I'll let this be my punishment." She said before she kept walking.

Lillum blinks at that and shrugged while she looks at Hydrian and Elena.

"Try and go easy on her when you three get back, she is a full virgin with that body." Lillum said when she gave the duo a serious look.

"Oh don't worry, when it comes to virgins, we know how to be gentle." Hydrian said.

"Indeed, though if she wants it rough we won't deny her, anyway wish us luck against the 30 zombie females we will be facing." Elena said as she entered the ring and Hydrian followed her inside of the arena to join Fionna after they got undressed and their bodies were seen in full.

As everyone else looks down, Cedric looks at Rachel and whispers.

" _I know what we saw just got awkward but… think we should invite Lillum with us to eat to cheer her up?"_

" _Maybe, though for her might as well give her a good time since food isn't as good for her being a Succubus."_ Cedric said while Emerald had an arm around Lillum to try and cheer her up himself.

" _Either that or do we just let Emerald cheer her up himself?"_ Cedric whispers.

Rachel shrugged at that while Emerald speaks with Lillum.

"Hey cheer up Lillum, at least Fionna isn't mad at you anymore right?" Emerald said while he grins at his Succubus lady.

"Well… I guess." Lillum said but was still a bit bummed out.

"Hey come on, where is my sexy Succubus Queen who pretty much causes men and women to get turned on at the sight of her appearing?" Emerald said when he moved behind Lillum, gripped her breasts from behind and had his cock grind on Lillum's shapely ass while he moved to lick, kiss, and suck one side of Lillum's neck.

That made Lillum shudder from that action before letting out a slight groan.

"Oh Emy, you know how to work me up."

Emerald chuckles as he licked the back of Lillum's ear a couple times in a teasing way.

"Hehe, you trained me too well… I know every weak point you got now… and you more than likely already used some magic to get rid of that aphrodisiac in your system so why not get rid of that cock and we have some real fun one on one?... either that or you turn me into Esmerelda and we show Fionna being genderbent isn't too bad when you plow Esmerelda's pussy like you own it." Emerald teased some more before he lightly bit at the tip of Lillum's ear to really mess with her masochistic nature.

All Lillum did was smirk before she had her cock vanished before turning her head to look at Emerald before kissing his lips.

Emerald returned the kiss and after taking a moment to pull his hips back, he aimed his cock at Lillum's pussy and forced his cock balls deep in her in no time and starts to thrust his hips hard and his pelvis smacked against her ass a few times while he fondles Lillum's breasts as he did so.

Lillum moans from that action as she kissed Emerald more as the others blush from the sight before Cedric and Rachel went to get some food as the rest looked at the arena.

They saw that there were three different situations going on.

One was Hydrian using her water manipulating skills to form a 10 to 11 inch watery cock that was see through while she had D cup breasts, wide hips, and a nice round ass, she was fucking a Candy woman who was laid on a table while she faced Hydrian.

Elena was more aggressive with her current partner when she fucked her female Candy zombie's up the ass while she was pretty much giving a new meaning for doggystyle as she roughly gripped the zombie's ass with her hands, her cock length was unknown but knowing her and power and stuff, probably went near the 12 inch mark, she had B cup breasts, thin but toned hips, and a strong looking body with some muscles on her, not overly trained but seriously toned.

Fionna on her end was on her back as she thrusts her cock up into a Candy zombie's pussy… thanks to her more or less being a virgin thanks to Lillum, she already came hard in three zombie's pussies though seems she was getting the grip on her control while she had her hands on the zombie's hips, Fionna had C cup breasts, wide hips, and a well toned body so physically speaking she was a strong beauty with long blond hair.

Hydrian grunts and groans a she was fucking the candy woman's pussy as hard as she can.

Elena was being very dominant as she fucks the candy zombie's ass before smacking it.

Fionna was groaning a few times while having a serious look on her face, guess she was using some of her anger as she fucked the candy zombie harder.

The three zombie's groan from the feeling while they tightened their holes on the cocks inside of them while they let the three dominating womem fuck them harder and faster until…

Fionna and Hydrian groans loudly before they climaxed hard in their respective zombie's pussies while Elena gave her candy zombie's ass a serious creampie.

This caused the three zombie women to groan and in no time they returned to normal after everyone rode out their orgasms.

Though thanks to what happened earlier, Elena smirks when she used a spell to make a cock on the female she was with much to the Candy female, a Ice cream woman's confusion.

"Simply put, give us a hand, seems as long as we have fun with you… the cure in our systems go into you and this was tested a bit ago and seems you can cure some of your friends… interested in joining?" Elena said while she pulled her cock from the Ice cream woman's ass.

The ice cream groans at first before blushing at Elena.

"O-Okay." She said while feeling nervous.

Elena chuckles and pats the Ice cream woman on the ass.

"Hehe, good, take it easy though, as long as the Zombies see you with a cock, they won't bite… far from it… they will want to suck it or get fucked by it so pick a Zombie and get to having fun." Elena said when she gestured to a few nearby Zombie females.

The ice cream girl sees the zombie before noticing one of them about to jump Fionna.

However Fionna stop that from happening before she flips the candy zombie over and was laying on her belly.

"Big mistake bitch. You just made me more pissed now." Fionna said before she grabs the candy zombie's hips before jamming her cock in the zombie's ass before fucking her hard.

The Zombie woman groans loudly from that but thanks to her body being strengthened by the virus and stuff, her ass gripped Fionna's cock hard while she pants and growls in a pleased way from getting dominated like this.

Fionna groans from the tightness.

"You like that huh?... Well take this!" She said as she got real rough with the candy zombie.

"Damn… either Fionna is really pissed or she has some… repressed feelings… What do you guys think?" Marceline said with a surprised look as she glanced at Bubblegum, Phoebe and Huntress.

"Hmmm… would say a mix of repressed because of Bubblegum and stuff, and what Lillum did probably still eating at her more or less, many can argue but considering how aggressive Fionna is… would say those are the main factors since the princess plant was mentioned." Huntress theorized while she moved to stand next to Marceline as she looked on at how beastly Fionna was being.

Hearing this made Bubblegum feel guilty even though she didn't know anything about this.

"Hmmm… probably. What about you Pheebs? Any concerns?" Marceline said.

"Well… I think its the genderswap and getting threatened by Lillum and stuff, we all know Finn or Fionna right now likes to try and bottle things up so this could be good for her and stuff, pretty sure also getting forced to talk about that Princess plant was a main thing… though I got a question, since you were planning on eating it and what not after… was there a point in getting its soul back?... seems to me Finn and Jake went to the Dead world for nothing now that I think about it and all for hair care… I mean sure I style my hair but its well… flames, can shrink or grow them at will if I want so not sure what haircare products are like except lava showers and stuff." Phoebe said when she wondered what was so good about shampoos and stuff when they would just burn on her body.

Bubblegum cleared her throat.

"Technically… I didn't know about the whole plant and Dead world visit thing. Also I only needed to eat one leaf just to style my hair. It helps save time when getting ready."

"For what exactly?, I heard you don't leave your lab much and you normally use the straight hair look, what does your princess plant give you as a hairstyle, I didn't know that kind of plant even existed… is it artificial or something?" Huntress said with a slightly curious tone to her voice on the origin of the plant.

"Yes. I had it artificially made and would use it for special occasions. Other days, I would water it like normal." Bubblegum said.

"I see." Huntress said while she wondered what other plants Bubblegum could make though she kept quiet as she did so when she looks back at Fionna and saw her pretty much going at it intensely with another zombie female and she saw she was a bit abnormally aggressive.

"You know I'm wondering something, anger at current situation aside, I think Fionna or Finn at the times I had fun with him before I brought them here well… they normally got abnormally aggressive and stuff during sex, heard he was not normally aggressive years ago and sometimes after we had fun and were sleeping, Finn wakes sometimes from a nightmare they had… said it had something to do with an amulet though he kept quiet at the times… not sure what he meant about that though." Huntress said when she was remind of the situations before she and Finn would sleep and anger aside, he or she was in one of her pre-nightmare like phases right now.

Marceline, Phoebe, and Bubblegum blinked a bit before Marceline's eyes widened.

"Oh… crap." Marceline said making the trio look at her.

"What is it Marceline?" Bubblegum said.

Marceline sighs.

"Years ago… dad tricked me into wearing his amulet to make me take his throne. Finn and Jake helped me get it off. I may have lost consciousness but… there was a chance that Finn… wore it."

Many blink at that and Huntress gave Marceline a half lidded look.

"Oh really… and what did you say to Finn after he helped you and stuff?" Huntress asked while she raised an eyebrow.

Marceline was a bit quiet.

"I just… made a joke that since my dad thought that Finn was cool… I would… stop hanging out with him." She said.

Everyone looks at Marceline while Emerald and Lillum stopped their actions… right before Huntress facepalms, followed by everyone else in a funny pattern of sorts right before Huntress kept quiet and just smacked Marceline on the back of her head while not caring if Marceline got pissed or not.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Marceline said as she glares at the wood nymph.

Huntress held up four fingers.

"One, I highly doubt my hit did much damage given your regeneration… 2… you deserved that one for that joke since I could imagine what Finn may have gone through with that… 3… you owe Finn big time with Bubblegum doing the same since She pretty much used Finn for free labor since I heard Finn doesn't ask for gold from her and 4… before you or Bubblegum counter and say something… do you really think Finn can take much more abuse and not snap in the future?, I may just try and keep Finn from you two for his own mental wellbeing since I highly doubt all of this rage and stuff is just from that amulet alone… makes it easy to get angry and dominating sure, but doubt it's just the amulet thing." Huntress said while she gave Marceline and Bubblegum half lidded looks.

Marceline felt like punching Huntress but Bubblegum stopped her.

"Marceline no. She's right sadly. We both screwed up. Now we need to fix this with Finn or he won't trust us again."

"Indeed, I mean consider your actions, you hit me now and if Finn or Fionna right now noticed… do you really think Finn in their current state will listen to reason?, pretty sure they would either A, Attack you, B, force themselves on you, or C, get me out of here and make it so that you two won't find them again, besides I'm not trying to be a bitch here but you gotta admit you had that coming since I heard rumors that the Amulet of the Nightosphere is a thing of pure chaotic evil… I'm surprise Finn only came out with traumatic nightmares occasionally and being more dominant in sex sometimes… double edged sword of sorts but still… you gotta admit what you did was pretty messed up mentally… I mean am I wrong in at least wanting to get some form of payback since it sounds like you put Finn through… what's the word… oh yeah… hell… and then pretty much told him you don't want to hang out… joke or not that was just wrong." Huntress said when she gave Marceline a rare serious look when she looked unflinching in Marceline's eyes.

Marceline wasn't intimidated by the look.

"Fine… I can admit to messing up. But at least I can fix things like this. But know this… I may not hurt you.. But no chance of being friends with you after this you walking pile of leaves."

Huntress shrugged off the insult when she looks back to the arena.

"Alright... and here I was going to suggest that if you made up with Finn or Fionna or whatever I would have acted like your bitch for a few hours and did whatever you said during some acts to make up for the slap, but if you just want to keep away from me I'm fine by that." Huntress said while she leaned against the rails near the bars which made her ass much more pronounced and stuff.

Marceline blushes bit but crossed her arms as she looks away from the wood nymph.

Though given what Marceline knew about Wood Nymphs… Marceline couldn't help but glance at Huntress a few times while Huntress looks on unaware of Marceline staring at her and the offer of sorts floating in Marceline's head.

Lillum smirks as she gestured for Emerald to keep quiet while she moved from him to float near Marceline and whispered in Marceline's ear.

" _Just to let you know Mar Mar… I would suggest taking the deal… a simple apology and maybe more with Fionna or Finn if they change back and well… let me put it to you like this… when it comes to flexibility… not even I can match Huntress… food for kinky thoughts if you do or don't want a top tier fuck toy of sorts… Wood Nymph's like Succubuses are born and bred sex toys of sorts… you should know since you read up on them once and stuff… I mean just look at that ass and try and lie and tell me Huntress doesn't look tempting right now."_ Lillum whispered while she grins at Marceline.

Marceline blushes after hearing that but knew Lillum was right since Marceline kept looking at Huntress's ass a few more times before she couldn't take it.

"Damn it." She said before frowning at Huntress.

"Hey!... I'll take your damn deal."

Huntress blinks and looks at Marceline.

"Really?... you know you gotta be sincere with that apology with Fionna to make me your bitch." Huntress said while she wondered if Marceline was serious when she looked at Marceline to see if she was showing any signs of lying or deception.

Marceline crossed her arms again.

"Oh I'll apologize to Fionna and be very sincere. You however, don't get one."

Huntress raised an eyebrow at that.

"Not like I was asking for forgiveness or something, as long as you apologize to Finn or Fionna or whatever gender they stay in for now or not, I'll pretty much do any sexual act you request, even stuff that would be considered too much for your Girlfriend Bubblegum here… though no matter what act, my mask stays, culture of Wood Nymphs and what not." Huntress said while she points a thumb at Bubblegum.

Marceline rolls her eyes.

"Yeah whatever, just as long I teach you a lesson."

Huntress just shrugged her shoulders at that and she looks back into the arena while Marceline had one thought as she looks at Huntress's body and stuff.

' _For a bitch… you do have a good bod.'_ Mareline thought.

In the arena, the trio of Fionna, Elena, and Hydrian were fucking the three final Zombified women while some cured women aided them as they helped reduce that number fast, seems gaining help was doable in large quantities.

In fact all three ladies, Fionna, Elena, and Hydrian, were having a bit of a contest in how long they could last when they fucked the last three zombified women doggystyle in their pussies while they had their hands on the females asses and it looked like all three had strained looks on how hard they were holding back their climaxes while the Zombified women were just full on mindless with the pleasure that wracked their bodies from how many orgasms they had.

Fionna, Elena and Hydrian kept on fucking the three zombie ladies faster and harder before Fionna starts smacking her respective zombie's ass.

This zombie woman groans loudly while many blushed at how rough Fionna was, honestly she was fucking orgasm after orgasm out of this female and well… honestly it was surprising with her stamina and how long she lasted.

Cedric and Rachel were able to catch it.

"Damn… he… or rather she looks like she's hardly breaking a sweat." Cedric said as Rachel blushes.

"Either that or Fionna is using that rage to really force themselves to hold back, pretty sure that orgasm will be a real stress relief when they climax." Emerald said while he sat nearby with a hardon right now… not from what Fionna and the others are doing, but from getting blue balled when Lillum left in the middle of their fun and Emerald didn't want to bother anyone at the moment.

Rachel noticed that before blushing a bit when she saw how hard Emerald was.

Emerald noticed and smirks when he saw Rachel staring.

"Hey Cedric, if you and Rachel are up for it… want to tag team Rachel two on one?" Emerald said while he winked at Rachel teasingly.

Rachel blushes brightly after hearing that as Cedric grins.

"Alright with me." He said.

"Nice… so Rachel… you cool with having fun with me with Cedric?, might as well ask for your permission right?" Emerald asked while he grins at Rachel.

Rachel continues to blush a bit more.

"I-I don't mind."

Emerald grins at that and gestured for Rachel to approach him while his cock stood like a tower as he sat in his chair.

Rachel blushes again before she walk towards the grinning human… or in Lillum's case, Incubus to be.

A minute later, Rachel was moaning as she rides Emerald cock with her pussy while he had his hands on her breasts while Cedric looks on for a moment with an amused look on his face.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck." Rachel moans as she continues to ride Emerald's cock while facing him.

Emerald gave the occasional groan and he looks at Cedric as he lets Rachel move up and down on his cock.

"Hey Cedric, joining in or admiring the sight of your sexy girlfriends bouncing ass?" Emerald asked while he used a hand to smack Rachel's ass a few times.

Rachel groans from that action as Cedric chuckles.

"Oh I'm joining in alright." He said before he approaches the duo and grabs Rachel's asscheeks before Cedric shoves his cock inside her asshole.

"Gah!" Rachel groaned loudly as her tongue was sticking out.

Emerald grins at that and surprised Rachel when he kissed her on the lips and his tongue fights with hers as he thrusts his hips upward a couple times.

Cedric smirks at the sight as he starts fucking his girlfriend's ass.

Rachel, after getting out of her surprise look, was groaning for a bit before she actually starts to kiss Emerald back and her tongue fight his back.

As this went on, Fionna, Elena, and Hydrian were finally ending things when Hydrian came first in her partner's pussy with great force when she litterly flooded her Candy female's womb.

Elena groans as she held her candy female's ass tightly before she climaxed hard in her pussy.

Fionna kept thrusting for a moment before she snarls and pushed her cock balls deep before giving the candy female's womb a serious creampie.

And seems Fionna's anger and what not pretty much augmented her load when she came more then she normally would and her partner as well as Hydrian and Elena's partners groan when they came hard on the cocks inside of them while they wait for the three dick wielding women to ride out their orgasms.

It took about 30 seconds or more before the 3 dick wielding women tapped off starting with Hydrian as Elena and Fionna tapped off a few seconds more.

In no time, the zombie women return to normal and skipping the blush inducers, Fionna hums with a happy look on her face when she walked to the VIP area… almost skipping… guess she really needed to get the anger out of her system while an amused Elena and Hydrian followed her.

"Wow… looks like someone is in a better mood. Though I will say… male or female, she was definitely a beast." Hydrian said.

"Indeed, we should have fun with her after eating… what do you say Hydrian, want to speak with Huntress later and possibly share Finn?, might as well not fight over a beast like Finn or Fionna depending on the gender… though I must say, may need to ask Lillum to teach me that gender swap spell so I can use that sometime in the future." Elena said with a grin on her face as she held a hand out for Hydrian to shake and Fionna was nonethewiser on what was going on as she entered the VIP area with a hum of sorts.

"Hehe, already thinking the same thing." Hydrian said before she took Elena's hand and shook it before Hydrian pulls the Jungle Queen in for a nice kiss.

Elena was a bit surprised by that but didn't mind when she used her hands to grip Hydrian's ass and pulled her in more so she could really kiss Hydrian while Marceline was amused when she saw the greatly amused Fionna.

"Hey Fionna. Feeling good after those intense fucks?" Marceline said.

"Yup, feel really relaxed now." Fionna said with a smile on her face while Lillum looks at Fionna.

"So uh… still ticked at me?" Lillum asked while Fionna hums.

"Hmmm… nah, got all that out of my system for now, might as well try this form out for a day or two but still want to go back to normal sometime… mind teaching Huntress that genderswap spell in case I need to turn back but can't find you?" Fionna asked Lillum while Huntress smirks when she looks amused by how calm Fionna was now and signalled Marceline now would be the best time to apologize.

Marceline rolls her eyes at Huntress before approaching Fionna.

"Hey Fi… Need to tell you something important."

"Something important?... wait did you or Bubblegum get knocked up or something and forgot to tell me because of this zombie biz?" Fionna asked while she looks curious as Bubblegum blushed brightly from the knock up thing.

Marceline blinks in surprise after hearing that.

"What? No. That's not what I was gonna say." She said before taking breath.

"I want to say that I'm… sorry. I'm sorry for how I haven't shown how much I appreciated what you did for me in the past like getting me away from my ex and helping me with my issues with my dad. Of course there's the Vampire problem. However… I'm really sorry for that joke I said after you got that amulet off of me but felt really bad for not realizing the trauma you got."

Fionna blinks at that and all she did was got a half lidded look on her face.

"OK… maybe its the fact after what I did, I'm pretty chill so I can say no problem to most… but seriously I was panting on the ground next to you and looked unfocused and you're telling me you didn't realize it… I call grade A bullshit on that since you probably didn't want to look to friendly to me with your dad… let me cut to the chase if you want to make up with me, I'm 18 or so so I can ask this… you owe me one good time for one entire day to make up not only for the amulet crap… but the wait in that long ass line that Jake and I had to wait in for who knows how long for… nearly starved by the way since we had to go through one cramped crowd of demons in some kind of poll or whatever just to pass with a number… and a line that if we didn't cut thanks to some odd blood mist attacking it… would have been a much longer wait and I would have starved to death most likely… AND all the other crap we had to get through to get to you… do that… and we are even… won't ask for much more since I'm still having Huntress help with magical therapy in sealing those memories away with that mind powder stuff but that amulet seemed to leave some kind of mind fuckery that it just won't let that memory die or be taken." Fionna said while giving Marceline a look that dared a compromise right now…. It was oddly calm but at the same time had a serious look that wouldn't bend at all with an iron will.

Marceline blinks a bit at how serious Fionna was.

"Alright… deal."

"Good, we can drop the matter for now until I cash it in… going for a pure one on one thing maybe in a few days since we're most likely going to have fun here since I can still feel worked up by PB's medicine… anyway I'll be getting a bite to eat… so I'll talk to you in a bit after I stuff my face." Fionna said as she walked from Marceline while Lillum blinks a bit from her end on how… well… chill that was.

"Huh… guess Huntress was right with that signal… though was there two sets of lines?" Lillum asked since she normally flew to places around the nightosphere when not in her home dimension and instead of walking, she flew and never saw many lines except Hunson's throne room.

"Yeah pretty much." Marceline said.

"Well… at least the apology went well." Bubblegum said.

"Indeed… looks like after I become Marceline's bitch for a few hours, Finn or Fionna gets Marceline as their bitch for 24 hours… not sure who wins there since fun for all either way." Huntress said when she looks amused at the Vampire Queen, Candy Princess, and Succubus Queen from her end as Hydrian and Elena entered the VIP area.

"Hey guys, did we miss something?" Elena said.

"More or less Fionna making Marceline her bitch for 24 hours as an IOU to cash in at a later day and Marceline making me her bitch for two hours, maybe 3, later once we get things sorted out.

Elena and Hydrian blinked a bit after hearing that before the duo chuckled.

"Ooohh… sounds exciting." Hydrian said.

"Yeah, you two can join if you want if Marceline gives the OK but pretty sure she would want to give it to me good one on one and not holding back on breaking my holes… or try to at least." Huntress said with an amused tone to her voice.

"Laugh it Mrs. Head smacker, but when I'm done with you, you'll be begging for Mother Nature to help you." Marceline said with crossed arms.

"Oh I won't need to… remember my holes were trained by Lillum here… and she was doing this sex thing long before you so… after I let you make me your bitch… I'll be returning the favor until you fire blanks." Huntress said while she smirks as she walked by Marceline and smacked her on the ass to tease her and she approached the buffet table to get some more food.

Marceline jolts from that before lightly frowning at the wood nymph's direction.

" _We'll see about that."_ She muttered.

Lillum giggles at that and she moved to kiss Marceline on the cheek to get her attention.

Marceline blinked from that action before looking at Lillum.

Lillum smirks and she said this.

"I wouldn't underestimate Huntress if I were you Mar Mar, I trained her to the point she could fuck for 4 to 5 hours straight if she wanted… so good luck if you can't get close to that." Lillum said with a teasing tone to her voice.

Marceline blinks a bit after hearing that before smirking.

"You may trained her, Lilly but that won't stop me from using the whole works on her."

"Well good luck with that, anyway you and Bubblegum can go for zombie females to cure or use all the females you got cured and use them to cure the infected after I give them cocks, why don't you go ahead and cash that in and let me handle the rest here?, just need Bubblegum to bring all of the cured females in the arena." Lillum said while she smiles at Bubblegum when she finished speaking with Marceline.

Bubblegum blushes a bit after hearing that.

"Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask some of the cured females to help assist us."

"Great, I'll handle the rest so bring all of the cured females to the arena please after explaining what they will do." Lillum said when she smiles cutely at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes again from that before she used her communicator to call her guards and tell them to bring in the cured females.

Once all the females were brought to the arena, they were filled in by Bubblegum about what happened and as Bubblegum finished explaining things, Lillum was floating next to her.

"...far aside from Marceline and I, everyone else cured about 90 females, which is all of you and I'm asking if all of you want to help cure the rest, Lillum and I will aid in answering any questions that you may have before Lillum casts her spell on you all, if any of you want to back out, you may do so, and as you may see on a few Candy females around you, some already have cocks thanks to Lillum's spells but that was for protection to keep them from getting bit, she can remove them if she wants and if said people don't want to join in anymore… so what is your answer?, will you help or not?" Bubblegum said when she asked that last question.

The cured females were blushing brightly after hearing everything while some were feeling nervous.

Though one candy woman spoke.

"Well since you and your friends help cure us Princess, it's only fair to help out."

Bubblegum smiles at that and Lillum would have said something about Bubblegum starting this technically but kept quiet while many more Candy women agree to help until all 90 women agree to help.

"Thank you all." Bubblegum said before she gave Lillum the signal.

Lillum nods her head and as she raised her hand and points at the females, the scene went to the Fionna, Marceline, and the others minus Lillum and Bubblegum as they were all in the throne room, and like Bubblegum said, thanks to Pep, the castle was fully empty and everyone was pretty much nude.

"Boy, today was was quite intense." Cedric said.

"No kidding, and we have to stay a day or so in the castle here so this medicine can run its course… hehe, good thing we can have plenty of fun here… thanks again for curing my blue ball by the way Rachel… good thing Lillum knows birth control spells or you maybe having my kid or something." Emerald said when he looks at Rachel and saw her dripping pussy and ass from Cedric's own load, it seemed Lillum didn't clean her out yet.

Rachel blushes brightly after hearing that.

"R-Right… just happy to help Emerald." She said.

"Hehe, yeah… though I will say this, wouldn't mind actually try and put a kid in you though that would mean letting Cedric do the same with Lillum or any other ladies I may meet…. How about it Cedric, as long as we have the green light from our significant others and we get to be pretty good friends, think we can swap partners every now and then and if something happens we back one another up with kid raising?" Emerald said with an amused look on his face.

Cedric was thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmmm… a good offer however, if Rachel agrees by her choice, would still need Azure's approval before anything. But in case she does, then I'll agree to it." He said while grinning.

"Hehe, nice, guess that means I take you for some pretty good drinks then or something later, though what do you think Rachel?, want to get to know me as well?" Emerald asked while he gave Rachel a grin of sorts.

Rachel blushes a bit.

"Well… after what we did… I guess it wouldn't hurt to get to know you… and also… have more fun with you."

Emerald chuckles a bit and he looks at Cedric.

"Guess I get a one on one with Rachel later, but for now I got some fun times to have with others like Marceline here, though after what I heard, maybe after Fionna and Marceline have fun or something." Emerald said as Fionna shook her head.

"Nah, I don't mind, I'm going to cash that in later when Marceline and I are alone most likely at my place or hers, besides from what I heard, seems Marceline gets to make Hun her bitch for a couple hours before anyone does anything with her." Fionna said while Elena and Hydrian smirk.

"Well then… what do you say then to tag teaming against Hydrian and I you two?" Elena said which caused Fionna and Emerald to look at Elena and Hydrian.

"Hmmm… tempting. What do you think, Emerald?" Fionna said.

"Hmmm… I don't know… they would have to get rid of their cocks first and there is something I do want to ask Fionna while you are still female… want to try and lose your female virginities?, one thing before you object… Lilllum does not half ass her spell so you should think and act more like a woman instead of a man now… its like… roleplay if you want to think of it like that… like selecting a game character, male or female doesn't matter as long as you have fun right?, I could return the favor if I have Lillum use the spell on me when she gets here though considering what she is doing… probably not for a number of hours at best." Emerald said while surprising many.

"S-Seriously?" Fionna said with a surprised look.

"Try and remember I got that genderbent spell used on me and Lillum trained that form well… granted I'm not going to suck Cedric's cock as a male but if I was Esmerelda, maybe, and only because of the fact my brain is rewired to be like a womans." Emerald said while he wasn't ashamed or embarrassed at what he said.

Fionna was again surprised after hearing that though she did check if she had any kind of female thoughts.

While it wasn't like Finn or Fionna had a separate thought… but the more Emerald talked about how the spell changed things mentally… she actually blushed when she looked at Emerald's body and cock a moment later while Emerald chuckles and gestured for Fionna to look up since she was staring much to some people, mainly Marceline's, amusement.

Fionna jolts before blushing brightly.

"Okay… you made your point."

"Yup… so… how about it… want to see if you want to try your form fully while you have the chance?" Emerald suggests when he looks amused at the blush.

Fionna was quiet for a bit.

"Might as well go for it."

This surprised many while Emerald chuckles.

"Nice… follow me, might as well go mono eh mono for now since I doubt you want others to watch this and stuff right?" Emerald said while he gestured for Fionna to follow him though he does look at Huntress first.

"Got a spell to remove Fionna's cock for now?, she can get it back later but I want to make sure Fionna is fully comfortable with her body… hehe, honestly I would have gone Esmerelda for good if I wasn't told I would be Lillum's husband if I trained a bit more." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Huntress chuckled before she uses a spell she learned from Lillum before Fionna's cock vanished.

Once that happened, Emerald looks at Elena and Hydrian.

"Sorry ladies but you'll need to wait to have fun with Fionna and I but I'm sure my new friend Cedric here wouldn't mind giving you a good time until I'm done, either that or you can watch what happns if you want." Emerald said as he gestures for Fionna to follow him out of the room.

Fionna gulps as she did so while Cedric chuckles.

"He is right. If you two want some fun, all you have to do is ask." He said.

This caused the duo to smirk while they moved to circle Cedric.

"Alright… lead the way handsome and we can see what your electric cock will do to my wet pussy." Hydrian teased when she liked what Cedric was packing and what he could do.

Elena licked her lips making Cedric chuckled before he looks at Rachel.

"Want to join Rachel?"

Rachel blushes a bit and nods her head cutely at Cedric.

Cedric did smile before he grabs Rachel's hand and starts leading the trio out of the room.

This pretty much left Phoebe, Huntress and Marceline the only ones in the throne room and Huntress smirks at the Vampire Queen.

"Well I doubt we need to hold back here… want to just make me your bitch here and now on Bubblegum's throne…, could even have Phoebe here join in if she wants to leave a mess on Bubblegum's throne… won't even need a flame shield or cockring to experience everything she has… so my Queen's… want to mix things up and I follow both your commands and cash in Marceline's win?" Huntress said when she teasingly grins at Marceline when she approached as she had her cock vanish into her body for now.

Marceline blinks a bit before grinning.

"Was gonna wait after Fionna… or Finn has his way with me but fuck it. Time to punish a wood nymph. What do you say Pheebs?"

Phoebe blushed a bit when she heard this.

"I-I don't know, I mean I may harm her, she is more flammable then Finn being a wood Nymph." Phoebe said, she had removed her flame shield before so she could make a fresh one if needed but Huntress surprised her when she walked up to Phoebe and kissed her on the lips and ignored the stinging burning sensation on her lips as steam was seen though oddly enough Huntress wasn't getting burned at all from the kiss.

Marceline was surprised when she saw that as Phoebe's eyes widened in shock at the wood nymph's bold action.

Huntress then had her tongue fight with Phoebe's for a minute and when she pulled away, she grins at Phoebe a little.

"Long story short, the Queen part is more then just formalities… thanks to a bond from one of my ancestors, I happen to have some flame people blood in me… doesn't make me flameproof… but definitely resistant to heat and let me just say that this won't burn me at all if this is the highest temperature your body has at least in a normal state." Huntress said while she grins at Phoebe more.

Phoebe's eyes widened at the news as Marceline was surprised.

"Wait… if you have flame people blood then does that mean you can summon a fireball or something?" She said.

"Hmmm… not like you would think, I can form one without magic if I snap my fingers but my flame blood is diluted over the years so if we're talking real flames, I could use magic to boost that flame… anyway let me tell you something interesting your highness… if you want to try and get back with Finn or Fionna depending on the gender they stick with at the time… if they make a bond with me they will gain that resistant trait from me thanks to that bond… just a little something to consider or maybe answer if that is a question floating in your head." Huntress said as she snapped her fingers and a tiny flame lit up over her index finger a moment later.

"Wow." Marceline said as Phoebe was surprised to see that though the part about Finn threw her off.

"W-Wait. I never said anything about getting back together with Finn... or Fionna."

"Shame, would have been interesting to see you two get together again, just because we may make a bond doesn't mean I don't mind sharing… still that is that and this is this… we should focus on the fun now that you know I won't get harmed… so your orders Miladies?" Huntress said when she played the part of the servant when she bowed with one arm to the duo.

"Hehe… this will be fun." Marceline said while grinning as she has a few ideas.

Phoebe blushed while the scene went to a moment later to show the trio as Marceline sat on Bubblegum's throne while she had her legs spread so Huntress could suck her cock as Phoebe had a slight blush as she ate out Huntress's pussy without the flame shield and she could feel everything from Huntress, even if Huntress's juices stung her face and tongue a bit.

"Oh fuck yeah this feels good." Marceline said as she enjoys having her cock sucked while Phoebe continues to eat out Huntress's pussy.

Huntress deepthroats the cock a few times while she used a hand to rub Marceline's folds and she starts to finger the grey folds.

Marceline groans from that action which caused her toes to curl on the floor while Phoebe continues her actions before she slides her tongue inside Huntress's pussy.

Huntress shuddered as she worked to suck Marceline's cock more and more while Huntress's orgasm was getting closer thanks to Phoebe's actions until she groans and came on Phoebe's face.

Phoebe groans as she laps up Huntress's juices as Marceline decides to make things intense before she grabs Huntress's head and starts face fucking her.

Huntress had wide eyes for a moment as she gagged on Marceline's cock again and again but the lustful look in her eyes showed she enjoyed getting her throat abused like this as her tongue worked the underside of Marceline's cock.

Marceline was caught off guard by that look but still kept face fucking her as the Vampire Queen's cock hits the back of Huntress's throat.

Huntress gagged more and as her vision slowly starts to blur, she rode out her orgasm and lets Marceline face fuck her more and more until...

Marceline groans a bit loud before she climaxed deep inside of the wood nymph's mouth.

Huntress muffly moans from that as she worked to drink Marceline's load with surprising eagerness… so much so she didn't spill even a drop as Marceline rides out her orgasm… must be a thing she got from Lillum.

' _Damn… Guess Lilly did train her well if this wood chick was able to drink all my cum.'_ Marceline thought with a surprised look before tapping off.

Once that happened, Huntress pulled her head off Marceline's cock with a gasp as she took a quick breath to recover fully and she chuckles when she looks at Marceline.

"So Mistress… did your pet do well with pleasing you?" Huntress said when she played the role of a pet.

Marceline chuckled as she almost forgot.

"Well I'm impressed… but it's not over." She said while grinning.

"Very well Mistress… what is your next command?" Huntress asked while Marceline grins as she continues to sit on her throne as she stroked her cock lightly as she watched Huntress repeat her last action when she deepthroats Phoebe's cock eagerly while using her fingers to rub her folds.

Phoebe was groaning a few times as she can feel her cock going deep inside Huntress's wet mouth while not minding the stinging feeling.

Huntress then pulled back and stroked off Phoebe with her free hand and sucked on the head of Phoebe's cock while she enjoyed the taste as she focused on the head of her dick.

"O-Oh Glob." Phoebe groans as she starts to enjoy having her cock sucked.

Marceline chuckles while she looks on and as she watched this, she had an idea.

"Hey Phoebe… why not try and give our pet a real treat… time to fuck her pussy or ass, your call on position and stuff." Marceline said when she wondered how Phoebe would take getting ordered by Marceline for this.

Phoebe was a bit surprised from being ordered around before looking at Huntress for a moment.

Huntress looks at Phoebe and nods at her to show she was OK with this.

Phoebe sees this before giving Huntress and order.

"I want you on your back with your legs spreading open."

Huntress nods her head before she got on her back while her legs were spread in front of Marceline to give her a perfect view and would allow Marceline to see Phoebe's backside when she got it position to fuck Huntress.

After getting in her position, Phoebe aims her cock at Huntress's folds before jamming it inside before groaning.

Huntress groans from that and can feel her folds getting stretched wide by Phoebe's cock and could feel how hot she was while Marceline had the perfect view to see Phoebe's cock stretching her folds wide.

Phoebe groans again for a moment before she starts thrusting her cock in and out of Huntress's pussy.

Huntress groans and moans from the feeling and she wrapped her legs around Phoebe's waist to help her thrust deep into her pussy while Phoebe was starting to realize that Huntress wasn't in pain at all and was actually enjoying her touches while her cock was balls deep inside of her again and again.

Knowing that Huntress wasn't in pain gave Phoebe a reason to go rougher now as the young Flame Queen made sure her cock kept hitting at the wood nymph's womb a bunch of times.

Huntress moans a lot though she surprised Phoebe when she pulled Phoebe into a kiss while she hugged Phoebe.

As this went on, if an onlooker was there, they wondered what Marceline was thinking from all this.

' _Damn… this is getting very hot now. No pun intended and all.'_ Marceline thought as she kept stroking her cock while watching Phoebe and Huntress making out.

' _Too bad Fionna is missing this. Wonder how she's doing with Emerald.'_ Marceline thought again.

Speaking of the duo, the scene went to show said duo as Fionna was on her back as Emerald was laying next to her, he was also rubbing her folds while he was kissing her neck as he used some telekenesis to tease her nipples.

Fionna blushes as she lightly gasps a bit before groaning from teasing.

Emerald chuckles as he lightly rubbed her folds more while making sure to make sure that her folds were a but wet before he slowly slipped his fingers into her folds so he could finger her for the first time in her life.

Fionna groans again from that action as she can feel Emerald's fingers moving around in her pussy.

Emerald pulled his lips from Fionna's neck and he grins at the genderbent adventurer.

"That's right… relax and feel good… I'm doing what Lillum did when she helped me adjust to the female form." Emerald said when he starts to thrust his fingers in her folds at a decent but gentle rate.

Fionna blushes more which made her look cute before relaxing a bit as she starts to enjoy it.

Emerald went back to teasing her neck as he went to finger her folds more and more until…

Fionna let out a cute moan before she climaxed on Emerald's fingers.

Emerald keeps on fingering her folds while he waits for her to ride out her orgasm.

After about 15 seconds, Fionna finally taps off before she panted for breath.

Emerald pulled his fingers from Fionna's folds and licks his fingers clean in front of her.

Fionna blushes brightly when she saw Emerald do that.

After Emerald did that, he looks at Fionna with a smirk.

"Now that was an interesting sight… think you can return the favor?" Emerald asked while he moved to get on his knees and his cock was iron hard thanks to what he did to Fionna and it stood tall in the air.

Fionna blushes more when she saw Emerald's cock before gulping.

"I-I think so."

"Great… if it helps you can take it slow, if you don't want to do anything, I'll stop and we can leave." Emerald said in a reassuring tone, female mind or not, Fionna still had her Finn memories but thanks to how female oriented many were as females in power and ruling Ooo, who knows what Fionna was thinking right now.

Fionna was nervous before looking at Emerald's cock again for a moment before looking up.

"No… I can do it."

"Alright, just remember, take it slow… my first time as a female was a nervous time for me as well." Emerald said when he was patient with Fionna.

Fionna nods her head before a moment later, she was slowly licking Emerald's cock while making sure to get a better feel of it.

Emerald groans from the feeling and he wondered Fionna was thinking since this was her first time licking cock.

' _W-Wow… if I was still a guy… I would definitely throw up at the thought since I don't like guys that way but as a girl… his cock tastes… good and the smell… so… musky.'_ She thought while still licking all sides of Emerald's cock with her tongue.

Emerald groans a bit more while he grins at Fionna and pets her head.

" _Hehe, cute, seems Fionna will need work later, seems Lillum was right in doing this, hehehe."_ Emerald thought a bit… foreboding like... as he gave Fionna a lustful look on his face.

Fionna blushes from the look before she uses her tongue to lick both the head and tip of Emerald's cock.

Emerald groans from that and made sure to keep quiet as he lets Fionna work at her own pace.

Fionna kept going before remembering something that made her blush before a moment later, the young human girl opens her mouth and slowly takes Emerald's cock inside.

Emerald was a little surprised by that and groans when he felt Fionna, slowly and clumsily take his cock into her mouth and Emerald looks on as he wondered what that was about for Fionna to take his cock already… maybe Finn was more like a woman then Emerald thought.

Fionna was no mind reader as she continues this before she took a moment or so to fully adjust to Emerald's cock in her mouth.

Emerald waits for Fionna to adjust and he was patient as he made sure not to thrust his hips, everything is all Fionna for now.

About a minute later, Fionna slowly starts moving her mouth back and forth but made sure to not rush things.

Emerald groans a bit while he pets Fionna's head more while he watched Fionna take his cock more and more.

Fionna blushes from the petting as she continues moving her head before Fionna uses her tongue to lick Emerald's cock.

Emerald groans as he starts to lightly thrust his cock in Fionna's mouth, he made sure not to make Fionna gag as he did so.

Fionna groans from that but didn't gag as she continues to bob her head.

Though she did remember that Emerald fingered her pussy but since Emerald was a guy she did the next best thing when Fionna cups Emerald's balls and starts massaging them.

Emerald groans from that and his cock throbbed more and more as time goes on and some pre-cum dripped onto Fionna's tongue a few times while it oddly… tingles?

Fionna shudders at the taste but surprisingly, she wanted to taste more before Fionna uses her tongue to lick it up a few times.

This caused Emerald to groan more and he gave this warning.

"A-About to blow Fi… either move away or get ready for your first ever load." Emerald warned as he made sure to hold his orgasm back as long as he could.

Though Fionna listened, her female side told her to keep going which is surprisingly what she did.

It took a minute to get Emerald's orgasm to build and a moment later he groans as he came hard in Fionna's mouth with great force and thanks to her lack of skills… well a mess was made on her face, breasts, and the bed as Emerald had a rather intense ejaculation.

Fionna was surprised by how much cum was being let out before she actually tries to swallow Emerald's load.

Emerald was surprised by that but the pleasure of his orgasm kept him from saying anything while he watched the lustful look on Fionna's face.

Fionna hums as she continues to drink Emerald's load while waiting for him to tap off though Fionna stroke his Emerald's cock to make him cum more.

it took him 20 secondary to ride out his orgasm and when he tapped off he chuckles as he recovers and he wonders what Fionna would do after what she just did in her lust filled state.

Fionna surprisingly starts cleaning herself as she scoops up Emerald's cum from her breasts with her fingers before putting them in her mouth.

Emerald was greatly surprised by that and he watched what she did for a bit and cleared his throat to get her attention to realize what she was doing.

Fionna blinks a bit before her eyes widened and was now blushing brightly while feeling embarrassed.

"Oh Glob."

Emerald chuckles and used a spell he learned from Lillum to clean Fionna off.

"Oh don't worry, honestly it was a sexy sight if I can be honest." Emerald said while he grins at a now cleaned Fionna.

Fionna blushes more after hearing that.

"T-Thanks." She said.

"No problem… how was it by the way?, as a female I mean?... and do you want to continue more?" Emerald asked as he smiles more at Fionna.

"W-Well it was a bit salty but… I wanted to drink more. Also… yes." Fionna said as she gave a great impression of a tomato.

Emerald chuckles while he gripped Fionna's chin carefully.

"Well I don't mind doing more, your wish is my command Milady… makes me wonder if you like being a woman more now then being a man." Emerald said when he smashed his lips on Fionna's to give her a rather intense kiss out of the blue.

Fionna's eyes widened from being kissed by her first man before blushing brightly.

Emerald didn't let up when he sent his tongue into Fionna's mouth to really mess with her as his tongue fights with her tongue as he moved to get over Fionna when he moved so that Fionna was on her back and Emerald was over her and his cock was resting against her stomach.

Fionna was again surprised by this action however… it gave her a slight tingling feeling.

' _Good Glob… maybe I am enjoying being a girl more. But his lips feel so… good.'_ Fionna surprisingly thought before she actually started to kiss Emerald back and had her tongue fight back.

Emerald really was amused by that and lets Fionna kiss him for a bit before he leaned back up and out of Fionna's reach and grins at the look Fionna was giving him.

Fionna blushes a bit while feeling a tad disappointed that Emerald stops.

Emerald chuckles while he stroked his cock.

"Oh don't worry my dear… I'll kiss you again… but first… spread those legs… I want you to see you lose your virginity." Emerald said with a teasing tone to his voice.

Fionna blushes brightly after hearing that.

"O-Okay." She said before she actually spread her legs for him.

Emerald licked his lips as he aimed his cock at Fionna's pussy and teasingly rubbed the head against her folds while giving Fionna a moment to get her bearings and possibly change her mind since this would be the first time she would be fucked like this.

Though Fionna shudders a bit from the teasing before she looks at Emerald.

"N-No teasing."

Emerald nods his head and as he grips Fionna's hips, he slowly forces his cock into her folds and her pussy is stretched wide as Emerald worked to get his cock deep inside of Fionna's pussy and didn't hit a hymen yet.

Fionna groans as she can feel Emerald's cock going inside her pussy before groaning again at how big it was.

A moment later, Emerald bumped into a hymen and looked at Fionna to be sure if she wanted to go through with this or not.

Fionna felt it too before gulping a bit.

"G-Go for it."

Emerald nods and a moment later he leaned down to kiss Fionna when he thrusts his hips forward and his cock pushed through Fionna's hymen and offically making her a woman while his cock pressed up against her cervix in no time and Emerald stopped when he could feel Fionna tightening up on him while he saw tears leaking from her eyes.

' _Oh...G-Glob!... No one told me it was gonna hurt this much!'_ Fionna thought as she muffly groans in Emerald's mouth.

Emerald keeps the kiss up while he makes sure to not move while he waits for Fionna to adjust as blood leaked from her pussy.

It took a minute or so before Fionna was able to calm down as the pain lessens.

When Emerald felt that, he slowly started to thrust his hips gently a few times to see how she would react as Emerald's cock bashed up against her cervix a few times.

Fionna groans as she can feel Emerald's cock going in and out of her pussy.

She can even feel her insides trying to match the shape of it as well.

Once Emerald let her adjust, he starts to thrust his hips faster and his cock bashed against her cervix more and more and once he felt her adjusting well, he pulled back from the kiss, grips Fionna's hips, and starts to thrust his hips at a rapid and intense pace while he watched Fionna's breasts bounce from the thrusts and watched the look on her face change as time went on.

All Fionna can think of was the pleasure she was getting as she starts to moan a bit loud as her face starts to look pleased.

"O-Oh fuck. Oh fuck!" She moans while blushing in a sinful way.

Emerald grins from that and slowly increased his thrusting power as his cock rammed her cervix again and again and threatened to penetrate Fionna's cervix while he held back his own orgasm so Fionna could enjoy her first time for as long as she wanted.

Fionna continues to moan more before she actually wrap her legs around Emerald's waists.

"P-Please Emerald… D-Don't stop!" She pleaded.

Emerald smirks now while he moved his hands to Fionna's breasts.

"Wasn't planning on stopping Fi!, now get ready because I'm getting serious!" Emerald warns as he starts to use more power in his thrusts as he fondles Fionna's breasts roughly.

Fionna starts moaning and groaning loudly as she feels this which caused her toes to curl a few times while keeping her legs wrapped around Emerald.

After a bit, Fionna's face starts to look fucked up.

"O-Oh fuck!" She moans as her tongue was sticking out.

Emerald keeps his thrusting his hips while he could feel Fionna's orgasm getting closer more and more until…

Fionna moans loudly as her pussy tightens around Emerald's cock before climaxing a bit hard on it.

Emerald grits his teeth from the tight grip and thanks to him getting worked up, he pushed his cock hard enough to bash through Fionna's cervix and he growls when he came hard directly in her womb and Fionna felt a searing heat fill her womb.

"E-EMERALD!" Fionna moans loudly as her tongue was sticking out again while climaxing more.

Emerald then smashed his lips on Fionna's to give her a rather intense kiss as he and Fionna ride out their orgasms.

Fionna's eyes rolled in the back of her head before she kissed Emerald back even after tapping when 20 seconds passed.

Once Emerald rides our his orgasm, he pulled away from the kiss and chuckles when he looked down at a blushing panting Fionna.

"H-Hehe… fuck… talk about intense… so how was your first time?" Emerald said while he grins at Fionna more.

Fionna panted a bit more before looking at Emerald.

"I-It felt… amazing… Can we… keep going?" She said while blushing brightly in a cute way.

Emerald licks his lips when he heard that.

"Oh don't worry… I'll make sure by the time I get soft, you'll be feeling nothing but pure pleasure." Emerald teased as his cock was iron hard in Fionna's pussy still.

Fionna felt excitement after hearing that.

"Then can you… fuck my pussy some more?" She said as she now had lust in her eyes while looking at Emerald.

Emerald nods his head and in no time after cleaning Fionna off, he was thrusting his hips hard into her while his cock bashed her womb again and again.

Fionna was moaning loudly as she was enjoying this before looking at Emerald.

"Oh yes Emerald! I fucking love it!" She moans while blushing more as her lust grew.

Emerald didn't respond while he fucked Fionna harder, this caused a bulge to form in Fionna's womb again and again while he moved to smash his lips on Fionna's again and she returned the kiss in no time but as this went on, the scene went to Cedric for now.

This showed Cedric while he was fucking Elena up the ass while he fingered Rachel and Hydrian's pussies so that they could enjoy themselves.

Rachel and Hydrian was groaning and moaning as Cedric grunts as he gave Elena's ass a good pounding.

"F-Fuck Elena! Your ass rocks!"

"W-Well… I-I t-trained this ass well… enjoy it to your hearts content!" Elena groans out as she thrusts her ass back to Cedric's thrusts so he could get deeper in her.

"Oh I plan to!" Cedric groans as he fucks the Jungle Queen's ass more while fingering Rachel and Hydrian's pussies more.

The three ladies moan and groan from the feeling while Elena felt Cedric getting close and she lets him fuck her ass more and more until…

Rachel and Hydrian groans as they climaxed from their pussies as Cedric growls before giving Elena's ass a serious creampie though made sure to add a… shocking affect.

This caused Elena to groan loudly when she felt her ass tingle and she came hard on Cedric's cock to milk his cock for all he has.

Cedric groans as he kept climaxing before the group starts tapping off starting with Rachel and Hydrian before Cedric tapped off.

Elena followed suit and groans as Cedric pulled his cock from her ass and his load leaked a bit as it sparks a little.

Cedric chuckled.

"Hehe, hope you enjoyed my special cum." He said before patting Elena's ass.

Elena shudders from the pats and smirks.

"Oh I did… time for Hydrian to enjoy it now though." Elena said when she grins at Hydrian when said water princess was already shaking her ass at Cedric.

Cedric grins before he gets behind Hydrian and had his cock aimed at Hydrian's pussy before Cedric shoves it inside and starts fucking her.

Hydrian groans from the feeling as her soft ass was gripped tightly by Cedric's strong hands.

"Oh now this feels nice." Cedric said as he fucks Hydrian's pussy before squeezing her ass cheeks.

Hydrian groans from that and looks at Cedric with a smirk.

"T-Thanks… not to insult your sexy girlfriend and her own soft looking ass but I bet it doesn't match mine in softness… being water does help with that after all." Hydrian teased while she thrust her hips back so her pussy took Cedric's cock again and again.

Cedric groans a few times before chuckling.

"S-Sorry Rachel but her ass is softer." He said making Rachel pout a bit before Cedric gave her a smile.

"But I still love you no matter what." He said before getting rough with Hydrian.

Hydrian groans from that as Rachel blushed a bit.

"Love you too Cedy… doubt she is as tight as I am though." Rachel said when she felt a bit competitive right now.

Cedric smirks.

"Please, you and Azure have her beat at that department." He said before giving Hydrian's ass a good smack.

Hydrian groans more from that as Rachel smirks before she moved to hug Cedric from behind and rubbed his chest with her fingers to work him up more while Elena did the same from the side when she rubbed Cedric's hips, ass, and tail near his base to see how he would do with those pets.

Cedric shudders from the petting which caused him to thrust his cock faster now.

However… he did give Hydrian a nice surprise by making his cock vibrate with each thrust thanks to his elec element.

Hydrian's eyes widened from that and she groans loudly when she came hard on Cedric's cock from her pussy getting zapped lightly during some of the vibrations.

Rachel smirked when she knew what Cedric did as she kept petting him while Cedric still kept pounding the water princess's pussy.

Hydrian kept groaning and climaxing on Cedric's cock while Elena chuckles when she saw how much Hydrian enjoyed the pounding and watched as Cedric fucked Hydrian more and more until…

Cedric growls a bit before he lets out a howl sound before giving Hydrian's womb a big creampie.

Hydrian's eyes rolled back into her head and she really came hard on Cedric's cock while she groaned as she felt Cedric's load fill her womb and her insides sparked a bit from Cedric's load being electrically charged by his magic.

It took the electric wolfman 25 seconds before tapping off and chuckling as he looked down at Hydrian.

Hydrian twitched a bit on the bed when she was overwhelmed by the pleasure and chuckles in a pleased way as Cedric pulled his cock from Hydrian's pussy and his load leaked from her with some sparks that caused Hydrian to groan from the feeling.

Cedric chuckles again before looking at Rachel.

"Well Rach, want me to go in a pattern and fuck your sexy ass or go for that sweet pussy of yours?" He said with a lustful grin.

"Hehe, surprise me." Rachel said when she laid on her back on the bed and spreads her legs for Cedric and he could see her soaked folds and ass when her juices drenched her ass a bit.

Cedric licks his lips when he saw that before a moment later, the young wolf man was fucking his hedgehog girlfriend's pussy as he thrusts and bucks his hips fast and hard.

Rachel groans from the feeling and wrapped her legs around Cedric's waist as she lets her boyfriend have his way with her while Elena was sitting next to Hydrian after her ass recovered and was looking at the duo that went at it as Hydrian finally was coming to.

"Hehe, welcome back sleepy head." Elena said with a smirk.

Hydrian blushed a bit when she heard that and chuckles when she sat next to Elena.

"Thanks… didn't expect to feel that good from getting my pussy shocked… remind me to invite Cedric to the bedroom to build up a tolerance hehe." Hydrian said when she grins at Cedric when she liked how Cedric zapped her it seems.

"Oh definitely will. Hope he does the same thing to me." Elena said as she was turned on while watching Cedric being like a beast with Rachel as Cedric made sure that his cock hit his girlfriend's cervix a few times.

The scene then went to a number of hours later to show Lillum and Bubblegum going up the elevator while Lillum was in a pretty good mood.

"Ahhh… I'm pretty happy, nothing beats leading new ladies into a kinkier tomorrow… and now that we cured those females, you fully got this whole zombie thing under control." Lillum said while she stands in the elevator since she couldn't float since the elevator was constantly going up which countered her floating powers and Lillum was a little taller than Bubblegum thanks to Lillum's heels.

Bubblegum sighs in relief.

"Indeed. So glad the zombie fiasco is over now that everyone is cured."

"Yup… still we got the fun times to go for the next 24 hours or so… might as well have this as a good christmas or late christmas since we would be partying the night away hehe." Lillum said while she smirks at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum chuckles nervously.

"H-Hehe right." She said as she blushes a bit.

"Yup, wonder how things are going up top?" Lillum said as the camera turns to show the room changing around the duo in a classy way to show the elevator changing to the throne room with Bubblegum blushing as she saw Marceline sitting on her throne as Huntress rides her cock while Phoebe fucked Huntress's ass without a flame shield and Huntress muffly moans while she made out with Marceline intensly.

"Oh my…" Bubblegum said as she was blushing brightly as she sees Phoebe enjoying Huntress's ass as Marceline moans while kissing Huntress more.

Lillum chuckles while she looks on and thanks to how intense the trio were, Marceline and Phoebe forced their cocks deep in Huntress's holes and they came hard inside of her with great force, making her stomach bloat a bit while she muffly moans in Marceline's mouth as she keeps the kiss up while she held the back of her head.

Marceline moans more into the kiss as she continues to climax while Bubblegum blushes more at the scene.

Once the trio tapped off, Huntress groans when Phoebe fell back onto her ass and her fiery cock was pulled from Huntress's ass and a fiery load leaked from her and to Bubblegum's surprise, Huntress didn't get harmed… weird given how Huntress was a Wood Nymph.

Bubblegum was still surprised before she starts clearing her throat to get the trio's attention.

When the group noticed, Marceline chuckles while she had a hand on Huntress's ass while Huntress relaxed against Marceline's body.

"Hey Bonnie, seems you two did well with the cure all for the females?" Marceline asked while she grins at Bubblegum as Lillum giggles.

"Yeah, I take it you and the Queen of Flames enjoyed your pet?" Lillum teased since Huntress was suppose to be Marceline's bitch for a few hours or so.

Phoebe blushes a bit after hearing that before Bubblegum gave her two cents.

"Although I'm surprised that Huntress isn't burning or has a flame shield spell on."

"Eh we were surprised as well but seems sexy here is part flame person, seems that Bond thing is pretty damn legit since Phoebe was able to plow her holes and fill her again and again… hehe, would think she was trying to knock her up with that amount." Marceline teased when she grins at the flame Royal in a teasing way.

Phoebe was blushing more after hearing that.

"I-I wasn't trying to. Even though it felt good."

"Oh… if that wasn't you trying, might as well pay you a visit later if you were not serious in fucking Huntress here." Marceline said with a grin while Lillum giggles.

"Well don't blame her for wanting to have fun, I train top tier holes… anyway where are the others?" Lillum asked while Marceline blinks.

"Well Cedric went with Rachel, Elena, Hydrian, and Emerald surprisingly talked Fionna into going with him for some fun… not sure about you but seems to me that Lillum here planned this since it seems a bit too interesting Fionna agreed to have a good time with Emerald." Marceline said while Lillum blinks and giggles.

"Oh I see… well I won't lie… was going to try and make Fionna not turn back by choice if I was able to work my magic but seems Emerald beat me too that… seems to me Huntress you may have to go for Emerald or stick with a genderbent Finn since I highly doubt a virgin like Fionna can withstand Emerald for long and want to go back to being a guy… hehe and this is before I turn Emerald into an incubus so if there was some resistance now… well there may not be any next time they meet." Lillum said with an amused tone to her voice.

Marceline and the rest blinked a bit after hearing that before Huntress chuckles.

"Well I don't mind giving Finn's Fionna form a shot. Still though… wonder how she's doing now." She said.

"Why not look over here and find out." Emerald's voice said while he sounded amused while everyone looked over and many blinked when they saw Fionna with her arms around Emerald's right arm as Emerald looks amused at the group.

"Hehe, Before you ask, I asked Fionna and she is OK in giving the female form a long term test run before deciding on a gender to stay in, so ladies who can grow cocks and stuff, better enjoy it while it lasts." Emerald said while he really looks amused as Lillum looked impressed with Emerald on how… satisfied Fionna looked right now… practically glowing… sure she had fun but damn she was reminded when she was recently taught on how to first be a succubus right now with her first hunt… good times.

Huntress was amused as Bubblegum, Marceline and Phoebe blushed bit while Fionna giggles.

"Oh Emy, you're such a tease." She said making the others blink.

"Already on nickname bases?" Marceline said with an amused making Fionna giggle again.

"Hey, if he can give more repeat performances, you bet your sexy vampire ass I'll call him that." she said before leaning up to kiss Emerald on the cheek.

Emerald blushed from that while Lillum smirks.

"Hehe, seems we may not have to worry about Fionna going back to being a male unless Emy and I leave for a good long time, so what do the rest of you think?" Lillum said while Bubblegum and Fionna could see how happy Fionna looked as she snuggles up to Emerald's arm… it was an odd sight to be sure given how against she was earlier with the form.

"Well to be honest, this is still surprising especially seeing Fi here do that. But hey, male or female… still the same hero/heroine we all know and love no matter the gender." Marceline said.

"I agree." Bubblegum said.

"Indeed, what about you, Your highness, fine with this?" Huntress said to Phoebe who was quiet for most of this when she moved to get off Marceline's and shuddered when Marceline's cock was pulled from her pussy and Marceline's load leaked from her.

Phoebe blushes a bit.

"Well… to me it would be a bit to get used to since I've known Finn for a while before Lillum changed him."

"Well if you want… maybe I could show you what I can do and see if you'll… warm up to me later… you could cast a Flame shield on me Pheebs and we could do something later… still got a number of hours after all." Fionna shockingly teased when she grins at Phoebe.

Phoebe blinked a bit in confusion.

"W-What can you do?"

"Well… for starters could let you bend me over a table or something… maybe make me your bitch since I heard you like being pretty dominating… maybe I could worship your cock or folds… the works… nice that Lillum's spell rewired my brain otherwise I would never consider doing most of that as a guy." Fionna said with a teasing grin as she licked her lips to mess with Phoebe somewhat.

Bubblegum and Marceline blinked in surprise after hearing that as Phoebe was shocked.

"S-Seriously?!"

Fionna smirks while Emerald spoke for her.

"Well after what we did… I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind… hey Fi… why not show the Queen of fire, the Vampire Queen, and Bubblegum what you can do while Lillum and I talk… might as well show these three how well you do with a lot of things now… and Huntress… might as well have you speak with us as well for a moment." Emerald said when he seemed to have a Lillumesk look on his face when he had an idea of sorts in his head.

While Huntress blinks at the request, Fionna smirks as she lets Emerald go.

"Great idea… so PB… Marcy… Phoebe… want to see what I can do now?" Fionna said when she approached the trio with swaying hips when she loved the looks she got from the trio… instead of chasing after them, it seems she was able to get their attention by being the tease instead.

The trio blushes when they saw that though Marceline felt like it was a challenge since she was the master teaser.

Lillum giggled as she used a snap of her fingers and summoned Phoebe's cockring and passed it to Phoebe.

"You're going to need this since I doubt you want to use a full flame shield here… anyway Huntress, let's go see what Emerald has in mind and stuff… might as well let Fionna here show these three a good time." Lillum said as Huntress chuckles.

"Very well… good luck you three, seems Fi here is really letting her inner beast rule her now." Huntress said as she followed Emerald and Lillum which left a smirking Fionna with Bubblegum, Phoebe, and Marceline while Bubblegum was the only one cockless for now and fully dressed… kind of the odd one out at the moment.

"Hehe, well PB, time for you to lose the clothes so we can start the fun." Fionna said with a smirk.

Bubblegum blushes after hearing that before she starts taking off her clothes as Fionna lick her lips.

When she saw Bubblegum's nude body she was reminded of how good Bubblegum looked, though as Bubblegum formed her cock, the scene went to Emerald, Huntress, and Lillum as they sat in a kitchen as Emerald ate some food to recover.

Though Emerald takes a break for a moment so he could speak with the duo.

"So…*Drinks soda for a second*... before I get to what I want to get to, Lillum, how are the other females again?, they really fine?, no relapses near the end?" Emerald asked while he looks at his sexy succubus girlfriend.

"Oh they're fine. Bubblegum and I made sure that they were 100% cured." Lillum said.

"Nice, hopefully we can come back sooner or later on better visits then helping fix Bubblegum's mistake or Ice thing's more or less… anyway Huntress, you OK with Fionna possibly staying as a woman?, heard you had a thing for her and while not romantic, you were looking for a beastly lover of sorts so I may have to apologize if I messed that up… if you want I could take responsibility when I'm Lillum's husband, in half a year or so Lillum is planning on visiting Life and Death with me in tow so I can be remade into an Incubus… you can probably guess what I may do to Fionna after that since I doubt they would go back to being male after what I did." Emerald said while he looks a bit worried he pissed Huntress off.

Huntress was quiet for a bit.

"Well… I was a tad upset of the sudden change so I'll have to do a different approach with Fionna later. However, if you're offering to take responsibility… then I'm interested."

"Nice, hopefully I can impress you later, Lillum trained me well, so hopefully I can be up to your standards… anyway since you don't like romance do I just ask for a good time and you give it or do I need to do something before that happens?" Emerald said since he never really spoke with Huntress before so was curious on what he could do to earn Huntress's trust.

Huntress shrugs.

"Eh, just call me and I'll meet you someplace for a good time or meet me at my place."

"Alright, here is my number, I would give my number by phone but… no clothes and phone at the moment." Emerald said as he gestured to his nude body.

Huntress chuckled.

"No worries." She said as she was admiring Emerald's bod.

Emerald noticed and smirks at Huntress.

"Well considering that Fionna is busy… once I finish eating… want Lillum and I to give you a good time on the table here?" Emerald asked since he did want to have more fun.

Huntress smirked.

"No problem here. Lillum could practically fuck me anywhere she wanted."

"Hehe, damn straight, speaking of which might as well get started and give Emerald a good show Hun… either summon a cock or show that sexy ass of yours, I'm going to make sure I keep fucking for the entire 24 hours or so if I'm able." Lillum said with a grin on her face as she got fully naked again with a snap of her fingers.

Huntress licks her lips before she summoned her cock out.

This pretty much caused Emerald to look amused as Lillum was fucked on the table before him when Huntress fucked Lillum hard while she was on her back.

Though as this went on, the scene went back to Fionna and the others for one final scene.

Turns out this scene was Fionna on her knees while she sucked Phoebe's cock eagerly while Phoebe wore the heat reduction cockring so Fionna couldn't get burned as she stroeked off Marceline and Bubblegum vigorously with her hands.

Marceline and Bubblegum groans at Fionna's actions as Phoebe pant and groans.

"O-Oh fuck… F-Fionna." She groans.

Fionna gave Phoebe an eyesmile and sucked Phoebe's cock harder while she stroked off Marceline and Bubblegum more.

Seems she really enjoyed the attention she was getting now since she could literally have Marceline, Phoebe, and Bubblegum in the palm of her hands… literally in two out of three cases right now.

"D-Damn… she's really good." Marceline groans as Bubblegum and Phoebe groans and moans as the trio's toes curled on the floor.

"Y-Yeah… j-just what did she do with Emerald… its only been a few hours." Bubblegum muttered when she could feel her orgasm getting close.

"W-Who knows but if this is one of those examples… t-then I wish I witnessed it." Marceline groans as she was loving this feeling.

Fionna hums in a pleased way as she enjoyed hearing that and stroked Marceline and Bubblegum off while she sucked Phoebe off more and more until…

Marceline and Bubblegum groans before they climaxed as their cum shot out.

Phoebe moans as she tossed her head back and climaxed inside Fionna's mouth.

Fionna's eyes shut tight while she worked to try and drink the load down while she stroked the throbbing cocks more while her body was slowly marked with Marceline and Bubblegum's loads.

It took about 15 seconds before the trio tapped off starting with Marceline, then Bubblegum before Phoebe was last to tap off.

Once that happened, Fionna opened her eyes and smirks a bit and starts to lick Phoebe's cock clean as she slowly stroked Bubblegum and Marceline's cocks to keep them hard.

The trio were surprised by this before groaning as they felt their cocks get hard again.

After that happened, a real final round was seen when the four were in a new position as Phoebe was fucking Fionna's pussy while Fionna was on her back, Marceline was under her and was fucking her ass, and Bubblegum gripped her head and facefucked Fionna's mouth and Fionna eagerly licked and sucked the sweet cock in her mouth.

Phoebe grunts and groans as she was pounding Fionna's pussy while Marceline thrusts her cock up hard in Fionna's ass.

Bubblegum was moaning as she made sure her cock hit the back of Fionna's throat.

This went on for a bit, a few minutes in fact, and the trio keep on fucking Fionna as their orgasms get closer and closer with their thrusts getting more and more eratic until…

Marceline and Phoebe groans as they filled Fionna's ass and pussy with their spunk while Marceline gripped Fionna's breasts hard as Bubblegum gave Fionna's mouth a sweet filling.

Fionna's eyes rolled back in her head as her vision blurred when she came hard on Phoebe from how hard her orgasm was thanks to the intense heat in her womb and Marceline's cock while she squirts hard on Phoebe while she wrapped her legs around Phoebe's waist to keep her from pulling free and she worked to drink Bubblegum's load as much as she could.

Phoebe was a bit surprised when she felt it but groans as the trio rides out their orgasms.

When the trio tapped off, Fionna licks Bubblegum's cock clean as her pussy and ass massages Marceline and Phoebe's cocks.

The trio shudders and groans from that action as Marceline had a thought.

' _Damn… something tells me that Finn was actually meant to be a girl with the way she's enjoying this.'_

Though She did have one other thought… considering this was still technically christmas… maybe this was a christmas miracle for Marceline to enjoy given how if not for her, none of this would happen… if she didn't tell Bubblegum, no zombies would have popped up, and after that, well… a lot would have not happened.

' _Wow… who knew all this happened because of me… Hehe, definitely gonna enjoy this miracle.'_ Marceline thought again.

As the scene fades to black, the camera pulled from the throne room while jingle bells were heard and a sleigh was seen flying through the sky and towards the camera, and as it flew by with Candy Reindeer, the camera fades to black fully with a iconic laughter of a reborn St. Nick fading a moment later…

* * *

**(End of the multi-shot for now, what happens in the future if this story will be continued with a sequel story will be continued in December so no real sequel will be planned until the start of November of 2021 at least.)**

**(Have a happy 2021 and enjoy the late update to the story.)**


End file.
